


Valley of the Horse King

by Liclick



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Violence, alternate universe - king/concubine, explicit content
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liclick/pseuds/Liclick
Summary: Trois ans après qu'il ait été enlevé par des troupes armées, Junhong est libéré de la maison où il est retenu captif et emmené à la cour de son Roi bienveillant - mais derrière les portes royales réside une toile enchevêtrée de jalousie, désir, devoir et amour.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Valley of the Horse King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590587) by [Chngminxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chngminxo/pseuds/Chngminxo). 



Junhong avait seize ans quand les troupes arrivèrent. Ils n'avaient pas de temps pour se préparer, pas de temps pour prendre les armes et les maisons brûlèrent devant leurs yeux. Certains essayèrent de fuir vers leurs bateaux mais furent abattus sur la plage. Des mains fortes autour d'un biceps, un sac sur la tête, Junhong fut enlevé. Il bloqua les souvenirs de ce jour et les jours suivants, il ne voulut pas se rappeler les cris, ou l'odeur de la chair brûlée. Personne ne pouvait savoir quand cela se produirait. Un moment le jour s'étend à travers la chaleur et le soleil, le suivant le ciel est noir de fumée, l'air plombé par la mort.

Ce fut trois années plus tard que le château de son maître fut envahi. Le seigneur Kang n'était pas un homme aimé, et des murmures à travers le complexe palatial parlaient du mouvement imminent des armées du Roi pour récupérer leur terre de l'ambition dévorante du seigneur Kang pour le pouvoir. Une fois encore le ciel se remplit de fumée, et une fois encore il fut enlevé.

Junhong tressaillit alors qu'il était poussé durement en avant. Un collier de fer encerclait sa gorge avec une chaîne attachée par laquelle il était guidé, sale et presque nu sur une route usée. De grands chevaux marrons l'entouraient, leurs cavaliers portant l'insigne de leur roi alors qu'ils suivaient la grande route de la montagne à la recherche de l'imposante capitale.

« – Je suis surpris de ne pas entendre plus de complaintes de toi, mon garçon. » résonna la voix d'un homme. Junhong leva son regard de ses pieds sales et ensanglantés, regardant le général, qui avait sa chaîne accrochée à sa selle. Chef sévère d'une armée disciplinée de soldats, le général Kwon n'était pas un homme compatissant et Junhong était sûr que quelqu'un ne pouvait pas s'élever à cette position sans avoir rien d'autre qu'une main de fer. « Les gosses choyés se plaignent habituellement. »

Junhong resta silencieux, rabaissant simplement sa tête. Il avait été séparé des autres, enlevés du château du seigneur Kang. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison de son isolement, mais il ne pouvait pas se retourner pour les chercher. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que ces soldats feraient aux servantes et aux concubines prises du palace, surtout depuis qu'il était sûr que tous les butins de guerre ne seraient pas aussi réservés que lui.

La cavalerie dépassa un affleurement rocheux et s'engagea dans un mince passage. Junhong frissonna, le temps se refroidissait dans les hauteurs des montagnes, et alors que les chevaux s'alignaient les uns derrière les autres, il se demanda si cette zone serait bientôt poudrée de neige. Les pierres étaient froides sous ses pieds, mais il se considérait chanceux de marcher pressé contre le corps chaud du cheval auquel il était lié.

« – Ne t'inquiète pas, clébard. Je suis sûr que nous te ferons parler quand nous arriverons à Huingol. », dit le général, un gloussement résonnant dans le bataillon autour d'eux, « Mes hommes travaillent dur. Ils combattent dur, passant des semaines ou des mois loin de chez eux. Ils desservent une récompense, et ton corps en sera certainement une bonne. »  
Les mots du général rencontrèrent encore le silence et Junhong continua de marcher la tête haute parce qu'il ne serait pas poussé à bout par de telles menaces ou intimidations.

Les troupes passèrent un autre virage alors que le passage montagneux qu'ils arpentaient s'élargissait pour exposer une profonde vallée. Il eut l'impression que l'air s'échappait de sa poitrine alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur la Vallée Blanche pour la première fois. La pierre argentée des montagnes anguleuses plongeait profondément et se fondait en une forêt d'un vert luxuriant qui entourait les grands murs de pierre de la capitale. Des rangées de maisons aux toits rouges étaient nichées côte à côte comme des troupes en formation pendant que le palace royal se tenait fièrement au centre. De là où ils se trouvaient, il semblait que le château était bâti dans de l'or solide, rutilant dans la lumière qui faiblissait tandis que le toit en tuiles écarlates était comme une flamme brûlante.

« – N'est-elle pas magnifique ? » dit le général. Junhong commençait à croire que l'homme aimait le son de sa voix, pourtant il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi sublime. « Le passage montagneux par lequel nous sommes passés est l'un des trois seuls. Trois routes y menant, et trois routes en ressortant. Huingol est presque impossible à envahir, c'est pourquoi elle a résisté et est restée impénétrable pour des centaines d'années. »  
Un cavalier solitaire arriva pour les saluer, perché sur le dos d'un cheval noir. Les rangées d'hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser le messager passer.

« – Le Roi attendait impatiemment votre retour, Général Kwon. Bienvenue chez vous. » Le Général hocha la tête, et l'armée commença sa descente.

*

Le complexe du seigneur Kang avait été luxueux pour leur petite ville, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ceci. Junhong avait pensé que l'extérieur du palace était exceptionnel, mais il n'était pas préparé pour la beauté de l'intérieur. Les salles étaient larges, les espaces vastes. Les murs étaient d'un rouge incarnat foncé, et les sols d'une pierre dorée qui brillait à la lumière du soleil qui perçait à travers fenêtres fermées.

« – Marche plus vite. » siffla le Général, regardant furieusement le garçon au dessus de son épaule. La peau claire de Junhong était marquée par la boue et la saleté, son corps nu excepté le vêtement blanc qui le couvrait de son nombril à ses cuisses. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés devant son visage et sa peau était collante de sueur. C'était humiliant, de passer de la possession la plus précieuse de son seigneur à un esclave honteux, traîné par un collier comme un chien.

Devant, deux gardes lourdement armés poussèrent deux larges portes en bronze, les autorisant à entrer dans un hall magnifique. Des personnes s'alignaient le long des murs, des hommes habillés dans de riches robes, des femmes plus belles qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, des musiciens avec leurs instruments sur leurs genoux prêts à divertir. Au centre de la pièce, droit devant, se tenait un trône fait d'un bois d'ébène noir et décoré en or plaqué. Dessus était assis avec une facilité naturelle le Roi.

Il était jeune, ce qui était universellement connu. Sa chevelure était d'un noir de jais et attachée de façon à dégager son visage, restant élégamment en un chignon au centre de son crâne. Percée à travers reposait une épingle décorative, dont la silhouette était celle d'un étalon. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et douces alors que ses yeux étaient noirs, rappelant à Junhong une tempête imminente.

« – Votre Majesté ! » dit le Général Kwon. Il leva ses bras avant de s'incliner bas, donnant intentionnellement une impulsion sur la chaîne, forçant Junhong à s'avancer brusquement en avant. « Les terres du seigneur Kang ont été prises, ses châteaux libérés. Il ne sera désormais plus capable d’endommager votre royaume, ou de menacer notre peuple. »

« Votre succès est amplement mérité, Général. » dit le Roi. Sa voix était profonde et paisible comme l'eau glissant sur les rochers.

« Nous avons rapporté des butins du sud », dit Kwon, sortant un parchemin de ses robes. Il le déroula : « Il y a du bétail, des chevaux, des soldats, des fermiers. Nous avons des terres pour les pâturages, et des terres pour l'exploitation minière et, bien sûr, votre Altesse Royale, nous avons des femmes, et des concubines. »  
Junhong se sentit mal alors que son collier était tiré, lui faisant presque perdre son équilibre. Il ne clamerait jamais s'être préoccupé du seigneur Kang, il était aussi cruel que violent. Il se délectait du pouvoir, et appréciait les souffrances des plus faibles que lui, mais dans son château se trouvait de la bonté. De gentils serviteurs qui prenaient soin de Junhong, qui appliquaient de la pommade sur ses plaies après chaque correction, ou qui le calmaient quand il était effrayé. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que ce général leur ferait désormais.

« – Qui est ce garçon ? » questionna le Roi, ses mains glissant le long de l'accoudoir de son trône, ses yeux examinant avec curiosité.

« – Il est la précieuse possession du seigneur Kang, son jouet favori. Il a été trouvé enchaîné dans la salle du trône, où ils le gardaient la journée durant pour le divertissement. » dit le général, tirant sur les entraves de Junhong encore une fois. Il tituba en avant, sa tête se redressant pour qu'ainsi leur Roi puisse poser les yeux sur son visage. L'homme se leva précautionneusement de là où il était assis, n'accordant pas un regard à la carte enroulée, un échantillon des richesses pillées à leurs voisins conquis. Il s'avança plus près, mais ne toucha pas, inspectant simplement les traits sales de Junhong.« J'ai pensé que je pourrais le ramener à mon camp. Lui montrer comment les soldats traiteraient un tel enfant gâté. » dit le général, sa voix électrique d'excitation.

« – Quel est ton nom ? demanda le Roi, ignorant Kwon.

« – Junhong, Votre Majesté », répondit le garçon du sud. Sa voix était douce, inutilisée. Le Roi pencha la tête, comme s'il testait le ressenti du nom dans son esprit.

« – D'où viens-tu, Junhong ? Avant d'être un résident du palace du seigneur Kang ? » La bouche de Junhong était sèche, ses paumes moites. Il n'avait jamais posé ses yeux sur un roi, ou imaginé qu'un voudrait prononcer son nom.

« – Je suis de la côte, Votre Majesté. D'un village de pêcheurs », répondit-il honnêtement.

Le Roi tendit une main, prenant gentiment en coupe la mâchoire de Junhong et relevant sa tête pour que leurs yeux se croisent.

« – Et comment es-tu passé sous la responsabilité de ton seigneur ?

« – J'ai été enlevé, Votre Majesté. J'étais le seul survivant de la rafle de mon village. Il a choisi de me prendre, plutôt que de me tuer. » Junhong attendit alors que le Roi acquiesça, relâchant sa mâchoire.

« – Général Kwon, rendez le bétail et les fermiers à leurs terres, les cheveux à leurs écuries. Délivrez les soldats capturés pour commencer la reconstruction de la ville du seigneur Kang. Nous allons trouver un homme de notre cour pour administrer ses terres, et prendre sa place. Quelqu'un qui sera fidèle à la couronne et qui n'abusera pas de son pouvoir », dit-il, tournant ses yeux orageux pour se concentrer sur son général. « Rendez les femmes à leurs maisons, et relâchez vos concubines capturées, dites leur qu'elles n'ont pas à retourner à la propriété du seigneur Kang. Elles sont libres de rentrer chez elles. »

« – Mais Votre Majesté » bafouilla Kwon, comme un enfant dépouillé de ses jouets.

« – Rendez-les, dit le Roi. Je ne suis pas un tyran, Général Kwon, et je ne vous laisserai pas me faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux. » Il était sans expression, son dos droit. « Partez. »

Le visage du général rougit, sous le coup de la colère supposa Junhong. Il haleta alors que ses entraves étaient tirées durement, grimaçant un instant pendant qu'il se ruait sur ses pieds pour suivre la hâte du général, trébuchant presque sur ses propres pieds. 

« – Reste silencieux gamin », cracha l'homme alors qu'un son d'inconfort glissa des lèvres gercées de Junhong. Ils étaient presque à la porte quand le Roi appela de derrière eux :

« – Général Kwon. »

L'homme s'arrêta net, Junhong lui rentrant presque dedans.

« – Laissez le garçon. »

Le général se tint rigide pour ce qui sembla être un siècle, avant de lâcher la chaîne dans sa main, le métal dur atterrissant sur la pierre avec un “clang” résonnant. Le général Kwon ne regarda pas derrière son épaule pendant qu'il se retirait du hall.

Junhong se tint droit et se tourna précautionneusement avant de tomber de nouveau à genoux. Ses mains suivirent alors qu'il s'inclinait bas, son front et le bout de son nez effleurant la pierre froide. Des pieds habillés de soie s'arrêtèrent devant lui.

« – Lève-toi, Junhong. »

Le garçon fit comme il lui était dit immédiatement, se relevant soigneusement sur ses pieds nus. De la boue était coincée entre ses orteils, des coupures ornaient ses chevilles et ses tibias à cause des kilomètres qu'il avait été obligé de parcourir depuis la propriété du seigneur Kang.

« – Mon nom est Yongguk. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie, Junhong ? »

Il avala sa salive, ses yeux se relevant pour regarder le beau visage de son Roi :

« – Yong veut dire apparence ou fierté, Votre Majesté. » commença Junhong. « Guk veut dire pays. Yongguk veut dire Fierté du Pays. »

« – Cela est correct, Junhong. » dit Yongguk, ses mains glissant sur la gorge du plus jeune. Il passa gentiment ses doigts derrière le collier, faisant coulisser la lanière qui le tenait fermé. Il s'ouvrit et Junhong exhala, ses yeux se fermant alors que le collier était précautionneusement retiré. « Tu es un garçon intelligent. Pour quelles tâches le seigneur Kang te gardait-il ? »

« – J'étais sa distraction, Votre Majesté. » dit Junhong, avalant. « Je dansais pour lui, et je jouais de la musique pour lui parmi d'autre choses. Je faisais tout ce qu'il exigeait de moi. »

Yongguk hocha la tête, jetant le collier sur le sol. Il leva sa main droite et fit un signe, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années approchant sur le côté.

« – De quels instruments jouais-tu ? » demanda le Roi avec des yeux curieux.

« – Je joue de nombreuses choses, Votre Majesté, mais mes talents excellent dans le Gayageum. » confessa-t-il, sachant qu'il devait uniquement admettre ce de quoi il jouait bien car il souhaitait pas décevoir le Roi. Pourtant Yongguk ne répondit pas, il se tourna simplement pour s’adresser à la femme qu'il avait appelée à ses côtés.

« – Fais-lui couler un bain. Ajoute du bois de santal à l'eau, et prend ses mesures. Je veux des vêtements faits pour lui. Jusque là, habille-le avec une robe qui lui ira. Quand il sera propre, amène le à mes chambres.

– Bien, Votre Majesté. » répondit la femme, et commença à entraîner Junhong hors de la salle du trône. Il la fixa nerveusement, la suivant à travers les larges couloirs. Il était désorienté et confus, sursautant quand il entendit le son des portes de bronze se fermer derrière eux.

« – Viens, mon garçon. Je vais m'assurer que tu sois lavé.

– Qu – Qui êtes-vous ? » questionna Junhong, ses dents s’accrochant à sa lèvre inférieure pulpeuse. Elle était petite, mais mince. Sa longue chevelure noire était attachée et dégageait son visage, son corps était habillé de robes gris pâle. Elle semblait beaucoup plus vieille que Yongguk, presque aussi âgée que le général qui l'avait amené ici, mais ses yeux étaient bienfaisants et pendant qu'elle dirigeait Junhong à travers le palace, il se sentit plus à l'aise.

« – Mon nom est Kim Hwayah », dit-elle. Le petit claquement qui résonnait à travers le palace s'évanouissait alors qu'ils passaient de larges couloirs à des pièces élégantes, jusqu'à ce que Hwayah le fasse passer des portes royales et dans ce qui semblait être une partie bien plus privée du château.  
« Je m'occupe de la partie domestique de la vie de Sa Majesté », dit-elle. Junhong hocha la tête, s'arrêtant net alors qu'elle s'écartait de lui. Il se tenait à l'entrée d'une vaste pièce, les murs et le sol d'un rouge rouille profond et une baignoire en bronze placée au milieu. A l'opposé de la porte était une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur une arrière-cour herbeuse et le son de l'eau coulante résonna dans la petite salle. Hwayah envoya quérir de l'eau chaude et de l'huile de bois de santal. « Déshabille-toi, Junhong-ah. Elles reviendront bientôt afin que tu puisses te baigner. »

Il hésita, la regardant avec un œil incertain, mais elle ne fit que sourire :

« – J'ai baigné Yongguk-ah depuis qu'il est enfant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne regarderai pas », sa voix était gonflée d'amusement.

Junhong redressa sa tête au titre familier qu'elle avait utilisé pour leur roi :

« – Vous êtes une amie de Sa Majesté ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix douce pendant qu'il enlevait soigneusement son vêtement sale, le laissant tomber sur le sol et suivant son instruction de rentrer dans la baignoire. Le bronze était froid sous sa peau et il frissonna juste pour un moment, relevant ses yeux pour la regarder.

« – Je m'occupe de lui depuis qu'il est un nouveau-né », lui dit-elle. « Sa mère est morte en couches et son père n'avait que peu de temps pour l'élever, alors il a été laissé à mes soins.

– Vais-je être sa concubine ? » demanda Junhong, sa voix remplie d'incertitude. Hwayah le regarda avec des yeux compatissants, se reculant alors que les serviteurs revenaient avec des pichets d'eau, la versant délicatement dans la baignoire de bronze. Junhong frissonna pendant que l'eau froide était versée sur sa peau, mais elle fut suivie par un pichet de chaleur qui fit fondre ses muscles en une relaxation manquée. Hwayah déboucha un flacon d'huile, la versa dans l'eau fumante, avant d'attraper un tissu et de le passer doucement sur sa peau. Les serviteurs prirent congé et ils furent de nouveau seuls.

« – Le Roi n'a jamais pris de concubine précédemment. Femmes et hommes ont été apportés au palace comme butins, mais il les a toujours renvoyés chez eux. Il n'a jamais demandé à l'un d'entre eux de rester à Huingol. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prévoit pour toi », dit-elle franchement alors qu'elle lavait son corps, indifférente à sa nudité.

« – Je ne vaux pas beaucoup... » dit Junhong, avalant durement après qu'il ait exprimé la confession.

« – Eh bien, Sa Majesté semble croire que tu vaux quelque chose », dit-elle. « Immerge ta tête, Junhong, pour que je puisse laver tes cheveux. »

C'était relaxant de se baigner, sa peau nue lavée de la saleté dans laquelle il avait été forcé de vivre depuis qu'il avait été enlevé de la maison de son ancien maître. Quand il émergea de l'eau, il sentait la terre profonde et le propre. Hwayah l'habilla d'une robe en soie d'un bleu profond qui pendait de son corps. Il était nu en dessous, mais alors qu'il était guidé à travers l'arrière-cour vers les chambres du Roi, il se figura que cela n'aurait que peu d'importance car il était sûr que de toute façon, il serait déshabillé bientôt.

La porte fut poussée précautionneusement, et Junhong se tint sur le seuil. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait était embelli par les doux chuintements de ses robes en soie alors qu'elles traînaient sur le sol et pendaient de sa maigre silhouette. Yongguk se tenait debout face à une fenêtre, beaucoup moins décorée que celles de la salle du trône. Il était au milieu de retirer ses bijoux quand Junhong entra, et la porte se ferma derrière lui.

« – As-tu apprécié ton bain ? » demanda-t-il, sa tête tournée.

Junhong s'abaissa précautionneusement sur ses genoux et s'inclina bas.

« – Je l'ai beaucoup apprécié, Votre Majesté. Merci. » Sa voix était calme et son corps tendu.

« – Tu n'as pas besoin de te prosterner sur le sol », dit Yongguk, ses lèvres esquissant un début de sourire. « Tu peux te lever. »

Il le regarda alors que Junhong faisait immédiatement comme il lui était dit. Yongguk l'examina maintenant qu'il était propre. Sa peau était pâle, et le noir absolu de ses cheveux la rendait encore plus claire. Cependant ses joues étaient colorées d'un rose léger dû à la chaleur du bain. Les robes qu'il portait étaient trop larges, et une épaule glissait lentement pour révéler la peau nue en dessous. Il s'avança plus près et enroula ses doigts dans la soie, la remontant gentiment pour couvrir la peau qui était révélée.

Les yeux de Junhong se relevèrent sous la surprise, son regard se posant sur le noble visage de Yongguk. « Votre Majesté. » dit-il, inclinant sa tête maintenant que l'homme était si proche de lui. Yongguk secoua la tête, la main relâchant la robe soyeuse pour aller caresser la joue de Junhong.

« – Combien de temps as-tu été la concubine de Kang ? » questionna le Roi. Junhong avala sa salive et rabaissa la tête.

« – Trois ans, Votre Majesté. » admit-il, comme honteux. Si le Roi l'avait gardé ici dans l'intention de faire de lui une concubine, il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère. « Je suis désolé, Votre Majesté, » dit Junhong encore une fois, se mettant à genoux et pressant ses paumes à plat contre le sol. « J'ai été pénétré. Mon corps n'est plus vierge. » Quel usage ou intérêt aurait-il pour le roi s'il passait après un autre homme ?

Yongguk fit un petit bruit amusé, ce qui troubla Junhong au point de se figer totalement, excepté ses yeux qui se levèrent pour regarder l'homme.

« – Tu n'es pas vierge », dit le Roi, inclinant sa tête. « Tu le dis comme si cela allait me décevoir. Je ne suis pas vierge non plus, cela te déçoit-il ? »

Junhong bafouilla quelques mots, ses yeux papillonnant à ses côtés avec incertitude :

« – V–Votre Majesté, je ne pourrais jamais être déçu, je ne voulais pas suggérer cela –

– Détends-toi, Junhong-ah », dit Yongguk avec un rire chaud. « Tu es en sécurité avec moi. 

– P–Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » demanda Junhong, sa voix humble. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas questionner le Roi, mais Yongguk ne fit que sourire.

« – Assied-toi, Junhong-ah », dit-il, s'avançant dans l'arrière-cour. Il s'assit sur un banc de pierre près du courant, Junhong s'abaissant prudemment à son côté. Yongguk tourna sa tête et examina le garçon devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas être plus vieux que dix-huit ans, et avait déjà expérimenté une douleur qu'il ne desservait pas. « Je t'aurais renvoyé chez toi si tu avais une maison à laquelle retourner.

– Vous êtes bon, Votre Majesté », dit Junhong, inclinant sa tête. Les lèvres de Yongguk s'incurvèrent en un petit sourire en coin. Il remarquait maintenant à quel point les traits de Junhong étaient délicats. Le nez du garçon était fin, ses yeux des amandes parfaites et ses lèvres douces et boudeuses. Un clou d'argent décorait sa narine droite, mais à part cela son visage et son corps semblaient dénués de marques.

« – Un roi devrait être bon, Junhong-ah », dit-il, son regard se tournant pour regarder l'eau ruisselant devant lui. « Mes sujets ne m'aimeraient pas, ni me feraient confiance si j'étais brutal ou cruel. Certains souhaiteraient que j'ai une main plus sévère, mais je veux que tous mes sujets vivent bien. Libres de toute peur, violence ou intimidation. » Il tourna légèrement sa tête, ses yeux voletant aux doigts fins et pales de Junhong alors qu'ils chiffonnaient le bleu profond de la robe qu'il portait. « Les villages ne devraient pas être brûlés, Junhong. C'est pourquoi des hommes comme le seigneur Kang doivent être détruits, et pourquoi des hommes comme le général Kwon doivent être surveillés de très près. »

Le garçon ne fit qu'acquiescer. Son regard retraça les lignes floues du motif subtil qui décorait la soie exquise couvrant son corps, sans savoir quoi dire. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à propos de la présence de Yongguk. Il se sentait plus à l'aise assis à côté de l'homme le plus puissant de la Péninsule de Joseon qu'il ne l'avait jamais été au palace du seigneur Kang.

Un écho de bruit de pas approcha des salles, et une voix vint de derrière eux :

« – Votre Altesse. » dit Hwayah, sa voix chaleureuse. « Les couturières sont ici pour les mesures de Junhong. »

Le Roi se leva de son siège et hocha la tête :

« – Fais-lui une garde-robe complète, toute des soies les plus fines. Je le veux habillé en bleu, bordeaux et gris pour l'hiver. » Le ton de Yongguk était décisif, une main tendre caressant aussi doucement qu'une plume l'arrière de la tête de Junhong. « Donne-lui des appartements privés du côté nord de l'aile. Assure-toi qu'il soit à l'aise. Et Hwayah, j'enverrai quérir des artisans en ville pour créer un brassard d'Or pour son bras, alors sois sûre que les mesures soient prises pour son biceps. »

Hwayah hocha la tête, et le Roi partit. Junhong fut pris dans un tourbillon d'action. Quatre femmes qu'il n'avait pas encore vues entrèrent et l'entraînèrent plus loin, le conduisant du couloir à encore un autre, puis à une pièce elle aussi luxueusement décorée. La robe bleu foncé qu'il tenait fut écartée de son corps, et il se tint nu et exposé alors que ces femmes enroulaient des cordes autour de ses bras et de ses jambes, mesurant la largeur et la longueur de ses membres, étudiant sa taille et son ventre minuscule et sa poitrine non tonique. Chaque femme prirent des notes et discutèrent entre elles :

« – Assurez-vous de mesurer ses pieds et ses chevilles, il aura besoin de bottes pour l'arrivée de la neige », dit l'une.

« – Il aura l'air superbe dans un manteau gris anthracite au-dessus d'un pantalon bordeaux », ajouta une autre.

« – Son physique mince se verra pourtant mieux dans des robes. Elles mettront en valeur sa taille et le col pourra tomber bas pour exposer ces clavicules », fit écho la troisième, tandis que Hwayah regardait tout cela avec amusement depuis la porte.

« – Vous avez entendu le Roi. Faites-lui tous les habits dont il aura besoin, mais gardez les couleurs spécifiées. » Les quatre femmes acquiescèrent en chœur pendant que Junhong se tenait nu et les joues rouges. Évidement de nombreuses personnes l'avaient vu nu avant, il n'avait jamais porté grand-chose à la cour du seigneur Kang. On ne lui fournissait pas plus qu'un simple pagne, parfois juste un drap de soie qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination.

Les membres de cette cour l'avaient regardé avec désir alors qu'il paradait aux alentours, les yeux soulignés de kôhl, les lèvres teintes avec des baies fraîches pour les rendre rouges et charnues. Le seigneur ne se préoccupait pas de garder son corps privé, l'exposant régulièrement, le révélant, l'humiliant devant les autres. Cela n'avait jamais été rare pour le seigneur Kang d'exiger les plaisirs de Junhong même quand d'autres étaient dans la pièce et pouvaient regarder pendant qu'il accomplissait son devoir en tant que avide prostitué du seigneur.

Malgré cela, il avait toujours été jalousement gardé. Le seigneur Kang exposait son corps, et révélait sa chair mais seulement pour montrer ce qui était sien. Si un autre homme ou femme regardait Junhong avec un regard insistant, cela se finissait uniquement dans la douleur et la punition. Même s'il était le prix de son maître, il n'avait jamais été traité comme s'il possédait une quelconque valeur.

« – Quand vous aurez terminé ses vêtements, je veux de nouveaux rideaux pour ses chambres. Elles ont été inoccupées pour beaucoup trop longtemps et elles sont besoin d'un peu de vie », continua Hwayah, arrachant Junhong à ses pensées. Il regarda les couturières alors qu'elles retiraient leurs mains de sa peau, se déplaçant pour plutôt mesurer les fenêtres et les têtes de lit, discutant entre elles.

« – Que sont ces pièces ? » demanda Junhong d'une voix douce, presque trop effrayé de demander. Sa jambe droite se courba, se déplaçant comme pour essayer de se cacher avec sa cuisse, n'ayant pas encore eu la permission de s'habiller – et n'osant pas tant qu'il n'en aurait pas eu l'ordre. Il avait des cicatrices le long de son dos, des souvenirs des punitions pour avoir couvert son corps dans sa maison précédente.

Hwayah prit la robe bleue de là où elle était étendue sur le lit, bougeant délicatement derrière le garçon timide pour l'aider à se rhabiller :

« – C'est l'aile de Sa Majesté. Cette partie entière du palace fut construite pour servir les besoins du Roi. Il y a ses chambres privées, où il dort et se lave. Ses arrière-cours, ses bureaux, ses bibliothèques où il se rend pour passer du temps loin des seigneurs ennuyeux et de la politique fatigante », dit-elle, bougeant pour fermer la robe. « Il y a aussi des pièces construites pour abriter une épouse et n'importe quelles concubines le Roi choisit de prendre. Cependant il n'en a aucune, donc beaucoup de pièces de cette aile sont vides. Mais plus maintenant, petit », dit-elle avec un sourire presque maternel. Cela faisait des années depuis que Junhong avait senti la chaleur d'un réconfort maternel, et il s'attacha immédiatement à Hwayah.

« – Pourquoi me donnerait-il ces chambres alors ? » demanda-t-il, regardant autour avec incertitude.

« – Parce qu'il a choisi pour toi de rester ici, mon garçon. » dit Hwayah, s'avançant et fermant son col. Elle fixa les couturières pendant qu'elles discutaient et s'agita :

« – Vous êtes congédiées. Laissez-nous. »

Elle firent immédiatement comme il leur était dit, leurs voix disparaissant rapidement au bout du couloir.

Junhong regarda la femme devant lui alors qu'elle redressait le matelas du lit simple. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui était arrivé à la femme qui, il en était sûr, avait été gardée par le père de Yongguk dans ces chambres, mais il se souvint alors comment le noble Roi avait demandé à ce que toutes les femmes soient renvoyées chez elles.

« – Mon Yongguk a été gentil depuis qu'il est enfant. Il préférait lire ses livres au combat et à l'apprentissage de l'épée comme son père le voulait », sourit Hwayah, secouant la tête. « Sa mère mourut quand il est né, et il n'a jamais accepté la façon dont un roi vit habituellement. Ce dont il a besoin, Junhong, c’est de la compagnie. »

Elle soupira : « Je ne connais pas la vraie raison pour laquelle il désire que tu restes, mais je suis sûre qu'il a une raison pour te vouloir ici, et pour te vouloir près.

– Pourquoi a t-il dit qu'il ferait appel à des artisans pour créer un bijou pour mon bras ? » Il était rempli de tant de questions, sa gorge serrée alors qu'il ne pouvait pas croire tout ce qui arrivait.

« – C'est une tradition, qu'une concubine ou un esclave doive être marqué. Certains tatouent une bande autour de l'avant-bras, d'autres attachent du métal si serré qu'il est impossible à retirer. Yongguk a opté pour une bande d'or pour toi, quelque chose de magnifique. » Hwayah faisait gonfler un oreiller dans ses mains et en fixant le garçon elle dit : « Que tu sois sa concubine ou non, Junhong, ce brassard te désignera comme une possession du Roi. N'importe quoi, que ce soit un seigneur demandant une audience privée, ou même quelque chose d'aussi simple que quelqu'un dans le palace désirant te donner des ordres, ou du travail, tout devra passer par lui. En étant sien, Junhong, tu est la personne la plus en sécurité dans le château. »

« – Je ne suis pas effrayé par lui », confessa Junhong. « Il ne me fait pas ressentir de peur. »

« – Mais tu devras quand même lui parler avec le respect dû à un Roi. Je l'ai connu depuis qu'il était un bébé. J'étais sa nourrice, le nourrissant de mon sein pendant que son père dirigeait le Royaume, dit-elle, mais je lui parle toujours comme à mon Roi, juste comme tu le devrais aussi. Peu importe à quel point il te montre de la bonté. » Son ton était avertissant, son regard sérieux.

Junhong hocha la tête :

« – Je serai respectueux avec lui, Madame », dit-il.

Elle sourit chaudement et prit en coupe sa joue :

« – Maintenant, laisse-moi te nourrir. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Le nom de la capitale, Huingol (흰골) est le coréen pour "Vallée Blanche". L'histoire entière prend place dans un genre d'ancien royaume coréen. J'ai pris beaucoup d'aspects de la Corée ancienne et médiévale mais j'ai évidemment changé et altéré des faits pour correspondre à mon histoire.
> 
> ~
> 
> Bonjour ! C'est Liclick, la traductrice :D  
> Je dois avouer que je suis très nerveuse parce que ceci est ma première traduction - surtout que j'adore cette merveilleuse histoire, et j'espère ne pas la gâcher ! Je remercie l'auteur, Chngminxo, de m'avoir donné la permission de traduire; j'espère faire honneur à son travail. Ses notes contiennent parfois des précisions sur des éléments de l'histoire, je les traduirai alors comme maintenant ^^  
> Merci aussi à ma bêta-reader, Chayton, qui a dû supporter ma mise en page désastreuse et mes guillemets placés n'importe comment xD
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Quelques traductions rapides:  
> Un Chollima (천리마) est une créature mystique coréenne, une sorte de Pégase. Ce sont des chevaux blancs avec des ailes.  
> Le nom Noeul (노을) signifie "coucher de soleil" en coréen. J'ai choisi ce terme d'après la robe du cheval. Le nom Sekwan (세관) est un nom que j'ai inventé et n'a, à ma connaissance, aucune signification. Enfin, Yeona (연아) est un nom coréen signifiant beauté et élégance.

Des jours passèrent avant que Junhong voie de nouveau Yongguk. Il avait été facilement submergé par la taille de la cité, et n'était même pas encore allé aux portes d'entrée. Il se demanda à son second jour dans Huingol s’il était ne serait-ce qu’autorisé à quitter l’enceinte du palais.

 

Les couloirs du palace étaient tapissés de visages inconnus, qui le regardaient tous avec curiosité. Il se demanda à quelle fréquence de nouveaux venus arrivaient au Palace. Il était observé pendant qu'il marchait dans les couloirs et se glissait à travers les chambres, comme s’il était un animal enfermé dans une cage pour le plaisir de voir de ceux qui l'entouraient. Le sentiment d'être si fixé l'avait fait retourner dans ses chambres moins d'une heure après en être sorti pour explorer.  
  
Les couloirs de l'aile du Roi étaient silencieux alors qu'il les traversait. Les serviteurs étaient peu nombreux, mais le ruissellement constant des courants d'eau dans chaque arrière-cour jaillissait à travers le silence, donnant vie aux séries de pièces privées vides. Il se demanda ce qui se trouvait derrière beaucoup de ces portes closes, mais cela était une partie du Palace qu'il ne voulait pas interrompre. Yongguk avait été bon pour lui, il n'envahirait pas l'intimité du Roi par peur de détruire cette bonté.

 

Il passa le seuil de sa chambre à coucher et vit une série de paquets posés sur son lit. Ses sourcils noir corbeau se froncèrent, et ses lèvres rosées s'ouvrirent alors qu'il s'avançait lentement à côté du lit. Jamais durant toutes ses années vécues avec le seigneur Kang il n'avait vu autant de cadeaux disposés en face de lui. Chacun était enroulé dans du papier marron, et fermé avec un fil, et il les approcha avec des mains timides. Une note était posée sur le lit, écrite d'une écriture soignée mais il ne comprenait pas les caractères inscrits sur le papier.

 

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent, venant du couloir, et Junhong ravala sa nervosité pour ouvrir doucement la porte, voyant un jeune homme marcher, un plateau dans ses mains.

 

« – E–Euh, excusez-moi, » dit Junhong. Il n'avait pas tellement parlé depuis son arrivée dans la cité, mais avec chaque mot il réalisa que son accent du sud était fort. Il incurvait ses mots et tordait son ton, roulant chaque syllabe et retirant les coins et les bords de la langue du nord.

 

« – Oui, mon Seigneur ? » répondit l'homme, s'inclinant poliment. Junhong regarda la note dans ses mains, et la tendit précautionneusement à l'autre.

 

« – Je... » dit-il, ses joues rougissant. « Je ne peux pas lire. »

 

Le serviteur cligna des yeux dans un sursaut de surprise, avant de prendre la note.

 

« – Bien sûr, mon Seigneur », dit-il, éclaircissant sa gorge. « Junhong-ah. » commença le serviteur. « J'ai demandé à mes couturières les plus compétentes de te créer ces vêtements dans les soies les plus fines. Si tu as besoin de plus d'habits, tu peux les envoyer quérir à n'importe quel moment en demandant simplement à Hwayah. Je dois te demander de ne jamais retirer le bracelet d'or fait pour ton bras. Il doit être porté sous tes vêtements à tout moment. Enfin, un présent. Quand tu es arrivé dans mon palais, tu n'avais rien. Tu as dit jouer du Gayageum, et celui-ci est tien. Chéris-le, car il sera ton fidèle compagnon. » Le serviteur éclaircit sa gorge. « Ce n'est pas signé, mon Seigneur, mais l'écriture est celle de Sa Majesté. »

 

Junhong hocha la tête et prit délicatement la lettre qui lui était tendue.

 

« – Merci de me l'avoir lue. » Il tourna sa tête, examinant les présents sur son lit.

 

Il avait appris à jouer du Gayageum alors qu'il était enfant, sur un que sa grand-mère lui avait dit être dans sa famille depuis de nombreuses années. Elle avait passé de longues soirées à son côté, lui apprenant à pincer les cordes, à faire trembler et osciller chaque note. Son père lui avait une fois dit que l'argent ne serait jamais une préoccupation de sa famille, aussi longtemps qu'ils pourraient entendre une telle musique. Le magnifique instrument avait été brûlé dans le feu qui avait consumé sa maison, et son père.

 

Alors que le serviteur se retirait de lui-même, Junhong retourna à son lit. Il déballa chaque vêtement fait pour lui. Le tissu était doux, et les couleurs profondes et vibrantes. Ils étaient différents de tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu avant et ils avaient été créés spécialement pour lui. Ensuite, il défit le papier autour du brassard d'or, et il le glissa à sa place, le poussant au-dessus de son coude jusqu'à ce qu'il se fixe autour de son biceps. L'or scintillait dans la lumière, brillait contre sa peau claire et une voix dans sa tête pria pour que son Roi aime la vue.

 

Ce fut quand il atteignit le dernier cadeau que ses doigts tremblèrent. Ils s’emmêlèrent pendant qu'il tentait de dénouer la simple ficelle, puis déchirèrent le papier avec beaucoup moins de soin ou d'efficacité pour révéler une boîte longue et lisse. Alors qu'il relevait le couvercle, son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Le Gayageum était fait dans un seul morceau de bois de Paulownia, avec des détails d'ébène et d'or. Chaque corde était attachée au corps avec une perle, et il reposait sur un lit de satin à l'intérieur de la boîte. Junhong ne pouvait pas croire que quelque chose de si beau était sien.

 

Durant les jours suivants, il avait pratiqué pendant de longues heures, parfois tard dans la soirée. Ses doigts étaient rouges et endoloris aux bouts mais il n'avait que peu de regrets alors que la musique se répandait à travers son âme. Évidemment il avait joué de la musique lorsqu'il était à la cour de son ancien maître, mais aucun instrument n'avait jamais été ainsi.

 

Ce fut le matin de son cinquième jour au Palace que Junhong choisit de poser son instrument, et de chercher de la nourriture. Souvent, il restait dans ses chambres jusqu'à ce qu'un des nombreux serviteurs qui travaillaient dans l'aile du Roi lui rappellent qu'il devait manger.

 

Ses pieds chaussés étaient silencieux sur les sols de pierre alors qu'il ouvrit timidement la porte qui menait aux vastes cuisines, le son des pots se heurtant et l'arôme de la nourriture fraîche se glissant sous la porte. Il déglutit nerveusement et remonta précautionneusement la manche en soie de sa robe bordeaux pour qu'ainsi il puisse pousser la porte et s'avancer lentement à l'intérieur.

 

La pièce était beaucoup moins bondée que ce à quoi il attendait. Quelques serviteurs bavardaient entre eux pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs tâches ménagères. Son estomac grogna quand il sentit l'incroyable arôme de la viande fraîche, ses yeux recherchant aux alentours.

 

« – Est-ce je peux ? » vint une voix quelque peu irritée de l'autre côté de la salle. Ses yeux se relevèrent et il vit trois jeunes hommes à une table. Un était perché sur le meuble, ses jambes pendantes alors qu'il regardait les deux autres se chamailler :

 

« – J'essaie de travailler. » La voix irritée appartenait à un pâle jeune homme. Ses cheveux étaient noir de jais, ses traits délicats et montraient une beauté masculine que Junhong n'avait pas vue dans le Sud. Il portait une robe marron foncé en laine avec les manches remontées jusqu'à ses coudes, ses lèvres rabattues en une mine renfrognée pendant qu'il tentait d'arranger de la nourriture sur un plat d'argent.

 

« – Tu es celui qui viens dans ma cuisine et qui vole toute la nourriture sans me demander. » répondit l'autre, essayant de limiter les prises de l'autre homme. Il était plus grand, ses lèvres pleines et charnues, et ses yeux des amandes qui se réduisaient en croissants quand il souriait ; Junhong le reconnut comme le serviteur dans le couloir qui lui avait lu la lettre du Roi. Le troisième du groupe était silencieux pendant qu'il balançait ses jambes et regardait. Sa tenue était plus luxueuse, la robe d'un ocre profond clairement faite de soie, et ses cheveux noirs attachés en dégageant son visage avec une lanière en cuir qui distinguait sa position de celle des serviteurs qui se disputaient.

 

« – Daehyun, tu sais très bien que j'ai été envoyé ici sur ordre de mon Maître. Il a demandé à avoir cette nourriture. » reprit le premier, giflant une main qui s'approchait pour prendre la poire ronde qui était posée sur le plateau.

 

« – Oui, et je sais aussi très bien que ton Maître ne peut pas venir ainsi et voler le contenu de la cuisine du Roi ! » répondit Daehyun. Junhong regardait confus et étonné, incertain quant à ce qu'il voyait.

 

« – Qui es-tu ? » demanda une voix douce, faisant sursauter Junhong. La paire de querelleurs oublia leur prise de bec et se tourna pour examiner le nouvel arrivant pendant que leur troisième compagnon silencieux exprimait sa curiosité. Daehyun leva un sourcil et pencha la tête, reconnaissant le garçon mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir sa bouche pour parler, le jeune homme perché sur la table lui donna un sourire quelque peu connaisseur.

 

« – Tu es Junhong, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-il, glissant précautionneusement de là où il était assis et se tournant pour lui faire face. « La concubine du seigneur Kang. »

 

« – Je–Je n'appartiens plus au seigneur Kang... » balbutia Junhong, ne sachant pas comment ce garçon savait qui il était. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, regardant par-delà l'épaule de l'autre homme plus petit, plutôt que de regarder les autres.

 

« – Évidemment que tu ne lui appartiens plus. Tu appartiens au Roi. » dit le garçon, inclinant sa tête en une salutation polie. « Je suis Jongup. »

 

« – Alors tu es le fameux Junhong, hm ? » demanda le beau voleur de nourriture, utilisant subtilement la distraction de son ami pour glisser une seconde poire sur le plat devant lui. « Le général Kwon a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis Youngjae, et voici Daehyun. »

 

« – Je peux me présenter tout seul. » dit Daehyun, donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami, bien que son regard soit resté sur le garçon devant lui. Junhong fut reconnaissant que Daehyun n'aborde pas le fait qu'ils se soient rencontrés avant.

 

« – Fameux ? » demanda t-il, incertain quant à savoir s’il aimait cette désignation.

 

« – Oh oui, définitivement fameux. » commença Youngjae, Daehyun prenant rapidement la suite :

 

« – Il y a eu beaucoup de bavardages au Palais sur toi. La concubine venant du Sud. » Il hocha la tête. Youngjae fredonna en accord, mais Jongup secoua la tête.

 

« – Il y a toujours des rumeurs au Palais. Spécialement entre les serviteurs ennuyeux et les cuisiniers bruyants. » Il ne détourna pas le regard de Junhong pendant qu'il parlait, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire. « J'ai entendu de bonnes choses. Ne t'occupes pas des inepties que disent ces deux-là. » Junhong déglutit et hocha la tête, ses doigts agrippant nerveusement les manches de sa robe.

 

« – Je ne savais pas que les gens parlaient de moi... » admit-il, jetant un coup d’œil aux deux derrière Jongup, avant de rabaisser son regard. Jongup portait des chaussons de soie noire, et Junhong se demanda qui était le jeune homme. La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois et Hwayah regarda à l'intérieur, ses sourcils s'arquant sous la surprise quand elle vit Junhong.

 

« – Jongup-ah, je savais que tu serais ici. » dit-elle. « Daehyun et Youngjae te causent-il encore des problèmes ? »

 

« – J'apprécie le divertissement, Madame. » répondit Junhong, son intérêt se tournant vers la femme bienveillante.

 

« – Toi et Junhong avez été convoqués à la Cour du Lotus. » dit-elle, souriant chaudement à Junhong, avant de regarder derrière lui, vers les deux serviteurs qui avaient de nouveau commencé à se disputer. « Junhong-ah, j'espère que Jongup ici présent, t'explique avec qui il est préférable d'éviter l'amitié. Certains serviteurs ne sont rien d'autre que des sources de tracas. » soupira t-elle, envoyant aux deux un regard d'avertissement, avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

 

« – Suis moi, Junhong-ssi. » dit Jongup, commençant à guider le plus jeune à travers les cuisines. Cuisiniers et serviteurs se déplaçaient partout dans les vastes pièces, n’accordant aucun regard au jeune homme habillé de soie pendant qu'ils se concentraient sur le travail devant eux. Une porte large et lourde à la toute fin des pièces fut ouverte par le plus petit homme, les guidant dans la direction de l'extrémité la plus éloignée de l'aile privée du Roi. Les deux restèrent silencieux, le son de leurs chaussons rencontrant le sol en pierre étant la seule chose les accompagnant.

 

La première chose qu'entendit Junhong fut le son de l'eau ruisselante. Il connaissait assez l'agencement de l'aile pour savoir que ce n'était pas l'arrière-cour qu'il avait vue lors de son premier jour au Palais et il était heureux que Jongup soit à ses côtés car sans l'autre, il était certain qu'il se perdrait.

 

« – Tu m'as surpris, Yongguk. » résonna une voix inconnue. « Je n'attendais pas de toi de tels choix. » Junhong fronça les sourcils à la familiarité des mots.

 

« – Je mentirais si je disais que j'étais surpris par toi. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses. » Le ton de Yongguk possédait une cordialité que Junhong n'avait pas entendue avant. « Comment va ta femme ? » s'enquit-il, sa question rencontrant un reniflement.

 

« – Elle couche avec ma servante. » répondit l'autre homme, riant à ses paroles. « Pas que cela soit un problème. Nous avons tous nos vices. »

 

« – Et coucher avec ton propre serviteur est un vice ? » La voix de Yongguk était remplie d'amusement. « Tu en parles comme si cela était une mauvaise chose. »

 

« – Je ne prétendrai jamais que c'est une mauvaise chose. Je ne pourrais jamais être plus satisfait et content que je le suis avec lui. De toute façon, donne-moi un seigneur qui n'a jamais couché avec un de ses serviteurs. Je suis sûr que tu aurais du mal à en trouver un seul. » dit l'inconnu.

 

« – Je suis très heureux que toi et ton épouse soient autant à l'aise avec votre arrangement. » dit le Roi, le son de ses robes murmurant en mouvement alors qu'il se levant.

 

« – Notre relation est définitivement bénéfique mutuellement et nous sommes tous les deux contents. Son père, en revanche... Quand le Roi, puisse t-il rester en paix, promit au seigneur Jung que sa main serait donnée à son fils, il ne s'attendait pas à un bâtard illégitime. » Les lèvres de Junhong s'ouvrirent et il jeta un coup d’œil à Jongup, l'expression de l'homme restant stoïque. « Quoique nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait qu'elle fait une bien meilleure femme pour moi qu'elle ne ferait une Reine. La jeune femme que j'ai engagée pour la cuisine lui fournit ce dont elle a besoin, quand j'ai quelqu'un pour satisfaire les miens.

 

– Parce qu'évidemment, satisfaire tes besoins est tout ce qu'il fait. » dit Yongguk avec un ton connaisseur.

 

La jeune paire tourna le coin et s'avança finalement dans l'arrière-cour. Yongguk se tenait près d'un large bassin, en dessous d'un saule pleureur. Ses robes étaient d'un violet profond, et ses traits détendus. Un autre homme était couché sur une chaise à côté de l'eau, sa peau claire alors qu'il amenait une tasse en bois sculpté à ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient longs et attachés en un chignon à l'arrière de sa tête, ses traits masculins et durs. Ses robes étaient noires, ornées d'un carmin riche, et une ceinture de cuir noir était serrée autour de sa taille. En dessous de la robe enroulée venait un pantalon noir, rentré dans des bottes de cuir qui écrasaient les cailloux reposant sur le sol. Il était évident, au premier regard, que cet homme était un militaire.

 

Tout de suite après qu'ils aient avancé dans l'arrière-cour, Jongup tomba à genoux et pressa ses deux paumes à plat contre la pierre. Junhong suivit en un battement de cils, tentant de suivre la conduite de l'autre, incertain de comment se comporter.

 

« – Tu n'as pas besoin de t'incliner, Jongup-ah. Tu es en milieu familier. » dit le Roi, sa tête se tournant pour regarder la paire sur le sol. Jongup releva sa tête et se leva précautionneusement, bougeant immédiatement pour s’asseoir à côté de l'inconnu. Junhong remarqua alors l'épée rengainée appuyée contre le siège. « Junhong-ah, voici le membre de la cour en qui j'ai le plus confiance et mon ami le plus cher. » dit le Roi, tendant une main au garçon prosterné. Il se leva et traversa lentement l'arrière-cour, se tenant aux côtés du Roi. Il n'avait pas vu Yongguk depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés et ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été appelé. « Mon demi-frère bâtard, Kim Himchan. »

 

« – Alors tu es le Junhong dont je ne cesse d'entendre parler. » Le bras de Himchan encercla la forme plus petite de Jongup, rapprochant le plus jeune de lui. Junhong déglutit, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'insinuait l'affirmation. « Un de mes généraux parle beaucoup de toi.

 

– Les complaintes égoïstes du seigneur Kwon ne sont pas une préoccupation de Junhong, » dit Yongguk. Le militaire rit et secoua la tête.

 

« – Il est vrai que ton jeune Junhong semble avoir eu un effet sur Kwon. Il ne cesse de parler de sa brave libération de l'emprise du seigneur Kang. » Himchan roula des yeux et se redressa, ses pieds se posant à plat contre le sol. « Il aime penser qu'il est un grand sauveur. Il ne semble même pas se rappeler de ses propres intentions envers les personnes qu'il a sauvées. » Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Yongguk, avant de jeter un coup d’œil à Junhong.

 

Le Roi tourna simplement sa tête pour faire face à Jongup alors que le garçon restait silencieux aux côtés de Himchan.

 

« – Jongup-ah, je voulais que tu rencontres Junhong. » dit-il, coupant court aux pensées de Himchan.

 

« – Nous nous sommes rencontrés plus tôt aujourd'hui, Yongguk-hyung. » dit Jongup avec une familiarité qui cloua Junhong sur place, ses lèvres s'ouvrant sous la surprise au ton informel du jeune homme. « Il est très timide. C'est assez mignon. » Les joues de Junhong rougirent à ces paroles, ne s'attendant pas à entendre de telles choses, son regard se fixant sur le sol.

 

Yongguk rit doucement et hocha la tête.

 

« – Il vient du Sud, il n'a pas de maison à laquelle je pourrais le renvoyer, alors il doit rester ici. » dit Yongguk sans même regarder le garçon dont il parlait. « Je veux un visage familier au palace pour lui. Quelqu'un qui, je le sais, est bienveillant, et qui ne serait pas influencé ou impressionné par les ragots des cuisines. Voudras-tu bien le surveiller ? »

 

« – Bien sûr que je le ferai, Yongguk-hyung. Junhongie et moi pouvons être amis. » Jongup hocha la tête et se releva, s'écartant légèrement de Himchan. Le sourire de Yongguk était doux, sa main se tendant pour caresser le côté de la tête de Jongup, avant qu'il ne se penche pour presser un baiser sur son front.

 

« – Merci. » Himchan haussa un sourcil.

 

« – Faites attention, votre Majesté. Vous savez que je n'hésiterai pas à vous frapper si vous essayer de séduire ce qui est mien. » dit-il, sa main passant le long du dos de Jongup.

 

« – Et, Général, vous savez que je peux vous faire exécuter pour m'avoir menacé. » La réponse de Yongguk était légère et Himchan rit.

 

« – Je suis heureux que nous n'ayons jamais cessé ces plaisanteries fraternelles. » Ce fut alors qu'une cinquième personne apparut dans l'entrée. Il était habillé d'une robe marron foncé, et s'inclina vers tous ceux qui se tenaient dans l'arrière-cour.

 

« – Votre Majesté, Général Kim, les fonctionnaires et les seigneurs que vous avez appelés attendent votre présence. » dit-il. Himchan fredonna et s'appuya précautionneusement pour se relever, ses doigts s'abaissant pour caresser les cheveux soyeux de Jongup.

 

Yongguk hocha la tête :

 

« – Nous arriverons dans peu de temps. » déclara t-il, avant de se retourner vers les deux plus jeunes. « Montre-lui le Palace, Jongup-ah. Tout ce que tu en estimes digne ou intéressant. »

 

Jongup se leva et hocha la tête, s'inclinant. « Vos désirs sont des ordres, Votre Majesté. » dit-il. Junhong remarqua le changement de comportement des deux aussitôt qu'une personne extérieure était en présence. Himchan souleva son épée du sol et fixa le fourreau à sa ceinture.

 

« – Je te ferai quérir quand j'aurai terminé, Jongup-ah. » dit Himchan. « Il y a des choses dont j'aimerais discuter. »

 

« – Bien, Mon Seigneur. » Jongup s'écarta de son siège et se courba, Junhong suivant le mouvement, ses dents agrippant sa lèvre alors que le Roi et son demi-frère les laissaient seuls dans le silence de l'arrière-cour.

 

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Junhong ne fut pas très sûr de ce qu'il était supposé dire. Il jeta un coup d’œil au garçon plus vieux (et plus petit) et hésita avant de lâcher :

 

« – Je ne savais pas que Sa Majesté avait un frère. »

 

« – Il en a un. » sourit Jongup. « Le Général Kim est en charge de l'Armée. Le Roi a une confiance inébranlable en lui, ils ont été très proches durant toute leur vie. » Pendant qu'il parlait, il fit signe vers la porte, commençant à guider Junhong de nouveau vers le couloir. Il suivit, ses pieds traînant contre le sol alors qu'il demandait :

 

« – C'est dur à dire... Qui est le plus vieux ? » Il se demanda si poser une telle question était impoli, ou même digne de trahison. Est-ce que cela serait en quelque sorte insultant envers leur Roi ?

 

« – Le Roi est plus vieux. Il est né vingt jours avant le Général Kim, mais ils ont grandi au Palace côte à côte, presque comme si ils étaient jumeaux » dit Jongup en acquiesçant. Junhong leva la tête.

 

« – Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il. « La Reine n'était-elle pas... Jalouse ?

 

– Non. Sa majesté mourut quand elle donnait naissance à Sa Majesté. La mère du Général Kim était l'une des concubines du Roi... Mais comme elle était enceinte et que le Général Kim était né si tôt après que le fils légitime du Roi le soit, elle fut sa nourrice. Elle les a élevés ensemble. » expliqua Jongup de sa voix douce. « Elle leur donna à tous les deux le sein, et elle s'occupa d'eux avec tendresse. Comme leur père les voulait également éduqués, ils ont reçu leur enseignement ensemble.

 

– Attends... » Junhong fronça les sourcils. « La mère du Général Kim a nourri Sa Majesté de son sein ? » demanda t-il, regardant Jongup qui souriait.

 

« – Kim Hwayah, oui. Elle est la mère du Général Kim. » précisa Jongup, voyant l'air de compréhension qui naquit sur le visage de Junhong. « Maintenant, le nouveau Roi l'a placée à la tête de son côté domestique.

 

– Elle... Ne m'a pas dit qu'elle avait été une concubine. » dit Junhong. Ils étaient dans une partie du palace où il ne s'était jamais aventuré auparavant, avec de larges couloirs et des fenêtres fermées. Plus de personnes s'affairaient, et quelques unes se tournèrent pour les regarder curieusement alors qu'ils passaient.

 

« – Cela fait de nombreuses années depuis qu'elle l'a été, Junhong-ah. Pendant vingt-cinq ans, elle a été la mère du fils du Roi, » lui rappela Jongup. Junhong pencha sa tête, rendant les regards insistants des hommes et des femmes autour d'eux.

 

« – Et toi, Jongup-ssi ? » demanda t-il, la voix douce. « Qu'es-tu ? »

 

« – Je suis l'assistant du Général Kim. » dit-il, regardant de côté les personnes autour d'eux. « Je fais ce qu'il souhaite de moi. Je vis avec lui et sa femme dans nos modestes appartements. » Il se tourna et regarda Junhong, ses yeux montrant que ce n'était pas toute la vérité. Il acquiesça, compréhensif, ils étaient bien trop en public pour un tel sujet.

 

La fin du couloir s'ouvrait sur deux larges portes qui étaient gardées par deux soldats bien vêtus. Les deux tenaient une lance dans leur main droite, des boucliers dans l'autre et affichaient des expressions redoutables sur leurs visages protégés.

 

« – Nous sommes dans l'aile publique », commença Jongup. « Cette partie du Palace est ouverte à tout le monde. Les politiciens arrivent par ici, tout comme les soldats et les généraux. Les paysans et de même, les Seigneurs, peuvent entrer s'ils souhaitent avoir une audience avec les fonctionnaires et les magistrats sur n'importe quel sujet. Parfois Sa Majesté accueille des événements ou des audiences publiques dans quelques unes des salles plus larges de ce côté. »

 

S'avançant à travers les portes et dans l'espace ouvert, Junhong se remémora pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Huingol qu'elle était la capitale. Les gens s'affairaient tout autour d'eux. De riches Seigneurs traversaient la place, débattant entre eux de terres et de taxes, des paysans portaient des marchandises qu'ils désiraient vendre ou offrir à leur Roi bien-aimé. L'étincelle de la vie les entourait, et c'était incroyable.

 

« – C'est grand... » murmura Junhong, esquivant de justesse un magistrat qui courait dans ses robes oranges à travers la place pour remplir une date limite. Tout cela lui donnait mal à la tête.

 

« – Ça l'est. » sourit Jongup, guidant le plus jeune vers un autre bâtiment. « C'est notre temple. Ce n'en est qu'un parmi les centaines partout dans la cité, et ceux du Palace, mais celui-ci est magnifique ; il a les peintures.

 

– Les peintures ? » demanda Junhong, se ruant pour suivre son nouvel ami et très utile guide. Le temple était rond et grand. Les murs d'or et le toit écarlate étaient assortis à ceux du complexe palatial qui les entourait, mais la porte de cette pièce était large et d'un noir de jais. Des formes étaient sculptées dans le bois dur, créant des mots insensés aux yeux inéduqués de Junhong. Jongup ouvrit la porte, et Junhong le suivit à l'intérieur, leur permettant d'être aspirés dans l'obscurité de la salle.

 

Il fut surpris de trouver le temple vide, alors que la place dehors avait été submergée par des corps vivant leurs vies à toute vitesse. Chaque pas résonnait sur les sols de pierre alors qu'il regardait les traînées sombres qui marquaient les murs, menant au simple autel créé et décoré pour leurs Dieux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui rendait ce temple si magnifique comme l'avait pointé Jongup, mais c'est alors qu'il les vit.

 

Des formes, des figures peintes délicatement sur les murs autour d'eux. Il vit des montagnes, des arbres, des bâtiments. Des soldats se battaient, des femmes portaient des enfants, et des cheveux cavalaient à l'état sauvage dans les rues.

 

« – Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Junhong, ses doigts traçant le détail incroyable d'un arbre, pas plus grand que son ongle du pouce.

 

« – C'est l'histoire de Huingol. Regarde. » Jongup sourit et tira sur son poignet, l'entraînant à travers la pièce, à côté de la porte. Il n'y avait que des arbres. Des centaines, peut-être des milliers d'arbres peints sur le mur, chacun différent. Les doigts de Jongup caressèrent une clairière dans la forêt d'encre, un homme se tenait courbé. « C'est Sekwan, il était le Roi d'un peuple ancien. Il fut blessé durant une bataille dans les montagnes, et il descendit dans la Vallée pour trouver un refuge et guérir ses plaies. » Junhong remarqua l'encre étalée à ses pieds, du sang. « Il allait mourir. Si il arrivait à survivre à ses blessures, il serait tué en essayant de quitter la Vallée à la recherche de ses armées. » expliqua Jongup, sa main glissant sur le plâtre, à travers les arbres jusqu'à une autre clairière. « Il dormit dans une clairière, soignant ses plaies et priant les Dieux qu'elles guérissent, et que la guerre ne soit pas perdue. »

 

Les yeux de Junhong trouvèrent la forme d'un cheval, peint dans un blanc qui contrastait avec les arbres noirs. Sa jambe avant était étendue en avant, tandis que de larges ailes se déployaient de son dos. La silhouette de Sekwan était prosternée devant cette créature majestueuse. « Ce fut quand il se reposait dans la clairière qu'un Chollima blanc ivoire le trouva au bord de la mort. Elle inclina sa tête et toucha ses blessures de son nez, qui guérirent immédiatement. Mais quand son museau vint au contact de son sang, sa robe blanche devint rouge écarlate. » décrit Jongup pendant que Junhong suivait chaque mot à travers la peinture. Il regarda alors que la petite forme du magnifique Chollima devenait d'un rouge sang profond. « Sekwan la nomma Noeul comme son corps était de la couleur du coucher de soleil, et il monta sur son dos. Elle l'amena à la bataille. » Jongup guida délicatement Junhong où les peintures représentaient le côté pointu de la montagne, et où les soldats se battaient contre les bords des falaises. « L'armée ennemie fut remplie d'épouvante au miracle de la vie de Sekwan. Ils croyaient tous qu'il était mort, mais au contraire il revint sur le dos du magnifique Chollima écarlate, Noeul. »

 

De petits traits peints se rassemblèrent pour montrer les soldats fuyant à travers les passages montagneux, pendant que l'armée de Sekwan se réjouissait de leur victoire, se tenant entre les corps de leurs ennemis abattus. « Les Généraux demandèrent au Roi Sekwan comment il avait survécu, et il amena donc son armée à travers la Vallée jusqu'à la clairière où il s'était allongé pour mourir. Quand il retourna à sa clairière, le sol imbibé de sang exactement là où avait été, des fleurs blanches commencèrent à fleurir. Il tomba à genoux, et remercia les Dieux pour avoir envoyé Noeul le sauver, comme il était clair qu'il était le Roi qu'ils avaient choisi pour sauver son peuple et l’amener dans la Vallée. » expliqua Jongup. « Il promit aux Dieux qu'il construirait un royaume grand et puissant à cet endroit précis, et le nommerait Huingol. »

 

« – Vallée Blanche... » dit Junhong avançant d'un pas devant Jongup. Le plus vieux regarda le garçon du Sud pendant qu'il contemplait les formes sur le plâtre, hochant la tête.

 

« – Vallée Blanche. » répondit-il. Junhong fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Jongup.

 

« – Qu'est-il arrivé à Noeul ? » demanda-t-il, cherchant sa silhouette écarlate sur le plâtre.

 

« – Noeul ne pouvait plus retourner au Paradis. Elle n'était plus blanche et pure, mais s'était au contraire sacrifiée pour sauver le Roi Sekwan. C'est pourquoi elle est devenue rouge quand elle a touché son sang. Elle a transféré son immortalité pour le sauver », expliqua Jongup. « Ses ailes commencèrent lentement à disparaître, et elle devint un cheval mortel et fut oublié. On dit qu'un jour après que ses ailes aient disparu, elle retourna dans la forêt, et ne fut jamais revue. Certains disent, pourtant, que son esprit retourne dans le corps de n'importe quel cheval que le Roi de Huingol prend comme sien, car Noeul voudra toujours le protéger. »

 

Junhong retraça sa forme.

 

« – C'est triste... » dit-il, examinant la peinture alors qu'elle la représentait disparaître dans la forêt d'où elle venait. « Elle a sauvé sa vie, elle a abandonné son immortalité pour lui, et il l'a oubliée. »

 

« – Il ne l'a pas oubliée. » dit Jongup. « Depuis, Huingol a été une cité de chevaux. Notre cité, notre royaume tourne autour la divinité des chevaux. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Nous n'oublierons jamais ce que son espèce a fait pour nous, et ce qu'elle nous a donné. En Huingol nous apprenons à monter à cheval en même temps que nous apprenons à marcher, ou lire et écrire. » Jongup sourit, se reculant. Ils n'avait passé que le tout début de la peinture, et il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus à voir. « Es-tu souvent monté à cheval, Junhongie-ah ? »

 

« – Je... » Junhong déglutit. « Je ne suis jamais monté à cheval. Je n'en avais jamais vu un vrai jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur Kang vienne dans mon village quand j'avais seize ans. » admit-il avec un froncement de sourcils, ses yeux retournant au Chollima sur le mur.

 

« – Alors je sais où t'amener ensuite. » Le sourire de Jongup était aussi brillant que le soleil et Junhong put voir pourquoi Himchan était si amoureux. Une main se glissa dans la sienne et il fut entraîné hors du temple vers la place. Jongup le tira dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus, mais ou lien de le ramener dans le Palace, ils le passèrent pour ensuite le contourner, où un large bâtiment de bois se tenait, entouré d'arbres de Paulownia. Les personnes qui s'attardaient ici étaient différentes de celles qui avaient été sur la place. Des hommes puissants habillés de cuir et de toile de jute transportaient des ballots de foin hors des chariots, pendant que des serviteurs portaient des seaux de graines et d'eau à travers le bâtiment. L'image d'un Chollima était sculptée au-dessus de la porte et l'odeur d'herbe et de sueur imprégnait lourdement l'air.

 

« – C'est elle ? » demanda Junhong, montrant la gravure.

 

« – C'est Noeul. » sourit Jongup, tirant Junhong au-delà des portes ouvertes et dans les étables. Il était émerveillé rien qu'à la taille de la structure. Il devait y avoir plus d'une centaine de chevaux abrités et soignés dans le bâtiment seul, chacun d'entre eux nécessitant d'être nourri et brossé et soigné de façon différente. « Chacun de ces cheveux est pris en charge comme s'ils étaient des princes ou des princesses. Ils sont plus précieux pour nous que n'importe quel or pourrait l'être, ils sont tous protégés par l'esprit sacré de Noeul. » Junhong remarqua le petit autel juste dans la porte où brûlait de l'encens et de petits cadeaux de pain et de fruits étaient posés dans une petit panier. Jongup vit son regard. « Ce sont des cadeaux pour elle, quelques uns des garçons d'étable d'ici la prient à la place de nos Dieux. »

 

« – Jongup-ssi. » Une voix vint de derrière eux. Junhong se tourna et Jongup fit de même, voyant qu'un grand clerc se tenait derrière eux, le regardant alors qu'il s'inclinait. « Le Général Kim vous a fait appeler. » Jongup sourit et inclina sa tête.

 

« – Merci. » dit-il, avant de se tourner vers Junhong. « Je dois partir. Veux-tu que je te ramène à tes chambres ? »

 

« – Non. » dit immédiatement Junhong, ses joues rouges alors qu'il tournait la tête et regardait autour de lui. « Je... Je veux regarder ici d'abord. »

 

Jongup acquiesça et sourit.

 

« – D’accord... J'espère te revoir bientôt, Junhongie-ah. Je suis heureux que nous soyons amis. »

 

« – Je le suis aussi, et merci, Jongup-ssi. » dit Junhong, un rougissement apparaissant sur ses joues.

 

« – Quand nous nous reverrons, appelle-moi hyung s'il-te-plaît. » Jongup sourit brillamment, avant de se dépêcher derrière le clerc et laissant Junhong seul avec des inconnus affairés. Il fit un pas en avant et regarda autour, ses yeux glissant sur les formes majestueuses des animaux magnifiques l'entourant. Leurs corps étaient forts et leurs robes brillaient de sueur dans la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres qui s'alignaient sur les murs de l'étable.

 

Quand il était enfant, on lui avait raconté des histoires de guerriers chevauchant sur les dos de puissants étalons, ou des mythes de Chollima charmant les mortels avec leur beauté, mais il n'avait jamais compris jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vu les animaux de ses propres yeux. Maintenant il pouvait voir leurs longs cils, leurs nez humides. Il pouvait voir la façon dont leurs sabots s'enfonçaient dans le foin sous leurs pieds, ou comment leurs oreilles s'agitaient et leurs queues se balançaient pour chasser les mouches persistantes qui bourdonnaient autour d'eux.

 

« – Bouge. » grogna un homme, et il sauta en dehors du chemin d'une charrette qui était poussée derrière lui. Ce fut là qu'il la remarqua.

 

Au bout de l'étable était une stalle et à l'intérieur se tenait une jument noir de jais. Son garrot était à presque deux mètres du sol et sa robe brillait comme si elle était faite de soie fine. Une seule bande blanche sur le bas de son visage contrastait avec le noir de sa robe, et sa crinière tombait le long de sa gorge élégante. Junhong pensa qu'elle était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vue. Ses mains se courbèrent autour de la clôture qui se tenait entre eux, regardant alors qu'elle fourrait son nez dans le foin autour de ses sabots.

 

« – Bonjour... » lui murmura t-il avec une voix douce. Il sursauta alors que sa tête se releva, ses grands yeux le trouvant. « Tu es magnifique. » admit-il. Elle renifla et bougea ses oreilles, sa tête se tournant pour le surveiller. Précautionneusement, il leva une main et la lui tendit, sentant un frisson alors qu'elle s'approchait curieusement pour l'inspecter. L'histoire qui lui avait été racontée lui vint en tête pendant qu'il passait délicatement une main le long de son museau. « Un Chollima doit être aveuglant s’ils sont plus beaux que toi. » Le cheval bougea sa tête pour le toucher du nez, relâchant un grognement équin alors qu'il bougeait ses bras autour de son cou.

 

« – Son nom est Yeona. » vint une voix familière de derrière lui. Junhong tourna sa tête, son visage rougissant une fois encore alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder la silhouette de Yongguk.

 

« – Votre Majesté ! » dit-il, surpris, avant de s'écarter du cheval et de s'incliner. Yongguk sourit, s'avançant et glissant sa main sur le nez de Yeona.  
  
« – Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, Junhong se raidissant et hochant la tête pendant qu'il essayait de ravaler sa nervosité.

 

« – V–Votre Majesté, je ne pense que j'aie déjà vu un animal aussi magnifique avant. » admit-il. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent nerveusement dans la soie de sa robe, examinant pendant que le Roi défaisait la porte de la stalle et s'avançait à côté de la bête.

 

Il fit signe à Junhong de le suivre.

 

« – Un garçon d'écurie m'a un jour dit qu'il croyait qu'elle descendait de Noeul. » déclara Yongguk, son bras s'enroulant autour de son cou. « Sa mère arriva enceinte de la forêt quand j'avais quinze ans. Elle fut amenée dans ces écuries pour donner naissance, et ma magnifique Yeona naquit le jour de mon anniversaire. Le garçon d'écurie me dit qu'un si beau poulain était un cadeau des Dieux eux-même, qui m'était destiné. »

 

« – Croyez-vous cela, Votre Majesté ? » demanda calmement Junhong, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

 

« – Peu importe que je le croie ou non. Je suis le seul qu'elle autorise à monter sur son dos, et elle m'est fidèle. » Yongguk sourit. « Elle est la plus têtue des créatures dans ces étables, elle ignore habituellement tous ceux qui essayent de lui parler. Toutefois, elle semble t'aimer. »

 

Junhong cligna des yeux sous la surprise, jetant un coup d’œil à la sublime créature alors qu'elle tournait la tête et lui donnait un petit coup, gentiment. Il essayait de réprimer un sourire, et tourna sa tête alors qu'elle s'avançait pour lui accorder son affection. Il ne vit pas le sourire du Roi.  
  
« – Apporte-moi sa selle et sa bride. » dit Yongguk a un garçon d'étable qui passait. « Et selle un autre des chevaux de la couronne. »

 

« – Tout de suite, Votre Majesté. » L'homme s'inclina et partit précipitamment, Junhong clignant des yeux, confus. Une main se leva et caressa le côté du coup de Yeona, suscitant un reniflement de la créature.

 

« – Allez-vous quelque part, Votre Majesté ? » demanda Junhong avec incertitude pendant qu'un chiffon et une selle en cuir étaient placés sur la porte de la stalle. Yongguk souleva la selle dans ses bras et la positionna sur le dos de Yeona, l'animal restant immobile alors que son maître l'attachait autour de sa taille.

 

« – Es-tu déjà monté sur un cheval, Junhong-ah ? »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! :D  
> On rencontre le reste du groupe + Himup ~  
> Traduire les interactions Himchan/Yongguk et Jongup/Junhong m'a beaucoup plu, j'espère que vous les avez aimées x)  
> Je trouve que la mythologie développée par l'auteur est très intéressante, et permet de vraiment ancrer l'univers :)  
> Comme toujours, un grand merci à ma bêta Chayton !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA (remaniées): Un Hanbok est une robe traditionnelle coréenne.  
> Les Kisaeng étaient l'équivalent des Geishas en Corée, c'est-à-dire des femmes qui divertissaient les gens en jouant d'un instrument ou en dansant. Tout comme les Geishas, certaines se prostituaient, mais celles qui évoluaient dans les hautes sphères de la société étaient des femmes de lettres.  
> (Pour anecdote, l'une d'elles, Hwang Jini, est une sorte de figure mythique et est considérée comme une des plus grandes poétesses coréennes.)

Junhong trouva la vue étrange, un Roi vêtu de soie sellant un cheval comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un écuyer. Pourtant, il pouvait voir dans les yeux de l'animal se tenant entre eux qu'il n'autoriserait personne d'autre le toucher de cette façon.

« – Je ne suis jamais monté à cheval, Votre Majesté, » murmura t-il. Les lèvres pleines de Yongguk se courbèrent en un sourire et il guida un mors dans la bouche de Yeona et rattacha sa bride à sa tête. Le cuir était décoré avec des lanières d'or et des glands rouges qui contrastaient avec sa robe noire luisante dans la lumière tamisée. L'écuyer revint avec un cheval couleur châtaigne, déjà sellé et préparé à partir.

« – Aide mon compagnon à monter Yeona. » dit Yongguk, ouvrant la porte et grimpant facilement sur le dos de l'étalon brun, s'ajustant sur la selle pour s'asseoir confortablement. Les lèvres de Junhong s'ouvrirent sous le choc pendant que l'homme s'approchait, ne lui laissant pas le temps de refuser avant de guider Junhong dans ses mouvements et l'installer sur la jument noire. Dès qu'il fut assis, elle n'hésita pas avant de bouger et l'écuyer dût s'écarter du chemin alors qu'elle passait le portail pour s'avancer paresseusement vers la vraie porte. Yongguk dépêcha son animal en avant, les suivant vers la porte.

« – Nous n'irons pas plus vite qu'au pas. » affirma t-il au cavalier effrayé à ses côtés.

Le corps tout entier de Junhong était tendu. Ses cuisses étaient resserrées autour de Yeona, essayant de s'agripper à elle alors que ses mains attrapaient sa bride. Il regarda en bas, vers ses pieds, et réalisa tout juste à quelle hauteur il était du sol, faisant se retourner son estomac et se fermer ses yeux. L'animal sous lui resta calme, ses mouvements réguliers alors qu'elle le portait à travers les portes ouvertes de la cité, et droit dans la verdure luxuriante de la forêt qui les entourait.

Tout était tellement plus silencieux passé les portes. L'agitation de la cité avait disparu, remplacée par le doux chant des oiseaux et le bruissement du vent dans les cimes des arbres. Évidemment, Junhong avait entendu parler de nombreuses fois de la beauté de Huingol mais dans le Sud, il n'y avait aucune ville n'arrivant à la cheville de la capitale. Une telle démesure lui avait été inimaginable avant de la voir de ses propres yeux. Il tourna la tête et observa les montagnes, les pics déchiquetés se détachant dans le ciel avant de cascader en feuilles d'automne rouges et auburn.

« – Où Jongup t'a-t-il emmené ? » demanda le Roi, ses yeux droit devant lui alors qu'il détournait son cheval de la route pour le diriger entre les arbres. Une petite route était tracée sur le sol, abîmée par l'usage, et Junhong fut curieux de l'endroit où il était mené.

« – Il m'a montré l'aile publique, Votre Majesté. Nous sommes rentrés dans le temple et il m'a expliqué l'histoire de Sekwan et Noeul. » dit-il. « Il m'a ensuite amené aux écuries pour voir les chevaux. »

« – Et il t'a montré Yeona ? » Yongguk tourna sa tête pour jeter un coup d’œil à sa jument bien-aimée.

« – Non... Il a été appelé par son Maître. Je l'ai trouvée de moi-même, comme si elle m'avait appelé. » Junhong sourit alors qu'il passait une main le long de sa crinière, entendant un gémissement de plaisir au geste.

« – Elle a conscience de sa magnificence. » répondit Yongguk, se baissant alors que son cheval passait sous une branche pendante.

« – Est-ce vrai que ses parents étaient sauvages ? » demanda Junhong, regardant l'animal si docile sous son corps.

« – Beaucoup de groupes de chevaux sauvages errent dans la vallée et dans les montagnes depuis des centaines d'années. Yeona se comporte comme un animal sauvage quand elle n'est pas avec quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance. » Il se dirigea vers une clairière et fit arrêter son cheval, donnant à la bête une tape ferme. « Merci, Byeongsu. » Il descendit facilement, ses pieds se posant sur l'herbe sous lui. Junhong bougea et glissa un pied de l'étrier dans lequel il était glissé, avant de balancer sa jambe et de glisser sans grâce sur l'herbe. Il trébucha, ses joues rougissant alors qu'il se rattrapait à un arbre. Le son du rire de Yongguk était chaud comme la lumière du soleil, et quand ses lèvres s'écartaient largement, elles dévoilaient des rangées de dents blanches et de gencives roses.

« – Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

– Je–Je vais bien, Votre Majesté » dit Junhong, le visage brûlant.

« – Quand nous sommes seuls, tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler ainsi. » dit Yongguk, relâchant son cheval, et autorisant l'étalon à boire dans le courant qui longeait la clairière. « Au Palace, je suis le Roi, mais quand nous sommes en privé, je suis simplement Yongguk. »

« – Comme vous le désirez, Votre–Yongguk-ssi. » se corrigea-t-il rapidement.

« – Appelle-moi hyung, » ordonna-t-il finalement et Junhong inclina la tête. Quelque chose de chaud se propagea dans sa poitrine et il ne voulut pas penser trop longtemps à ce que cela signifiait.

« – Yongguk-hyung... Cet endroit est magnifique.» dit Junhong, regardant Yeona pendant qu'elle s'écartait de lui pour boire au courant clair. Des fleurs blanches, rouges et violettes fleurissaient dans l'herbe et les arbres délimitaient la clairière, leurs branches tombant bas pour fournir refuge et intimité.

« – Je viens souvent ici avec Yeona. C'est un endroit calme pour réfléchir, loin du palais. » Yongguk sourit, s'asseyant précautionneusement sur l'herbe, sous un saule pleureur qui possédait encore quelques feuilles. « Même si mon aile du Palace est privée et généralement vide, je préfère venir ici, où personne ne peut me trouver. »

« – A quoi pensez-vous ? » Junhong s'abaissa lentement pour s'asseoir à côté de Yongguk, ses jambes s'étirant alors que son dos s'appuyait contre le tronc dur du vieil arbre.

« – Je pense à beaucoup de choses. » Yongguk rit, jetant un coup d’œil au garçon plus jeune. « Je pense à mon Royaume, mon palais, mon peuple. A mon frère idiot que j'aime beaucoup, et à ma sœur intelligente qui sera toujours mon plus gros problème. »

« – Votre sœur ? » Junhong fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, il connaissait leur Roi, mais il ne savait que peu de choses sur le reste de la famille royale. Personne ne l'avait mentionnée depuis qu'il était au Palace.

Yongguk hocha la tête.

« – Ma sœur plus âgée, Yejin. » expliqua-t-il. « Elle est née de ma mère et de mon père quatre ans avant Himchan et moi. »

« – Vit-elle aussi au Palace ? » demanda Junhong, penchant la tête.

« – Non, elle vit avec son mari au nord des montagnes. Avant la mort de mon père, il l'avait gardée célibataire. Il voulait qu'elle soit un instrument qui me soit utile en tant que nouveau Roi, pour bâtir des relations à travers mon Royaume. Il voulait que je lui trouve un mari avec lequel je pourrais construire une relation politique forte en l'introduisant dans notre famille. » dit-il avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer. « Mais évidemment... Deux jours après la mort de notre père, elle est venue à moi me suppliant de quitter sa responsabilité. Elle me dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'un Seigneur de la cour. Il était quelqu'un avec qui nous avions déjà une relation très proche et les marier ne nous donnerait aucun avantage mais... » Yongguk suspendit sa phrase et tourna la tête. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs alors qu'il regardait ceux de Junhong, ses lèvres rabaissées en un rictus et ses doigts tapotant un rythme contre son genou.

« – Ils se sont mariés, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Junhong. Il ne savait rien de la politique ou de la royauté, mais il pouvait dire que Yongguk aimait sa sœur.

« – Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait. Je leur ai donné ma bénédiction, et les ai mariés quelques jours plus tard. Un enfant naquit moins d'un an après leur mariage. » Ses lèvres se relevèrent cette fois. « Himchan était marié avant que je sois couronné, donc il ne m'est d'aucune utilité non plus. » Quelque chose pesait sur l'esprit du Roi, et les doigts de Junhong bougèrent avant de caresser gentiment les doigts battant leur rythme silencieux contre la soie de son pantalon. 

« Pouvez-vous... marier quelqu'un d'autre ? » essaya t-il, peu sûr quant à savoir si cela aiderait le Roi. Yongguk sourit juste, sa tête se penchant et ses doigts bougeant pour doucement retracer les jointures des doigts fins de Junhong. Le bout charnu d'un index brossa contre un cal, avant de tracer les lignes de sa paume.

« – La seule personne qu'il me reste à marier est moi-même, Junhong-ah, et je n'ai aucun intérêt en cela. » Il y avait de la chaleur dans sa voix, de la bienveillance. Il n'était pas condescendant dans ses paroles alors qu'il parlait à son compagnon beaucoup plus jeune, même s'il était conscient du peu de compréhension qu'avait le garçon de la politique du Palace.

« – Mais... N'avez-vous pas besoin d'un héritier, Yongguk-hyung ? » C'était la seule chose importante qu'il savait.

« – Yejin a un fils, Yongnam, et je souhaite qu'il devienne Roi quand je serai parti. Je souhaite diriger la péninsule sans distraction, ma concentration devrait être sur mon peuple – pas sur la nécessité d'élever un enfant. Avec mon neveu comme héritier, la couronne ira à la famille, mais ce ne sera pas le résultat d'un bain de sang des Seigneurs désirant forcer leurs filles sur moi. » expliqua Yongguk avec un sourire. Junhong regarda le Roi tourner la tête, son corps tout entier montrant une telle force et demandait le respect, mais ici, seuls, Yongguk était différent. Il était gentil et bienveillant. Il avait une douceur et une chaleur que peu de gens avait pu voir, Junhong le savait.

Sa langue humidifia ses lèvres alors qu'ils laissaient place au silence, baignant dans la lumière automnale. La paume de Yongguk était douce et chaude alors qu'elle se pressait gentiment contre sa joue, et la tendresse le calma de l'intérieur. La soie murmura alors que leurs corps bougeaient, et Yongguk s'avança pour sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser attendu.

Yongguk avait le goût de l'océan. Il avait le goût de la majesté et du sel, de l'histoire et du pouvoir. Il avait un goût familier, mais nouveau et Junhong sentit comme si quelque chose qui lui avait manqué se mettait finalement en place.

Leurs lèvres se pressèrent ensemble avec une facilité naturelle et leurs cœurs battirent à l'unisson alors que la brise froide glissait contre l'herbe et apportait des frissons à la peau qu'elle touchait. La main de Yongguk prit en coupe sa joue avec affection et tendresse qui fit s'arquer Junhong gracieusement contre lui, rencontrant chaque pression de lèvres et de langue avec les siennes. Une partie de lui savait qu'il devait être désireux de plaire mais, alors que la lumière du matin se transformait en celle de l'après-midi, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'essayer, pas besoin de prétendre.

Un bruissement de feuilles automnales les fit se séparer et le Roi tourna la tête en utilisant sa main gauche pour presser Junhong contre son épaule. Un soldat émergea d'entre les arbres, s'inclinant profondément.

« – Votre Majesté. » salua t-il, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu. « Vous m'avez demandé de venir vous chercher quand votre sœur arriverait. » Les paupières de Junhong battirent, et ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans les doux habits que portaient son Roi, sentant la chaleur de son emprise protectrice alors qu'un autre troublait leur sanctuaire.

« – Merci. Nous devrions rentrer. » Yongguk renvoya le soldat qui hésita derrière un pin, avant de s'incliner de de disparaître dans la forêt. Junhong déglutit et releva sa tête alors que Yongguk s'écartait de lui et se levait afin de préparer leur retour par les portes de Huingol.

*  
Le matin se transforma en l'après-midi et le soleil poursuivit sa course à travers le ciel. Quand il fut de retour avec Yongguk dans les murs de la cité, ils se séparèrent dans l'écurie. Le Roi était pressé de rencontrer sa sœur, alors que Junhong s'excusa et choisit à la place de passer l'heure à brosser la robe transpirante de Yeona. Il lui parla dans son dialecte peu utilisé, lui parlant de sa maison de l'autre côté du pays et de l'océan qui hantait ses rêves jusqu'à ce qu'un écuyer s'approche pour pouvoir la laver.

L'aile était presque silencieuse alors que Junhong parcourait les couloirs. L'avant du palace était animé, mais dès qu'il avait approché les pièces privées du Roi, la foule s'était évanouie et il ne resta plus que le silence. Une pièce sur deux, il voyait un serviteur ou un clerc, chacun d'eux s'inclinant et continuant leurs tâches sans bruit.

Ce fut lorsqu’il approcha une des trois arrière-cours dans l'aile qu'il entendit des voix. Il passait par les bibliothèques et les salles d'étude, où Yongguk prenait à l'occasion des rendez-vous avec des politiciens ou des Seigneurs pour discuter de quelques affaires plus privées du Royaume. Il n'avait jamais été dans ces pièces, mais il avait entrevu l'arrière-cour sur son chemin vers les cuisines.

C'était la plus large des trois, assez large supposa-t-il, afin que le Roi organise des rencontres à l'extérieur pour des formalités et des rassemblements privés. Comme les autres arrière-cours, un bassin se tenait au centre et, à ses côtés, un arbre large, d'une espèce que Junhong n'avait jamais vue avant. Les branches étaient dépourvues de feuilles, et le bois dur était gris.

« – Le nommer comme ton héritier est dangereux. » vint une voix de femme. Junhong s'immobilisa et retint sa respiration, s'accordant un coup d’œil. Une grande femme se tenait au centre de l'arrière-cour, un jeune enfant à ses pieds. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait à peine marcher, et ses poings étaient serrés dans l'ourlet du hanbok rose de la femme. « Tu ne peux pas le nommer comme ton héritier. Que se passera t-il si dans dix ans, tu as ton propre enfant ? Tu seras coincé avec ton neveu héritier, et ton enfant sera arraché à ce qui lui revient de droit. »

« – Si j'ai un héritier, la pression pour me marier diminuera. » résonna la voix de Yongguk bien que Junhong ne pouvait pas le voir.

« – Inepties, Yongguk. Chaque Seigneur d'ici jusqu'à la Chine te présentera leur fille. Ils feraient de même avec leurs fils, aussi, s'ils pensent qu'il auront plus de chance. Que tu aies un héritier ou non, tant que tu seras célibataire, tu seras une cible. Et tout cela sans prendre en compte les promesse que notre père a fait à certaines personnes avant sa mort. » Le ton de Yejin était dur. Elle lui parlait d'une façon que même Himchan n'oserait pas adopter, il en était sûr.

« – Notre Père a fait beaucoup de promesses à beaucoup de personnes, » répliqua le Roi d’un ton rancunier. « Je ne me marierai pas, Yejin. »

« – Évidemment que tu ne le feras pas. Tu est têtu et idéaliste. Tu as fait ton choix, et tu t'y tiendras, mais ils ne le sauront pas, Yongguk. Ils continueront d'insister jusqu'à ce que tu choisisses. » soupira Yejin. Le bébé à ses pieds commença à se plaindre et elle se baissa, le prenant précautionneusement dans ses bras où il prit place. « Yongnam sera Roi, petit frère. Je te demande juste de ne pas l'annoncer, je te prie. »

« – Je ne ferai jamais quelque chose qui le mettrait en danger. » répondit Yongguk. Il s'avança, rentrant dans le champ de vision de Junhong. Il leva une main pour caresser gentiment l'arrière des cheveux de l'enfant, avant de se pencher pour embrasser le front de sa sœur.

« – Je sais que tu aurais voulu être plus diplomate avec mon mariage. » Yejin sourit, jetant un regard à son fils.

« – Es-tu heureuse ? » demanda Yongguk, ce à quoi sa sœur répondit :

« – J'ai été heureuse chaque jour depuis que tu nous as donné ta bénédiction. »

« – Je ne pourrais souhaiter rien d'autre, noona. » Le Roi sourit, effleurant sa joue avec sa paume. « Himchan avait hâte de te voir. Tu lui as manqué autant qu'à moi. »

« – Mon mari est allé le chercher quand nous sommes arrivés. Il serait temps que nous les rejoignons. » répondit la Dame, son fils posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il fit un pas vers la bibliothèque et tourna la tête. « Yongguk... Merci. »

« – J'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste. » Le sourire du Roi était gentil et Junhong pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas voir un tel moment intime. Il rejoignit discrètement le corridor et traversa l'arrière-cour du Lotus jusqu'à ses propres chambres. Il déglutit, sentant la culpabilité envahir son estomac à l'idée d'avoir espionné son Roi durant ce moment privé.

Silencieusement, il défit la chemise qu'il portait et l'enleva ainsi que son pantalon et les déposa sur son lit. Ils étaient crasseux des écuries, les ourlets durcis par la boue et la saleté du sol. Au lieu de choisir un nouveau pantalon et une chemise, il choisit une simple robe d'un riche bordeaux et l'enfila sur sa peau nue, nouant une ceinture à sa taille pour garder l'habit fermé. Il s'assit sur son lit, et mit son Gayageum sur ses genoux.

La musique remplit lentement sa chambre alors qu'il frottait ses doigts le long du corps de l'instrument, son esprit se remplissant de questions. Il était clair qu'il y avait des attentes et des devoirs pour le Roi qu'il ne comprenait pas tellement et il se demanda ce qu'il adviendrait de cette affaire de mariage. Yongguk était aussi jeune que beau et un prétendant de choix pour quiconque le mériterait.

Les Rois et Reines de Chine ou du Japon voulaient marier leurs filles au beau Roi de la péninsule de Joseon, et pourtant Yongguk ne portait que peu d'intérêt au choix d'une épouse. Junhong fit courir son index le long d'une corde, fredonnant pour lui-même alors que le son résonnait à travers sa chambre et il replongea dans la joie chaleureuse de sa musique.

*  
Quand Junhong se réveilla, il était nu sous ses couvertures. La robe qu'il avait portée plus tôt dans la journée était pliée et posée sur le côté, et la chambre était vide, bien que du bruit provenait de la pièce adjacente. Il se redressa précautionneusement pour s'asseoir, son corps entier se sentant chaud tandis qu'il étirait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et émit un petit grognement de plaisir.

« – Ah, tu es réveillé. » La voix de Hwayah venait de la porte et les yeux de Junhong s'ouvrirent pour la regarder. Il acquiesça, tirant précautionneusement les couvertures pour couvrir son torse nu, ses joues légèrement rouges.

« – Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? » demanda-t-il à la femme, penchant sa tête sur le côté. Après l'exploration du matin, il avait choisi de s'allonger pour se reposer, même si son corps était toujours collant de sueur et un peu maculé de la saleté des écuries.

« – Je ne suis pas sûre de la durée de ton sommeil, je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu t'es endormi. » Elle rit doucement, secouant la tête. « Sa Majesté a demandé à ce que tu sois lavé, habillé et amené à la salle du trône. Sa sœur, dame Yejin, nous rend visite du Nord avec son Seigneur et leur fils, il souhaite que tu joues du Gayageum pour eux durant les célébrations tenues en leur honneur. »

« – Il veut que je joue ? » demanda Junhong, mordant sa lèvre et bougeant d'en-dessous les couvertures pour se lever. Il prit sa robe favorite, l'enfilant au-dessus de sa peau nue et suivit la femme dans la pièce adjacente.

« – En effet. » dit-elle. En entrant dans la pièce il vit la baignoire de nouveau remplie d'eau fumante et il relâcha un soupir de soulagement à sa vue. Une jeune servante entra dans la pièce à ce moment, un petit flacon dans ses mains alors que le garçon commença à se déshabiller. Elle regarda la peau nue de Junhong et rougit, avant de s'incliner poliment devant Hwayah.

« – Ma Dame. » dit-elle, et Junhong comprit que même si Hwayah était une servante dans la maison du Roi, elle possédait un pouvoir non dit. « Sa Majesté a demandé à ce que Monsieur soit lavé avec de l'huile de fleur de pêche. »

« – Il est très exigent à ton propos, Junhong-ah. » nota Hwayah pendant qu'elle prenait le flacon, renvoyant la servante avec un signe de la main. Elle ouvrit la flasque et renversa l'huile parfumée dans l'eau, la fragrance des fleurs s'élevant de la fumée du bain. « Maintenant, vas-y. Nous ne voudrions pas que Sa Majesté attende. »

Junhong fredonna tandis qu'il se glissait dans l'eau chaude, ses yeux fermés pendant qu'il immergeait son corps sous la surface, faisant se détendre ses muscles et son esprit. Hwayah tourna autour de lui alors qu'il se baignait, faisant courir ses mains le long de son corps et entre ses jambes pour le laver, avant de le relever et de prendre la serviette posée à son attention. Quand il revint dans la chambre, elle avait été nettoyée. Le lit avait été refait, et des habits étaient déposés sur le matelas, une petite boîte de cèdre à côté d'eux.

Une chemise de soie sans manche, semblant avoir été faite à partir du ciel, était posée sur un simple pantalon blanc. Il attrapa le pantalon et les vêtit après avoir séché sa peau, couvrant ses jambes sveltes. Hwayah sourit et l'aida à passer ses bras dans la chemise, la nouant précautionneusement dans le dos. L'encolure traversait sa poitrine, exposant un peu de peau, et, le pantalon n'étant pas totalement opaque, il sut qu'il avait été habillé comme une concubine.

« – Est-ce que je conviens au rôle, ma Dame ? » demanda t-il, tournant sa tête pour regarder la forte femme, qui lui sourit simplement en retour.

« – Tu es aussi magnifique que le Roi l’avait imaginé, » dit-elle, prenant une ceinture bleue et la nouant autour de sa taille. Le tissu tombait assez bas pour lui donner la pudeur que son pantalon ne lui offrait pas, et sa peau exposée sentait les fleurs de pêches. « Ce soir est la première nuit où il t'amène devant la cour. Que tu doives divertir ou non, tu es son joyau et tu dois donc te comporter comme tel. »

« – Oui, ma Dame. » dit Junhong, ses longs cils battant alors qu'elle ouvrait la boîte de cèdre. Une chaîne dorée était déposée sur de la soie, décorée avec des perles rondes et blanches. Elle le souleva délicatement et passa derrière le jeune homme pour l'attacher autour de son cou. Elle plongeait bas dans sa chemise, guidant les yeux pour qu'ils se concentrent sur toute la peau qu'il exposait aux Seigneurs de la cour.

« – Ton rôle est d'être désiré. Tu es sa beauté et son prix, et tu joueras pour distraire ceux autour de toi, afin de montrer tes talents. Tu es l'oiseau chanteur que les autres voudraient ramener chez eux et dans leur lit, mais le Roi te gardera proche pour te montrer comme sien. » dit-elle en tapotant la bande autour de son bras. « Comme ceci le montre. »

Junhong regarda sa peau, ses doigts se levant pour caresser les perles élégantes sur son torse.

« – Me sera-t-il demandé de parler ou de distraire les autres avec autre chose que mon Gayageum ? »

« – Le Roi te fera connaître ce qu'il désire, mais je doute qu'il te demandera d'être avec un autre. » Un homme en armure s'avança dans la pièce, inclinant sa tête vers Hwayah avec respect. « Conduis Junhong à la salle du trône. Il est si séduisant que je ne veux pas le laisser seul dans le palais. » dit-elle chaudement, le garde hochant la tête et commençant à montrer le chemin. Junhong suivit pieds nus à travers les couloirs, regardant autour de lui curieusement. Il n'était allé qu'une seule fois dans la salle du trône, à son arrivée dans la cité. Les couloirs devenaient progressivement plus peuplés, et il pouvait sentir les yeux s'attarder sur lui et sur l'éclat évident de son brassard, montrant sa position par rapport au Roi.

Les portes de bronze furent ouvertes et le garde le mena à travers l'espace ouvert. Une large table avait été installée au centre de la pièce, le sol recouvert de coussins pour que les Seigneurs et les Dames puissent s'asseoir. Au bout de la table étaient agenouillés Yongguk, Himchan à sa droite, et la femme que Junhong avait vue en sa compagnie plus tôt, à sa gauche. Jongup se tenait avec ses mains serrées devant lui, derrière Himchan, tenant son rôle de serviteur du Général Seigneur.

Junhong remarqua les regards inquisiteurs. Cependant il garda son regard concentré sur le Roi, tombant à genoux sur le sol de pierre et pressant son front et ses mains sur le sol en signe de respect. Yongguk tendit une main et lui fit signe de se relever, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

« – Alors mon petit frère a enfin pris une concubine. » Yejin brisa le silence avec un reniflement, son sourcil levé. « Tu repousses les plus beaux jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes de toute la péninsule pendant des années pour finalement porter ton choix sur cette chose, hm ? »

« – C'était un butin d'une des campagnes du Général Kwon dans le Sud, ma Dame. » s'adressa Himchan à sa demie-sœur, apportant une tasse à ses lèvres et prenant une longue gorgée. « Notre Roi a tout renvoyé excepté notre jeune Junhong, ici-même. »  
« – Junhong serait aussi retourné chez lui si le Seigneur Kang n'avait pas fait brûler sa maison. » dit Yongguk, mettant fin aux taquineries de sa fratrie. Il fit un geste vers le sol à ses côtés et un serviteur apporta un coussin immédiatement. « Viens, Junhong, assied-toi. Il est très talentueux avec son Gayageum. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais l'entendre et te souvenir de la raison pour laquelle Huingol te manque. » Junhong traversa la pièce et s'abaissa pour s'agenouiller sur le coussin, restant silencieux alors qu'il entendait les trois frères et sœur parler.

« – Tu veux me rappeler mon amour de Huingol en me montrant les capacités d'un enfant du Sud sans aucun foyer ? »

« – Il n'est pas sans foyer. Huingol est le sien. » dit Yongguk, levant une main et fit un signe à sa gauche. Moins d'un moment plus tard, un clerc déposait le Gayageum de Junhong devant lui, sur le sol, et les mains du garçon furent immédiatement attirées par son instrument bien-aimé. Il relâcha un soupir tremblant et passa le bout de ses doigts sur les cordes, ne faisant pas encore de son alors qu'il sentit la musique grandir en lui.

Elle commença dans sa poitrine, comme une chaleur éclatante, avant qu'elle glisse plus haut, dans sa tête, et plus bas, dans le bout de ses pieds. Alors, avec grâce et aisance, elle se faufila dans ses bras, chauffant chaque muscle et chaque articulation et s'échappant de ses doigts avec le premier pincement de corde.

La pièce était silencieuse pendant que Junhong jouait. Ses yeux s’étaient fermés et il pouvait voir les couleurs chaudes de chaque note qu'il pinçait. Il pouvait voir son village près de la mer, s'élevant des ténèbres derrière ses yeux. Il joua la joie des enfants, et la familiarité de la maison. Il joua les maisons étrangères et la lueur des épées ; il pinça chaque corde pour former l'ombre des maisons brûlées et il courba les notes en mères pleurant pendant qu'elles tenaient le corps de leurs enfants assassinés. Avec sa main gauche, il tailla chaque ton en un sentiment de peur et de solitude d'être emmené loin de chez soi, et de toute son âme, il fit chanter son Gayageum à propos d'une maison qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.

La note finale resta suspendue dans l'air pendant qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Il fixa son regard sur l'instrument devant lui, sa main droite caressant son corps en remerciement avant qu'il observe ceux qui l'avaient écouté. Hommes et femmes le contemplèrent de la même façon alors qu'il inclinait sa tête et finalement, les applaudissements éclatèrent dans la pièce, résonnant dans ses oreilles. Le petit sourire qu'il autorisa à courber ses lèvres n'atteint pas ses yeux et le clerc revint pour ramener l'instrument, mais il parla avant qu'il soit touché.

« – Non, s'il vous plaît... » dit-il, les joues légèrement roses. « Laissez-le. Je me sens mieux quand il est ici. »

Le clerc hocha la tête et se retira.

« – Tu joues magnifiquement. » La voix d'Himchan le surprit et il fut ramené à la réalité, regardant les trois frères et sœur qui le contemplaient.

Junhong inclina la tête une fois encore :

« – Merci, mon Seigneur. » répondit-il, la voix douce. Ses mains n'avaient pas encore quitté l'instrument devant lui, se sentant en sécurité avec lui à ses côtés. Yejin pencha la tête, ayant amené son fils sur ses genoux durant la chanson.

« – Quel était ce morceau ? » demanda t-elle, berçant l'enfant dans ses bras. Junhong lécha sa lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête.

« – Je ne sais pas, ma Dame. Il n'a pas été écrit, j'ai seulement joué ce que mes doigts m'ordonnaient. » dit-il, baissant le regard.

« – C'était hanté... On aurait dit qu'il racontait une histoire. » nota Himchan comme s'il pressait le garçon de parler, mais Junhong haussa simplement les épaules.

« – J'ai seulement joué ce que mes doigts m'ont dit. » répéta t-il. Yongguk hocha la tête et leva une main pour passer ses doigts sur le brassard d'or serré autour de l'avant-bras de Junhong. Il remarqua les regards curieux qui s'attardaient sur lui, et il était sûr que le toucher du Roi avait pour but de solidifier sa possession. Il s'appuya sur le toucher et regarda dans les yeux de Yongguk.

« – Tu as bien joué. » dit-il, et Junhong sourit au compliment, inclinant sa tête.

« – Merci, Votre Majesté. » Il prit une inspiration, s'installant confortablement dans son siège. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure et regarda la nourriture être apportée sur la table. La pièce s'anima de nouveau avec les discussions, et Yongguk prit de la nourriture de son plat pour nourrir Junhong jusqu'à ce que le garçon en ait assez des délicatesses royales. Seigneurs et Dames dansaient alors que la musique animait le couloir royal, le Roi riant pendant qu'il parlait avec ceux qui l'entouraient, une coupe en sécurité dans sa main.

Junhong resta assis là où le Roi l'avait positionné, son Gayageum toujours posé à son côté tandis qu'hommes et femmes bougeaient autour de lui.

« – Tes compétences musicales dépassent les rumeurs. » La voix était déplaisamment familière et le regard de Junhong se leva pour regarder le Général Kwon s'agenouiller sur le sol à côté de lui. Ses yeux passèrent sur le Roi alors qu'il se tenait au milieu du couloir, discutant avec un Seigneur, Himchan à ses côtés, les deux absorbés dans leur conversation.

« – Merci, Général. » répondit le garçon avec une révérence polie, son regard restant sur le sol devant lui, soumis. Il savait que rien ne pouvait arriver tant que Yongguk était dans la pièce, mais son corps était rigide sous la détresse. Un doigt froid traça une ligne sur son avant-bras, et il se recula en sursaut.

« – Tu es passé du prix d'un Seigneur avide au prix du Roi. Oh, certains sont si chanceux. » Le ton de Kwon était colérique. Junhong pouvait sentir ses yeux froids parcourir sa peau et il se sentit effrayé de ce que cet homme pourrait lui faire. « Tu aurais dû être montré comme mien à tous mes invités comme une décoration, mais à la place, de la soie précieuse et des trésors sont gâchés pour un prostitué paysan. »

« – Général Kwon, je vous ferais remarquer que vous parlez à un courtisan royal, pas à un Kisaeng de village. » Le ton de Himchan était tranchant et Junhong sursauta, se recroquevillant sur lui-même alors que l'homme se retirait de sa position et se levait. Il leva le regard et vit comment le regard dur de Himchan était concentré sur son subordonné, son expression sombre et sans amusement.

« – Junhong et moi refaisions juste connaissance. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis que nous nous sommes séparés dans cette pièce même. » dit le Général, ses yeux rivés sur le frère du Roi. « Je suis heureux de voir qu'ils s'est intégré à la vie du Palace. »

« – Généreux de votre part. » La voix de Himchan était sèche. Il baissa sa tête vers Kwon pour le congédier poliment. « Le Roi se retire pour la soirée. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut à dire pour que Junhong se lève. Son piercing au nez brilla dans la lumière alors qu'il s'avançait à côté de Yongguk et le suivit hors du couloir après qu'il ait souhaité bonne nuit à son frère et sa sœur, se détendant quand il sentit la chaleur familière de la main du Roi pressée au bas de son dos.

Les couloirs étaient silencieux alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, les doigts de Junhong entrelacés devant lui. Seigneurs et Dames les regardèrent passer, quelques uns contemplant curieusement le garçon du Sud qui avait joué si magnifiquement, d'autres braquant leur regard sur sa peau avec une envie mal dissimulée tandis qu'ils passaient dans la paix de l'aile silencieuse du Roi.

« – Tu es magnifique ce soir. » déclara Yongguk, ses yeux droit devant lui. Junhong hocha la tête et abaissa le regard.

« – Je suis heureux que mes habits vous plaisent, Votre Majesté. » dit-il. Il avait été conscient des yeux se posant sur lui cette nuit, mais il savait également que le regard qui l'avait contemplé avec le plus d'intensité appartenait au Roi.

« – Je te l'ai dit, Junhong. Ne m'appelle pas ainsi quand nous sommes seuls. » dit-il, et le plus jeune s'autorisa un sourire.

« – Je ferai de mon mieux pour m'en souvenir, Yongguk-hyung. » dit-il, humidifiant ses lèvres douces alors que le Roi s'arrêtait en dehors de la chambre qu'il avait attribuée à Junhong.

« – Repose-toi, Junhong-ah. Ton Gayageum te sera rendu au matin, et je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. » dit-il, ses doigts glissant gentiment sur la mâchoire et la gorge de Junhong, avant qu'il ne se recule.

« – Bonne nuit. » murmura le plus jeune, voyant Yongguk sourire et disparaître au bout du couloir.

Cette nuit, Junhong rêva de feu. Une brume brouillait son esprit et des entraves liaient ses bras, l'empêchant de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas crier ou appeler mais il pouvait entendre sa mère pleurer pour lui. Elle le suppliait de la sauver. Il pouvait voir sa silhouette hors de sa portée, trop loin. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait parler. Des larmes brûlantes glissèrent le long de son visage alors qu'il se débattait, sentant les cordes couper sa peau et elle continuait de crier pour lui. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il la garderait sauve et qu'il la protégerait de quiconque voudrait la blesser mais il ne pouvait pas. Il regarda quelqu'un s'approcher et des mains l'attraper. Ses hurlements devenaient plus forts et il étouffait, étouffait dans ses larmes, dans son vomi, il ne pouvait pas voir, il ne pouvait pas la voir mourir. Pas encore une fois.

Il se réveilla dans un cri, son corps luisant de sueur, son visage humide avec la brûlure de ses larmes. Les couvertures qui le couvraient étaient suffocantes, et son corps tout entier semblait trop chaud tandis que les murs se refermaient sur lui, menaçant d'écraser son corps. Il repoussa les couvertures de sa peau nue et attrapa une robe qui était posée près de son lit, recouvrant sa peau. Ses pas étaient silencieux, il traversa la pièce, ouvrant précautionneusement la porte qui amenait dans l'arrière-cour, et s'avança dehors sur le dallage. Il faisait froid et l'air était piquant, ses bras s'enroulant automatiquement autour de lui pour essayer de conserver la chaleur.

Il regarda en l'air, contemplant les étoiles briller dans le ciel clair de la nuit. Quand il était enfant, sa grand-mère lui avait dit que quand les gens mouraient, ils devenaient des étoiles, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le ciel était devenu plus peuplé depuis le jour où son village avait brûlé.

Un frisson le parcourut alors que le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux et ne put s'empêcher de regretter son choix de ne pas prendre de chaussons avant de sortir. Il neigerait bientôt, il en était sûr. Les pics des montagnes qui entouraient Huingol étaient déjà blancs, et bientôt il ferait assez froid pour que la neige couvre la ville. L'hiver s'installerait enfin.

« – Il fait froid, Junhong. Qu'est-ce que qui t'amène ici ? » La voix de Yongguk résonna derrière lui, et il sursauta sous la surprise. Il cligna lentement des yeux, se tournant vers l'homme avant de baisser le regard, regardant ses talons contre la pierre. Yongguk approcha depuis le côté opposé de l'arrière-cour et des portes derrière qui menaient à sa chambre. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient librement sur ses épaules, et son corps était drapé dans une robe en soie d'un bleu royal qui couvrait sa nudité.

« – J'ai fait un cauchemar... Je ne peux pas dormir. » répondit Junhong. Des doigts tendres s'enroulèrent dans sa chevelure, passant entre les mèches avec attention.

« – Tu ne peux pas rester dehors. Tu vas geler. » murmura Yongguk, sa main passant sur la nuque de Junhong. Il s'écarta et tendit sa main. « Viens. » Junhong leva son regard et ouvrit ses lèvres avec incertitude, avant de hocher la tête et de glisser sa main dans celle qui lui était offerte, suivant Yongguk dans sa chambre. Il se tint au centre de la large pièce, tournant sa tête quand le Roi bougea pour se tenir derrière lui, enroulant ses doigts dans l'encolure de la robe qui couvrait son corps. Junhong se laissa être déshabillé, la soie tombant en une mare à ses pieds. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui et tourna la tête, regardant alors que Yongguk se débarrassait de sa propre robe et repoussait les couvertures. Junhong s'avança nu sur le sol en pierre et abaissa son corps sur le lit du Roi. Il y avait quelque chose de luxueux à propos du matelas, la façon dont les draps glissèrent sur sa peau alors que Yongguk le suivait sous les couvertures. Les mains caressèrent ses cuisses dénudées et son ventre nu, avant qu'un bras fort s'installe autour de sa taille. Ils tombèrent dans le silence.

Cela faisait des années que Junhong avait dormi avec une telle tranquillité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'avais l'intention de le poster samedi, mais j'ai eu tellement de choses à faire que j'ai fini totalement en retard :') Mais j'essaierai de maintenir un rythme de publication le plus régulier possible ^^  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais serait-ce un chapitre ? :o /PAN/  
> Okay je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire et les semaines sont passées sans que je m'en rende compte... Moi qui parlait d'essayer de garder un rythme de publication régulier haha :")  
> En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !
> 
> WARNING /!\ : présence de smut dans ce chapitre /!\

L'hiver tomba soudainement et sans relâche sur la Vallée. Le vent froid s'était installé tôt, amenant du givre sur les arrières-cours de pierre et les places de la cité avant que le soleil ne se lève chaque matin. Jusqu'à ce que tout d'un coup, Junhong se réveille et découvre Huingol sous une couverture de blanc. Il s'était avancé à la fenêtre et avait contemplé dehors alors que des taches de douce neige tombaient du ciel et se déposaient sur l'arrière-cour à l'extérieur de sa chambre.

Il enfila une robe, la nouant soigneusement autour de sa taille et passa lentement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ce jour nécessitait encore un manteau d'hiver, après que le Roi ait exprimé de l'inquiétude quand il avait vu le garçon émettre un seul frisson, un soir autour de la table à manger royale. Il était assis à côté de Yongguk, son Gayageum posé sur ses genoux pendant que les Seigneurs et Dames mangeaient et parlaient entre eux. Habillé d'une robe couleur charbon sans manches et d'un pantalon blanc, sa peau frémit au contact de l'air des larges couloirs.

« – Hwayah. » dit Yongguk, levant sa main pour faire signe à la femme. Elle s'était approchée de lui immédiatement, s'inclinant poliment. « Junhong a froid, arrange-lui une visite des couturières . Il n'a pas de tenue adaptée au froid de la Vallée. »

Junhong sentit un sourire effleurer ses lèvres alors qu'il se souvint comment Yongguk l'avait tiré plus près et blotti contre lui. Il ne s'était pas préoccupé des regards des autres, parce qu'il était en sûreté contre le Roi.

Le concubin du Sud s'avança silencieusement hors de ses chambres. Le jour était jeune, mais il savait que l'aile serait déjà vide. Chaque serviteur qui venait pour répondre aux besoins de Yongguk avait déjà été renvoyé des heures auparavant, et il était sûr que le Roi lui-même était déjà en plein dans ses affaires journalières. Un frisson courut le long de son corps alors que la brise s'infiltrait à travers une fenêtre partiellement ouverte, mais il apprécia le rappel du froid hivernal car il lui permettait de profiter de l'agréable confort d'un palais chaud.

Il tourna à un coin et sentit ses pas s'emmêler au son de halètements de plaisir qui atteignirent ses oreilles. Il cligna des yeux et hésita, ses yeux attirés par la porte ouverte d'une des bibliothèques qui parsemaient l'aile. Il y avait des pièces où il n'avait jamais posé le pied; il n'en avait pas besoin quand tout ce qu'elles contenaient ne lui seraient qu'étranger et incompréhensible. Il regarda furtivement par la porte et ses yeux s'élargirent quand il vit Himchan agripper les hanches fines de Jongup, le plus jeune étendu sur une table alors que Himchan se pressait en avant en un rythme ferme et constant. Les doigts de Jongup saisirent le dos habillé de Himchan, pendant que son corps nu s'arqua contre le bois sur lequel il était pressé et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour relâcher un cri final d'extase. Le Général grogna son propre plaisir dans le cou de Jongup un instant plus tard, les deux s'immobilisant dans leurs mouvements.

« – Les Dieux soient damnés, Moon Jongup, je t'aime. » gonda doucement Himchan, ses lèvres cherchant la peau nue de Jongup. Ses dents éraflèrent une marque récente qu'elles avaient laissé, avant que des lèvres apaisantes suivent pour s'excuser tendrement avec un baiser. Leurs mains relâchèrent leur prise, et le frère du Roi s'écarta de son bien-aimé, remettant le pantalon de soie qu'il avait laissé à ses genoux.

« – Himchannie... » murmura Jongup, sa tête tournant sur le côté, ses joues rougies par l'effort. « Je t'aime aussi. »

« – Et comment puis-je savoir que tu le penses vraiment ? » le ton de Himchan était gentil et taquin alors qu'il aidait son amant nu à s'asseoir, une main lissant son sourcil trempé de sueur. « Ton corps a été si satisfaisant, mon amour. Je pourrais t’avoir fait l'amour jusqu'à en délirer. »

« – Quatre ans est un long laps de temps pour délirer, Himchan-hyung. » Jongup s'avança, pressant son visage contre le torse de Himchan. Junhong retenait sa respiration, décidé à rester silencieux alors qu'il était témoin d'un scène si intime. Son cœur lui fit presque mal quand il entendit Jongup murmurer :

« – Dois-tu partir ? »

« – Je serai à la maison avant la pleine lune, Jongup-ah. » dit Himchan, caressant la chevelure noire de Jongup.

« – La pleine lune est encore loin. » Jongup fronça les sourcils, s'écartant légèrement pour regarder son maître. « Pourquoi Yongguk t'envoie t-il ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas envoyer un autre Général ? »

« – Les tensions sont lourdes avec les Seigneurs du Nord, il serait bien mieux pour les apparences que je sois envoyé plutôt qu'un inférieur. Le Roi envoyant son propre frère est un signe de respect, montrant qu'ils comptent assez pour ne pas avoir un Général quelconque toquer à leur porte. » La voix de Himchan était douce alors qu'il déposa lentement des baisers sur le crâne de Jongup. Les lèvres suivirent l'inclinaison élégante du nez de Jongup, avant de rencontrer leurs opposées boudeuses en un baiser lent et adoré.

« – Ne puis-je pas venir avec toi, alors ? » demanda Jongup, après que la pression se soit retirée.

« – Non. Ici est plus sûr pour toi. » Le ton de l'homme s'affirma, ses sourcils froncés et ses mains se tendant gentiment pour enrouler les robes de Jongup autour de lui, voulant protéger sa peau pâle du froid. « Si je sais que tu es derrière les murs du Palace avec Yongguk, je dormirai plus facilement. »

« – Promets-moi juste que tu me reviendras intact. » Les yeux de Jongup étaient suppliants, ses doigts enroulés autour du biceps de Himchan.

Le Général embrassa son amant sur le crâne et murmura doucement dans ses cheveux.

« – Je te le promets. »

« – Je ne pense pas que le Général apprécierait ton espionnage. » Junhong sursauta quand il entendit la voix, se tournant coupablement pour regarder le cuisinier, Daehyun. Il s'inclina poliment et s'éloigna de la porte, ses joies rouges alors qu'il baissa le regard. Le cuisinier sourit légèrement, bougeant un plat de nourriture qu'il tenait dans la main.

« – Je les ai vus une fois s'embrasser... Le Général Kim n'a pas voulu que Jongup s'approche de moi pour un mois. » précisa t-il.

« – Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester... » C'était une défense pauvre. Daehyun sourit et secoua la tête, faisant un geste vers le couloir, en direction de là où Junhong était venu.

« – J'ai été envoyé pour te donner ceci. » expliqua t-il, montrant la nourriture sur le plat. Leurs voix étaient basses, et Junhong suivit le cuisinier plus loin dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et autorisa Daehyun à rentrer, l'homme regardant autour curieusement.

« – Merci de m'avoir apporté à manger. J'ai dormi plus longtemps que d'habitude ce matin. » dit Junhong, s'asseyant précautionneusement sur son matelas, observant Daehyun alors qu'il plaçait le plat devant lui.

« – Hwayah m'a envoyé. Elle a dit que je devais spécifiquement te donner la nourriture. » dit Daehyun, regardant l'arrière-cour et la neige immaculée. Junhong n'avait pas entendu le cuisinier parler autant avant, et il commença à remarquer les coins arrondis des mots, ou comment certaines syllabes étaient accentuées d'un façon douloureusement familière.

« – E-Euh Daehyun-ssi... » commença t-il, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet. « Vous n'êtes pas de Huingol ? »

Quand Daehyun tourna son attention vers Junhong, ses lèvres, larges et boudeuses, s'étirèrent en un grand sourire et il rit :

« – Non. Tu viens seulement de remarquer ? Je suis du Sud, tout comme toi. Ma ville était à l'est du palace du Seigneur Kang, mais pas si loin. Cependant, je vis à Huingol depuis plusieurs années. Mon élocution n'est plus celle du sud. »

« – Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? » demanda Junhong, portant une boule de riz et d'algue à sa bouche, mâchant lentement.

« – Mes parents ont déménagé ici. Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient abandonner leur vie de pêcheurs, alors ils m'ont amené ici, moi et mon frère, quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Ils ont vendu leurs maisons et leurs bateaux dans le sud et vivent maintenant tranquillement en vendant des marchandises en ville. » répondit Daehyun en fredonnant. « Mon frère est devenu soldat peu après notre arrivée, et peu après cela, on m'a offert une place au palais. »

« – Est-ce que la mer vous manque ? » Junhong fronça les sourcils sous la curiosité, se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait sciemment renoncer à l'océan. Le regard de Daehyun s'adoucit et il hocha la tête, s'asseyant précautionneusement au pied du lit de Junhong.

« – J'en rêve. » admit-il, avant que le coin extérieure de sa lèvre se soulève. Ses yeux suivirent le motif délicat des couvertures empilées sur le matelas, ses cheveux noirs tombant devant ses yeux. « Mais je ne quitterai jamais Huingol. Trop de choses me retiennent ici. »

Junhong examina l'homme devant lui, remarquant seulement maintenant comment leurs langues avaient glissé de nouveau en un dialecte délaissé. Il pouvait voir qu'il y avait quelque chose que Daehyun ne souhaitait pas partager, et Junhong n'insisterait pas. Même les cuisiniers devaient garder leurs secrets au palace. A la place, le concubin poussa son plat vers l'homme, penchant la tête curieusement alors qu'il prit une autre bouchée. « Pourquoi Jongup demandait-il au Général Kim de rester ? Où va t-il ? »

Daehyun se pencha en avant et vola un bout de la nourriture offerte, la plaçant sur sa langue avec un grognement de plaisir. Il se laissa un moment pour apprécier la délicatesse dans sa bouche, avant qu'un de ses yeux s'ouvre.

« – Il y a des rumeurs d'un soulèvement. Certains Seigneurs très au Nord sont insatisfaits de l'unification avec le Sud, et il faut que le Roi les calme. Habituellement, un Général inférieur serait envoyé pour les apaiser, mais ce sont des hommes puissants. Que le Général Kim aille leur rendre visite est un grand honneur. »

« – Va-t-il être en danger ? » demanda Junhong. Sa naïveté le laissait souvent ignorant de la politique, mais il savait que si ces hommes étaient hostiles à la couronne, une visite d'un général royal ne devait pas être bien accueillie.

« – Tout autre le serait, mais pas le Général Kim. Le sang dans ses veines est le sang du Roi, et le tuer déclencherait une guerre. » expliqua Daehyun. « Même s'il est le fils d'une concubine, il est, de naissance, un prince. »

« – Alors il est la personne la plus sûre à envoyer. » déclara Junhong, et Daehyun acquiesça. « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait de l'agitation dans le Royaume. »

« – Il y aura toujours de l'agitation. Il n'y a aucun moyen de garder tout le monde content et satisfait. » dit Daehyun. Junhong aimait le cuisinier, ses yeux étaient doux et gentils, ses mots simples alors qu'il expliquait à son compagnon. « Fais attention à qui tu parles au Palais, car même à la cour de Huingol, il y a des personnes qui sont infidèles au Roi. Tu es dans une position élevée, Junhong-ah... Tu possèdes les faveurs du Roi, et certains pourraient être tentés de se servir de toi. »

Junhong fronça les sourcils et vit que l'expression de Daehyun était sérieuse ; le seul souhait de l'homme était de le protéger ; mais il pouvait sentir la peur monter dans son ventre à de tels mots.

« – Pourquoi seraient-ils infidèles au Roi ? »

« – Chaque Seigneur ou Dame à la cour a de la famille en dehors de Huingol. Certains ont des cousins qui dirigent des mines dans le Sud, ou des fermes à l'Ouest. Certains ont des frères et sœurs qui n'aiment pas notre Roi, et qui montrent clairement leur insatisfaction. » Le cuisinier regarda Junhong manger une autre bouchée de nourriture. « La politique est un domaine compliqué. Je suis reconnaissant de ne pas avoir les responsabilités qu'ils ont. » Son sourire était gentil, et il tendit une main pour presser l'épaule de Junhong. Ce fut alors que le jeune homme fut envahi d'une vague de chaleur quand il réalisa à quel point Daehyun lui rappelait le frère qu'il avait perdu il y a des années. « Je suis bien plus heureux dans ma cuisine, et tu dois juste t'asseoir ici et faire joli. »

La moquerie fit sourire Junhong, qui secoua la tête.

« – Je fais ce que le Roi me demande. »

« – Et le Roi demande ta présence. » La voix de Hwayah vint de la porte, les deux garçons se tournant pour la regarder. Elle entra et pencha la tête, voyant comment les deux étaient assis confortablement sur le lit, et ses doigts passèrent doucement dans les cheveux ébouriffés de sommeil de Junhong. « Quand j'ai dit d'apporter de la nourriture à Junhong, Daehyun-ah, je ne te demandais pas de tout manger. »

Le cuisinier sembla penaud, envoyant à Junhong un sourire à pleines dents en se levant.

« – Nous faisions connaissance, Madame. » dit-il, s'inclinant une fois qu'il fut sur ses pieds.

« – Et tu apprends à connaître Junhong-ah en t'asseyant sur son lit ? Certains pourraient se méprendre sur une telle position, tu devrais faire plus attention. » dit la femme.

« – Daehyun-ssi et moi ne faisions que parler, Madame. » intervint Junhong, suivant l'exemple de Daehyun et se mettant sur ses pieds, défroissant ses robes. Hwayah serra les lèvres et hocha la tête, faisant un geste de la main à Daehyun.

« – Retourne à tes cuisines pour l'instant. » dit-elle. « Le Roi t'appellera peut-être plus tard, tu sais qu'il y a des choses dont vous devez discuter. » Avec ça, Daehyun s'inclina. Il sortit lentement de la pièce, souriant à Junhong sur son chemin vers les portes.

« – Appelle-moi hyung, petit. » dit-il, avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Junhong fronça les sourcils un moment, ne comprenant pas ce que les derniers mots de Hwayah au cuisinier voulaient dire, mais elle arpentait déjà sa chambre.

« – Ce garçon, Jung, n'est rien d'autre qu'un problème. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez amis. » dit-elle, et ses lèvres se courbèrent en une ébauche de sourire. « Mais s'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas te rendre visite ici. Des serviteurs bavards ne sont pas agréables, et le Roi n'apprécierait pas d'entendre que tu tiens audience dans ta chambre, même avec quelqu'un en qui il a confiance. »

« – Quelqu'un en qui il a confiance ? » Junhong cligna des yeux, se tenant immobile pendant que Hwayah commençait à défaire sa robe, en attrapant une autre et la glissant sur ses bras. Elle noua la ceinture devant en un gros nœud, une décoration appropriée pour la tenue simple. « Est-ce que Sa Majesté connaît Daehyun-hyung ? »

« – Le Roi a choisi de croire en Daehyun-ssi. Il est une personne importante pour les fonctions du palais, et aux cuisines. » dit Hwayah, sans s'étendre. « Maintenant viens, nous n'avons pas le temps de te laver et de t'habiller correctement. »

Le courtisan hocha la tête et se redressa, permettant à Hwayah de le guider à travers l'aile. Son esprit s'attarda sur ce que lui avait dit Daehyun, jusqu'à ce que la porte soit ouverte et qu'il soit guidé dans une étude en passant par l'arrière-cour où il avait vu le Roi avec sa sœur. La pièce était simple, les murs tapissés de livres et de documents. Le Roi lui-même était assis sur un petit divan devant un bureau parsemé de papiers. Ses sourcils étaient froncés sous la concentration et ses lèvres pressées en une fine ligne, ses yeux parcourant les mots inscrits sur les documents.

« – Votre Majesté. » salua Junhong, s'inclinant. La robe flottant autour de son corps bruissa avec ses mouvements, le col tombant bas pour mettre à nu plus de peau de son torse alors qu'il saluait le Roi avec respect. Il déglutit, sachant que sa robe informelle pouvait être considérée comme inappropriée, à peine plus que des sous-vêtements, mais il vit comment les yeux de Yongguk l'examinèrent avec approbation.

« – Junhong. » répondit-il, faisant un geste vers le divan à ses côtés. Junhong traversa l'étude et s'abaissa précautionneusement au côté de Yongguk, ses mains se posant sur ses genoux pendant qu'il dévisageait l'homme devant lui. Il semblait fatigué, plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait été les jours précédents, avec des yeux lourds et des sourcils froncés, en quête de distraction. Ses mains bougèrent pour soulever un petit livre scellé, la couverture en cuir et les pages usées et jaunes. « Fais-moi la lecture. »

La requête prit Junhong par surprise et il ouvrit sa bouche sous le choc. Il baissa le regard sur le livre qui lui était tendu, une rougeur naissante sur ses joues.

« – Votre Majesté... » commença t-il, prenant le livre dans ses mains. Il ouvrit les pages et ses yeux retracèrent les formes écrites sur le papier, toutes en coins courbés et en lignes tranchantes. « Je ne sais pas lire. » Il n'y avait pas de raison de nier la vérité.

Le sourcil de Yongguk s'arqua, ses yeux planant sur le garçon du Sud devant lui et il se rappela que même avec les soies et les cadeaux offerts à Junhong, il avait été élevé comme un paysan. Il s'allongea sur le divan comme un chat au soleil, ses yeux chocolat fixant le garçon devant lui.

« – Conte-moi une histoire alors. Parle-moi de la mer. »

Junhong bougea, repliant ses longues jambes sous lui et regarda le sol. La robe qu'il portait avait un motif presque invisible cousu sur la soie, de petites fleurs entrelacées ensemble comme de la vigne contre un mur et il commença à les tracer avec le bout de ses doigts quand il commença à parler.

« – La première fois que j'ai vu Huingol... Je ne me suis jamais senti si petit. Mon village était écrasé sans grâce entre les montagnes et la mer, et tout semblait à l'étroit. Les rues sentaient toujours le poisson et les algues, et chaque mètre carré était pris par un bâtiment ou un entrepôt, ou une boutique. »

Yongguk le regarda avec un regard perçant, un serviteur entrant dans la pièce avec un plateau contenant une élégante coupe en porcelaine et deux tasses, une grappe de kakis séchés se balançant sur le côté. C'était une douceur que Junhong avait rarement vue de ses propres yeux, et il regarda avec envie le plateau être posé devant le Roi ; il savait cependant, après trois ans passés avec son ancien Seigneur, qu'il avait mieux à faire que de croire qu'il aurait une des sucreries. Il avait été autorisé à y goûter une fois, peu après qu'il ait été emmené loin de chez lui.

« – Durant l'été le bord de mer était chaud, le soleil était brillant et se réfléchissait dans l'eau d'une façon si vive qu'elle en était presque éblouissante. Les hivers étaient froids, en revanche. Souvent, l'eau gelait, et les pêcheurs devaient marcher sur la glace pour pouvoir faire des trous dedans et jeter leurs lignes à travers l'eau en dessous. » Il ferma les yeux en se rappelant son petit village, chaleureux et sûr. « Tout le monde se connaissait, tout le monde était ami. Mon père et mon grand frère travaillaient dans un petit marché, vendant le poisson frais que mon oncle attrapait. » Il bougea sur son siège, bataillant pour trouver une position confortable, faisant sourire le Roi.

« – Allonge-toi. » dit-il d'une voix gentille, une main montrant ses genoux, prenant Junhong par surprise. Il n'était cependant pas en position de refuser, et il s'allongea sur le canapé, sa tête se posant sur les cuisses fermes de Yongguk, et ses paupières papillonnant. Il ne se préoccupa pas de la façon dont sa robe se déploya pour dévoiler plus son torse ou comment une position si familière serait interprétée par un autre. Il était en sûreté dans les bras de Yongguk, et pour lui rien d'autre ne comptait.

« – Le sable était doré, l'eau était claire et toutes les plantes étaient vertes. Notre petit village était heureux et chacun coopérait avec les autres. Quand le Seigneur Kang est venu pour la première fois dans le Sud, j'étais juste un petit garçon, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les autres étaient inquiets. Nous étions forcés de lui payer des taxes, ce qui ne fit qu'appauvrir le village et le pressurer encore plus. Quand nous avions de faibles prises en été, les choses étaient dures en hiver, jusqu'à ce que finalement nous soyons incapables de payer nos taxes l'hiver venu. » La voix de Junhong devenait plus douce, ne regardant pas Yongguk alors que l'homme commença à glisser tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour soulager son cœur douloureux. « Quand le printemps vint, il nous envoya un avertissement ; si nous ne payons pas, le village serait puni. Il n'y avait aucune façon de lui envoyer l'or et l'argent parce que nous n'en avions pas assez dans le temps imparti, et la nuit de la pleine lune, les cavaliers vinrent. »

Junhong ne se rappelait pas beaucoup de cette nuit. Il se souvenait entendre les cris, et l'odeur de la fumée lourde dans l'air. Il se souvenait comment sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, avant qu'elle ne l'envoie se cacher dans l'espoir que son enfant puisse survivre. Le Seigneur Kang l'avait trouvé recroquevillé entre deux caisses de la prise du matin, sa peau maculée de boue et son être entier tremblant de peur. Il avait vu sa maison brûler alors qu'il était traîné à travers les rues silencieuses, le seul encore en vie.

Des larmes chaudes brûlèrent derrière les yeux de Junhong pendant qu'il se rappelait ce qu'il avait désespérément essayé d'oublier. Il tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, espérant que sa respiration reste régulière et calme, ne voulant pas sentir la peur qui l'avait tourmenté durant tant d'années quand il vivait à la merci de l'homme qui lui avait prit tout ce qu'il aimait.

« – Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là-bas maintenant. Le Seigneur Kang ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il avait fait à la terre une fois brûlée. »

« – Le Seigneur Kang avait un tempérament qui demandait de la violence et du sang. » dit Yongguk en passant doucement ses doigts sur le côté du visage de Junhong. Ils tracèrent la forme de sa mâchoire, puis s'arquèrent le long de l'arc tendre de son nez. « Te battait-il ? »

« – Oui. » admit facilement Junhong, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. « Il me gardait jalousement, et il me faisait battre s'il pensait que j'avais accordé un seul regard à une autre personne que lui. Un Seigneur nous rendit visite des Îles du Sud, un jour du printemps dernier, et il dit à mon Seigneur qu'il désirait m'avoir avant qu'il ne retourne chez lui. Il pensait que je n'étais qu'un simple concubin, quelqu'un fait pour être abusé et partagé, mais le Seigneur Kang perdit l'esprit à l'idée d'un autre me touchant. Il me fit m'agenouiller devant le visiteur et fouetta mon dos vingt fois, jusqu'à ce que je sois sensible et ensanglanté et presque inconscient sous la douleur. Il dit que le Seigneur pouvait m'avoir, mais que les draps de n'importe quel lit où je serais pris seraient toujours tachés de mon sang pour que moi et le Seigneur sachent à qui j'appartenais. »

Les doigts s'immobilisèrent sur sa peau, et Junhong entendit Yongguk relâcher une lente expiration. Il était sûr que le Roi en savait plus que lui sur le comportement du Seigneur Kang, assez pour envoyer une armée à ses portes.

« – Il ne touchera plus jamais personne. » dit-il, sa voix profonde et résolue.

« – Son humeur changeait tout le temps, il était parfois méchant mais il était aussi parfois doux. » Junhong n'était pas sûr s'il essayait de défendre le Seigneur Kang, ou s'il essayait encore de se mentir à lui-même et de masquer la peur et la douleur des années passées comme un presque esclave à sa cour. « Il était fier de ma musique, et il me complimentait souvent devant sa cour. Je dormais recroquevillé sur le sol de sa chambre, mais il m'amenait parfois dans son lit. »

« – Je ne veux pas entendre de telles choses. » dit Yongguk, sa voix soudainement tranchante. Les yeux de Junhong s'ouvrirent et il regarda le Roi, ses joues rougissant et son cœur battant plus vite dans sa poitrine.

« – Je–Je suis désolé... » Junhong expira, choqué de lui-même pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Évidement, il était un imbécile pour avoir estimé approprié de dire de telles choses devant son Roi, son nouveau Seigneur.

La main qui était passée gentiment dans ses cheveux caressa la base de son cou et le long de son sternum exposé pour s'excuser. Les yeux du Roi se fixèrent sur le garçon allongé sur ses genoux :

« – Tu n'as pas besoin de te rappeler de lui. Il est parti. » dit-il, faisant un geste au serviteur dans le coin de la pièce. Junhong rougit quand il réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas été complètement seuls, son regard passant sur le Roi pendant que le serviteur versait le thé dans les tasses, s'inclinant une fois sa tâche complétée. « Laisse-nous. » dit Yongguk, et l'homme disparut dans l'ombre du couloir.

Le silence s'installa quand il fut parti, les seules choses remplissant l'air étant le son de l'eau ruisselante et le chant des oiseaux. Junhong ne bougea pas alors qu'il sentit les doigts se glisser de nouveau dans ses cheveux, et il exprima enfin la question qu'il s'était posée de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il avait quitté sa prison du Sud :

« – Est-il dans les donjons ? Est-il prisonnier ? » Sa voix était douce, ses yeux se levant pour enfin regarder son Roi.

« – Il a été tué quand le Général Kwon a envahi son palais. Il ne s'est pas soumis à la couronne, il s'est au contraire défendu et a été tué. » dit Yongguk, se tendant vers la table et prenant un kaki séché entre son pouce et son index. « Son corps a été laissé à ses clercs pour être enterré. »

Le plus jeune des deux hocha la tête et relâcha une respiration qu'il ne réalisait pas avoir retenue.

« – Plus personne ne sera blessé par lui. »

« – En effet. » Yongguk baissa les yeux vers Junhong, glissant doucement le fruit séché entre ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, laissant une traînée collante de sirop sucré derrière. Le garçon rougit et fixa Yongguk, sa langue sortant timidement pour goûter le résidu, émettant un son de plaisir à la saveur sur ses lèvres. « Comment as-tu appris à jouer du Gayageum ? »

« – Ma grand-mère m'a enseigné ... » dit Junhong, au moment où l'autre main de Yongguk commençait à caresser de nouveau son sternum. « Elle a passé de nombreux jours à m'apprendre à jouer de mémoire. Je ne peux pas lire la musique tout comme je ne peux pas lire l'écrit, alors tout ce que je sais est implanté dans mon cerveau. » dit-il, observant Yongguk mordre dans le kaki, léchant ses lèvres et hochant la tête.

« – Tu as le talent et les compétences. Tu joues mieux que tout ce que j'ai entendu auparavant. »

Ses doigts s'aventurèrent plus loin sous la soie, glissant avec tentation autour du bourgeon rose d'un téton, avant de refaire le chemin inverse pour retracer la courbe plongeante de sa gorge gracieuse. Délicatement, le fruit mordu dans sa main fut abaissé aux lèvres de Junhong en une offrande silencieuse, attendant le mouvement du garçon. Junhong hésita avant de rassembler son courage pour lever la tête et plonger ses dents dans la sucrerie. La douceur du fruit le frappa et apporta un gémissement à ses lèvres alors qu'il mâchait le fruit tendre, les compliments de Yongguk résonnant à ses oreilles, submergé par les sensations. Il avala ce qui restait dans sa bouche et ouvrit les yeux, regardant Yongguk manger le reste du fruit, un sourire satisfait courbant ses lèvres pleines.

« – As-tu déjà mangé des kakis séchés ? » demanda t-il, passant le bout de ses doigts, collants de sucre, sur les lèvres de Junhong. Le garçon acquiesça et glissa timidement sa langue sur les doigts, désireux de goûter ce qui lui était offert.

« – Une seule fois... Il y a longtemps. » dit-il. Son visage était rouge vif, et son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine alors qu'il sentit une envie familière commencer à s'étirer sous sa peau. Le Roi éloigna ses doigts, et aida Junhong à s'asseoir, l'attirant précautionneusement sur ses genoux. Le garçon s'installa sur ses cuisses, regardant l'homme devant lui écarter la soie bordeaux de ses épaules, exposant son torse et laissant la robe tomber autour de ses coudes. Junhong leva une main et toucha le biceps de Yongguk, l'air frais faisant frissonner sa peau mise à nue.

« – Tu es vraiment magnifique, Junhong-ah... » murmura t-il, sa voix rauque et chaude d'intérêt. Il prit une autre sucrerie entre ses doigts et la passa gentiment sur les clavicules exposées devant lui, et Junhong regarda les lèvres de Yongguk suivre, de doux baisers étant pressés sur sa peau pour la nettoyer de la traînée sucrée laissée derrière.

« – Votre Majesté... » Il haleta au contact sensuel des lèvres et de la langue sur sa peau froide, entendant Yongguk rire à sa voix essoufflée. Il amena le fruit plus bas et le suivit avec ses lèvres et sa langue chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que Junhong halète, ses yeux fermés et la courbe de son excitation évidente sous sa robe de soie. Ses mamelons roses étaient gonflés et dressés, son torse se soulevant avec un désir qu'il n'avait pas senti monter en lui naturellement depuis un long moment.

Finalement, le fruit fut apporté à ses lèvres et il s'autorisa un gémissement quand il le prit dans sa bouche, se sentant à la merci des mains qui le tenaient avec une telle attention. Junhong n'était pas vierge, mais il n'avait jamais été stimulé par autre chose que sa volonté et d'obéir.

« – Peux-tu te lever, Junhong-ah ? » La voix était tendre, douce. Elle contenait une chaleur et une attention qui étourdit Junhong de toutes les façons possibles. Il hocha la tête et mâcha lentement le fruit, ses yeux aux paupières battant lourdement et regardant avec envie l'homme devant lui. Il glissa précautionneusement de ses genoux et sur ses pieds, ses mains gardant ses robes fermées. Il devait certainement avoir l'air débauché, alors que Yongguk gardait une grâce inébranlable, même quand il se leva et fixa son courtisan avec un désir ardent mal dissimulé.

Des mains calleuses glissèrent dans les siennes et le guidèrent hors de l'étude, laissant le thé et et les sucreries oubliés à côté du divan. Les couloirs étaient vides de serviteurs et de clercs pendant que Yongguk l'amena dans sa chambre, ouvrant la porte en bois et ne se préoccupant pas de la renfermer dans sa hâte. Il allongea Junhong sur le lit, contemplant sa silhouette et défaisant délicatement le nœud de sa ceinture, l'écartant et ouvrant ses robes pour ne révéler rien d'autre que la peau nue en dessous. Le contraste de la robe d'un bordeaux foncé contre sa peau pâle mettait en valeur chaque courbe élégante et arc de son corps, même si ses cuisses se fermèrent timidement.

Les mains de Yongguk passèrent avec attention sur son estomac tendre, caressant chaque cicatrice et chaque grain de beauté parsemant sa peau, sa tête s'abaissant pour embrasser possessivement chaque centimètre.

« – Ne te cache pas de moi. » dit-il en pressant ses mains sur les genoux de son amant et écarta ses jambes, exposant sa forme intime de l'homme devant lui. « Tu n'as pas de quoi être timide... » Ses yeux, presque noirs, retracèrent la courbe de l'érection de Junhong, ses doigts brossant les boucles sombres qui obscurcissaient la base et enfin, la bouche de Yongguk clama la sienne en un baiser enflammé.

Junhong s'abandonna au plaisir, ses yeux se fermant et ses lèvres s'ouvrant pour répondre vivement, acceptant la langue du Roi quand elle l'envahit. Les mains de Yongguk se dépêchèrent de défaire ses propres vêtements, jetant sa ceinture sur le sol et dégageant ses robes de ses épaules alors qu'il entendit Junhong gémir dans le baiser.

Ils ne se préoccupèrent pas de la soie laissée en une pile sur le sol ; et Yongguk le surplomba finalement sur le lit. La chaleur de la peau contre la peau fit s'arquer Junhong, son visage se tordant quand il cassa le baiser pour geindre et l'impatience de Yongguk le poussa à glisser ses lèvres le long de la gorge tendre de Junhong. Les lèvres et les dents clamèrent vivement la peau et un grognement d'envie gronda de la poitrine de Yongguk, laissa sa trace sur son passage. Le brassard d'or autour de l'avant-bras de Junhong montrait à tous qu'il était la possession du Roi, mais c'était les marques rouges marquant sa gorge, qui montraient réellement la revendication de Yongguk sur son corps et son âme. Le visage de Junhong était écarlate et son cœur battait vite alors qu'il vit Yongguk récupérer un flacon à côté du lit, répandant l'huile à la senteur exotique sur ses doigts et les frottant délicatement ensemble. Quand les doigts s'approchèrent, il sentit ses cuisses s'écarter sous l'anticipation du toucher.

Le baiser avait le goût des kakis séchés et du thé fumé et Junhong n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi intoxicant. Il eu l'impression que sa tête tournait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la pression d'un doigt dans son corps. L'intrusion le fit s'arquer et sa tête bascula alors que ses cuisses tremblèrent, la vue faisant fredonner d'appréciation l'homme au dessus de lui pendant qu'il commença lentement à bouger le doigt dans son compagnon adoré. Il courba le doigt avec précaution, avant d'en ajouter un autre pour ouvrir doucement Junhong.

L'aile se remplit du son de respirations haletantes et de gémissements désespérés pendant que les doigts de Yongguk donnaient du plaisir à son concubin, contemplant la façon dont chaque muscle se contractait, dont chaque membre tremblait. Il vit comment les sourcils de Junhong se froncèrent quand il sentit le plaisir grandir, avant que son corps entier ne se relaxe quand une caresse en particulier le soulagea momentanément. C'était une vue sensuelle magnifique, et Yongguk sut qu'il la réclamerait sans relâche à partir de ce moment. Junhong était encore plus beau que ce qu'il avait cru, et chaque mouvement de ses hanches était une preuve de sa grâce naturelle.

Le monde disparut autour d'eux alors qu'ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Les doigts de Yongguk se retirèrent, et il utilisa l'huile parfumée pour se lubrifier, sifflant sous la stimulation de son corps douloureux. Il fixa, pétrifié, Junhong arquer son corps quand il le pénétra, s'exclamant d'envie et de désir alors que son corps acceptait chaque rotation des hanches de Yongguk, ses jambes ouvertes en soumission. La sueur brilla sur leurs peaux tandis que les bruits et le son de la chair et du sexe remplissaient la pièce, ponctués de respiration erratiques et et de poussées fluides.

Il y avait un temps où Junhong avait perfectionné l'art de plaire un homme. Il avait exercé sa façon de se comporter, comment taquiner et donner juste ce dont un homme avait besoin pour le tenter. Il savait comment repousser et attirer un homme avant de finalement se soumettre et s'abandonner à l'extase pour donner à son maître la performance qu'il demandait, mais rien dans sa soumission au Roi n'était travaillé. Il sentait que chaque centimètre de sa peau était en feu pendant que la pression grandissait en lui, et chaque nouvelle poussée dans son corps désireux forçait un cri hors de sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, une vague de satisfaction pure le submerge et qu'il crie jusqu'à ce que sa voix craque et que son esprit devienne blanc.

Yongguk le suivit dans l'orgasme avec rien d'autre qu'un grognement animal, suivit d'un grondement grave de possessivité et de satisfaction. Junhong se détendit sous lui, les yeux brumeux et ses respirations désespérées, incapable de contrôler les contractions de son corps et le battement de ses paupières. Ses bras étaient toujours dans les manches de sa robe, mais ses doigts étaient refermés sur Yongguk comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les ongles pointus s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair avant qu'ils ne tombent sur le lit à ses côtés et le Roi se retira précautionneusement pour se lever avec une respiration inégale.

« – Mmm... » Junhong gémit, ses yeux se fermant, à peine conscient, ne se préoccupant de ses jambes écartées largement, exposant son corps sans honte.

« – Repose-toi, Junhong-ah. » dit Yongguk, ses mains passant doucement sur la joue de Junhong. La sensation des lèvres pleines se posant sur son front fut la dernière chose dont il se rappela avant de s'endormir.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Le nom du cheval de Jongup, Nari, signfie Lis en français.

Le plus doux des rayons du soleil d'hiver sur son dos nu fut la première chose que Junhong sentit lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il pressa ses yeux fermés plus fort et bougea un petit peu sur les draps soyeux, grognant à voix basse. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et son corps nu était chaud et contenté avec les restes du plaisir qu'il avait expérimenté sous les mains de son Roi. Il arqua son dos et étira ses bras, les paumes pressées à plat contre la tête de lit avant qu'il ne retombe contre le matelas, son visage enfoui dans les coussins.

« – As-tu bien dormi ? » Junhong leva la tête quand il entendit la voix du Roi. Ses lèvres douces s'entrouvrirent et il s'assit précautionneusement, écartant ses mèches de ses yeux pour voir l'homme devant lui. Yongguk se tenait près de la fenêtre, une robe sur ses épaules non nouée, ne se préoccupant pas de son corps presque totalement exposé. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, mais il les avait repoussés de son visage pour examiner l'arrière-cour. De petits oiseaux voletaient sur la neige, attrapant les graines qui avaient été éparpillées pour eux plus tôt dans la journée.

« – Oui, merci. » dit Junhong. La pièce était froide, pas de façon désagréable mais Junhong resserra quand même les couvertures autour de lui. « Et vous ? »

« – De même. » répondit Yongguk, s'écartant de la fenêtre et revenant vers le lit. Il s'assit sur le bord, une main se levant pour passer sur les cheveux désordonnés, puis pour glisser dans la nuque de Junhong et retracer la ligne inclinée de ses épaules. La tête de Yongguk s'abaissa et ses lèvres se pressèrent doucement à la jointure entre son cou et son épaule dans un tendre baiser. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la peau blanche comme neige de Junhong, salée par la sueur. Junhong ferma les yeux et frissonna sous le geste, faisant sourire son Roi.

« – As-tu froid ? »

« – Non... » répondit Junhong. Il tourna la tête et regarda l'homme derrière lui. Les mains de Yongguk se posèrent sur ses genoux, remontant les couvertures pour le couvrir. Ses lèvres se posèrent juste derrière son oreille et les joues de Junhong s'échauffèrent. « Ça chatouille... » admit-il. Le Roi rit et passa ses dents sur le pavillon de l'oreille de son courtisan pendant que ses bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille.

« – Tu as prouvé être tout juste ce dont j'avais besoin pour me détendre, Junhong-ah ; mais maintenant tu m'as rendu dépendant. » dit l'homme en tournant gentiment la tête de Junhong pour sceller leurs bouches dans un baiser. La pression n'était pas passionnée, et quelque chose se réchauffa dans l'estomac de Junhong alors que chaque toucher et chaque caresse sur sa peau le faisaient se sentir adoré. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre de la porte et Yongguk se recula avec un air déçu.

« – Quoi ? » demanda t-il.

Hwayah s'avança sur le seuil, fixant les deux personnes assises sur le lit.

« – Quelqu'un est ici pour avoir une audience privée avec vous. » dit-elle, Yongguk fronçant les sourcils. Il observa la silhouette nue de son amant, puis reporta son regard sur elle.

« – Je suis occupé. » répondit-il. La prise qu'il avait sur Junhong était protectrice, et le plus jeune remonta plus haut les couvertures pour qu'ainsi il ne soit pas exposé, même aux yeux de Hwayah. Si le Roi ne voulait pas que sa peau soit vue, alors il ne la dévoilerait pas.

« – C'est Youngjae. » dit Hwayah, la voix basse. Le Roi s'immobilisa et leva la tête, son expression prudente tandis qu'il hochait lentement la tête. Précautionneusement, il écarta ses mains de là où elles étaient posées sur le corps de Junhong, nouant au contraire ses robes. Il s'installa mieux dans le lit, étendant un bras pour attirer de nouveau Junhong à ses cotés, et le plus jeune ne refuserait jamais une telle offre. Il bougea entre les draps, se recroquevillant près de son Roi, son visage enfoui dans sa poitrine, avec les couvertures couvrant son corps.

« – Amène-le. » La voix de Yongguk était claire, sérieuse. Hwayah inclina la tête et se recula dans le couloir. Les yeux de Junhong se posèrent sur Yongguk, mais il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire ; à la place, il se détendit dans l'étreinte de son maître, satisfait. Hwayah revint, et avec elle le garçon, Youngjae, que Junhong avait une fois rencontré dans les cuisines. L'homme s'inclina bas, ses paumes se pressant à plat contre le sol, son front entre elles. « Tu peux te lever. »

Youngjae se tint debout, son dos droit et son expression sérieuse et Hwayah en profita pour partir, laissant les hommes seuls. Junhong regarda avec de grands yeux Youngjae les fixer inconfortablement, l'anxiété évidente sur son visage.

« – Votre Majesté... » commença t-il, jetant un regard à Junhong. Le Roi remarqua son malaise, ses doigts passant dans la chevelure noire de son compagnon.

« – Junhong ne parlera pas de ce qu'il entendra, avec personne. » Yongguk parla pour lui, mais le garçon hocha la tête tout de même. Si Yongguk lui demandait, il ne dirait rien à personne, même aux amis qu'il s'était fait au Palais. « Cela concerne t-il ton maître ? »

« – Oui, Votre Majesté. » dit Youngjae, se concentrant désormais sur Yongguk. « Il prévoit de faire venir son frère ici. »

« – Quand ? » demanda Yongguk. Cela semblait être important, car ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses lèvres s'abaissèrent en un rictus.

« – Bientôt. Je suis sûr que quand le Général Kim reviendra, il amènera le Seigneur avec lui. » répondit Youngjae. Ses mains étaient serrées ensemble dans son dos, sa posture rigidifiée par la nervosité, supposa Junhong. Peu importe qui soit le maître de Youngjae, il le trahissait en donnant des informations au Roi.

« – Himchan ne m'en a pas dit autant. Il aurait envoyé un messager. » dit Yongguk, mais Yougjae secoua la tête.

« – Ils ne veulent pas que vous soyez préparé. Votre Majesté sera dans une position délicate si le Palais n'est pas prêt pour accueillir des invités, c'est pourquoi ils veulent que ce soit une surprise. Ils veulent vous embarrasser et vous manquer de respect, Votre Majesté, donc je suis certain qu'ils surprendront également le Général Kim le jour de son départ. » expliqua Youngjae, ses sourcils se fronçant durant sa tirade. Les lèvres Yongguk se plissèrent d’écœurement et il acquiesça.

« – Seront-ils ici pour la Fête de Noeul ? » demanda t-il après un temps de réflexion, resserrant sa prise sur le garçon dans ses bras.

« – Oui, Votre Majesté. » dit Youngjae, s'inclinant.

Le Roi expira.

« – Merci, Youngjae. »

« – C'est un honneur pour moi d'être vos oreilles, Votre Majesté. » L'homme s'abaissa une fois encore, quittant lentement la pièce. La porte se ferma avec un petit claquement et l'expression de Yongguk s'adoucit, tournant le regard. Junhong s'était installé si facilement aux côtés de l'homme, son corps nu s'arquant dans sa prise. Yongguk se rappela la façon dont Junhong bougeait lorsqu'il était submergé et dominé par un plaisir animal ; il se rappela la courbure élégante de son dos, et les tremblements occasionnels de ses muscles tendus.

Junhong cligna de ses yeux si noirs et regarda l'homme qui le tenait en toute sécurité, ses longs cils battant à chaque mouvement. Il rappelait à Yongguk un faon, tout de grâce nature et de membres agiles avec de tels yeux innocents et tendres. Une partie de lui souhaitait écarter les cuisses de Junhong un fois encore, pour le prendre avec abandon et désir, mais une autre partie voulait chérir le garçon. Il était un joyau précieux gardé dans le Palais, celui que le Roi possédait et devait protéger. Comme de la porcelaine de Chine trop précieuse pour être montrée.

« – Je devrais appeler Hwayah pour qu'elle te fasse couler un bain. » dit-il, sa voix profonde tandis que ses mains caressaient la peau exposée. Junhong leva sa main, la passant lentement le long de l'épaule de la robe en soie du Roi.

« – Votre Majesté... » dit-il. « Vous avez dit que j'étais ce qu'il vous fallait pour vous détendre. » Il baissa gentiment le regard vers le nœud qui fermait la robe de Yongguk et ses doigts fins commencèrent à le dénouer facilement, repoussant les pans du vêtement pour exposer le corps nu en dessous. « Laissez-moi vous distraire ? »

Yongguk regarda Junhong se pencher en avant. Sa bouche rencontra l'omoplate de Yongguk en un baiser léger comme une plume, avant de tracer paresseusement son pectoral gauche, puis un téton, et sa côte supérieure. Il contempla Junhong descendre plus bas au même rythme et ses lèvres douces et charnues trouvèrent la tête de son érection grossissante. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux corbeau de Junhong, ses yeux se fermant pendant qu'il succombait à la chaleur de la bouche de son courtisan.

Le garçon n'émit aucun son d'inconfort alors qu'il travaillait habilement et avec soin, des mains le gardant à sa place et ses propres yeux restant fermés. 

« – Junhong-ah... » se surprit Yongguk à grogner, ses cuisses se contractant et ses doigts resserrant leur prise lors d'une longue succion avant de se relâcher une fois encore. Une main passa sur la joue de Junhong, glissant ensuite dans son cou, se soumettant aux vagues chaudes de plaisir qui traversaient son corps, détendant chaque muscle et le calmant.

Les lèvres et la langue adroits de Junhong le conduisirent lentement à sa délivrance, et il exprima son plaisir par un long grognement d'approbation, contemplant son courtisan avaler sa semence avec une tranquillité satisfaite. Le geste était enivrant, pensa Yongguk tout en regardant Junhong se relever pour s'asseoir. Ses joues étaient roses et ses lèvres gonflées, mais la façon dont il s'allongea à côté du Roi, ses doigts agrippant immédiatement la soie douce de sa robe ouverte firent pauser Yongguk.

Le poids d'un Royaume reposait sur ses épaules, mais à ce moment il pouvait oublier le monde et se perdre en Junhong.

« – Junhong-ah... » dit-il. 

Sa main se leva et prit doucement en coupe la joue du courtisan, la chaleur de sa main faisant se fermer les yeux de Junhong. Dans un mouvement gracieux, Junhong tourna la tête et se frotta affectueusement contre la main.

« – Oui, Yongguk-hyung ? » demanda Junhong d'une voix douce.

« – As-tu confiance en moi, Junhong-ah ? » Yongguk se surprit à poser une telle question, ses lèvres abaissées en mécontentement. Ses mains fortes bougèrent et il traîna ses doigts sur son torse et son estomac, sentant les os du corps plus frêle de Junhong sous sa peau. Le garçon était à sa merci, et pourtant il n'avait jamais l'air si heureux que quand il était aux côtés du Roi.

« – J'ai confiance, Yongguk-hyung. » répondit le courtisan sans hésiter. « Avec vous je sais que je suis en sécurité. »

Le silence s'étira entre eux, leurs regards se rencontrant. Junhong ne cligna pas des yeux et ne se détourna pas. Il n'était pas intimidé par le regard ancré dans le sien, et Yongguk vit une force qui pouvait être facilement cachée par un extérieur timide et délicat.

Ce fut le Roi qui rompit leur contact visuel, sa tête se tournant quand il appela :

« – Hwayah ! »

La porte fut ouverte presque immédiatement, la femme se tenant dans l'entrée avec le regard baissé.

« – Oui, mon Seigneur ? » demanda t-elle. Junhong songea au nombre de fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette même chambre avant lui, en tant qu'amante du père de Yongguk. Il songea aussi au nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait vu au lit avec une autre femme.

« – Fais couler un bain à Junhong. Je veux qu'il sente un parfum de roses au dîner de ce soir. » dit Yongguk, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux doux mais sales de Junhong. Quand Junhong se leva, il ne se préoccupa pas de sa nudité, ou de l'état débauché de sa peau. Ce fut plutôt le Roi qui le contempla avec des yeux attentifs et se promit que personne d'autre ne verrait jamais son amant ainsi.

*

La neige tomba durant huit jours sans interruption. La vallée tout entière était couverte d'une épaisse couverture blanche, et toute activité avait cessé. Tout le monde dans le Palais restait à l'intérieur, et très peu de paysans passaient les portes de la cité, préférant au contraire la chaleur de leurs maisons et des bars plus près du centre.

Peu de temps après s'être réveillé le huitième jour de neige, Junhong fut convoqué dans un des bureaux de Yongguk. Hwayah l'avait baigné dans un mélange d'eau fumante et d'huiles riches et épicées qui avaient laissé sur sa peau l'odeur exotique des marchés occidentaux. Pendant qu'il se lavait, elle lui avait conté des histoires de pays lointains, où les grandes cités étaient construites sur des collines de sable, et où de vastes marchés vendaient des épices étrangères, différentes de tout celles de la Péninsule. Bien sûr, elle-même n'avait jamais vu de choses aussi romantiques, mais elle lui assura que c'était la vérité.

Il entra dans le bureau, portant une robe d'un gris charbonneux. Elle était lourde, doublé de laine douce pour garder la chaleur de sa peau nue en dessous, la ceinture nouée en un large nœud sur le devant comme une simple décoration, et pour qu'il puisse être déshabillé facilement. Cependant le Roi n'avait pas voulu se perdre dans la tentation qu'était le corps de Junhong, gardant au contraire sa concentration sur les papiers devant lui et autorisant Junhong à s'étirer langoureusement sur le divan proche.  
Il contempla les gros volumes, prenant note de chaque coup de pinceau exquis le long de chaque mot. Il était émerveillé de voir comment les yeux entraînés de Yongguk trouvaient des mots entre les formes illisibles, quand pour lui ce n'était rien que des courbes et des coins. S'il fixait assez longtemps, il pouvait voir des images. Des arbres gracieux poussant, des rivières sinueuses coulant entre eux. Il vit les mouvements de soldats marchant à travers les montagnes et des chevaux paniqués se ruer dans les vallées.

Les oiseaux gazouillèrent depuis l'arrière-court et il leva la tête, les voyant voleter entre les armes, la neige s'étant finalement arrêtée de tomber. Lentement, il ferma le livre devant lui et se leva, traversant la pièce discrètement et regardant dehors. Il pouvait voir des parcelles de ciel bleu entre les nuages se séparant, le soleil brillant enfin de nouveau sur leur magnifique cité.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Yongguk parla sans lever le regard du parchemin devant lui.

« – Entre. »

Junhong tourna la tête et regarda la porte s'ouvrir, Jongup s'avançant à l'intérieur. Il portait une robe noire avec des ornements écarlates, tout comme Himchan le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Junhong se demanda brièvement si c'était une sorte d'uniforme.

« – Votre Majesté. » Jongup s'inclina en guise de salutation, fermant la porte derrière lui. Yongguk arqua un sourcil et se redressa.

« – Jongup-ah, pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Le Roi fronça les sourcils, son expression inquiète. Les lèvres de Jongup se courbèrent en un doux sourire et il hocha la tête, s'avançant et tendant une main. Un parchemin plié se trouvait entre deux de ses doigts, sa main gauche se pressant sous son coude droit alors qu'il offrait la lettre à leur Roi – un signe de respect.

« – Un messager du général Kim est arrivé ce matin, et il m'a donné ceci. » dit Jongup. Yongguk prit le parchemin avec un sourire, secouant la tête. 

« – Il t'a aussi donné une autre lettre de Himchan, j'en suis sûr. » Jongup sourit d'un air un peu gêné tout en hochant la tête en confirmation.

« – Une autre lettre est venue, Votre Majesté. » admit-il. Yongguk défit le parchemin avec un petit rire, se détendant dans son siège en voyant le papier.

« – L'amour de mon frère pour toi, Moon Jongup, ne devrait jamais être sous-estimé. » La voix du Roi était chaude. « Et pourtant je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas déçu. Tu faisais un exceptionnellement bon assistant avant qu'il ne me supplie de te réaffecter à ses quartiers. Cependant sa fidélité à ton encontre est une bonne chose, je n'ai plus à l'empêcher de partager un lit avec la moitié de mes serviteurs. »

Le sourire de Jongup dévoila sa dentition quelque peu irrégulière, ses yeux disparaissant presque entièrement.

« – Mon but est toujours de rendre votre vie plus facile, Yongguk-hyung. »

« – Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier de garder Himchan loin des problèmes, Jongup-ah. » Les yeux de Yongguk brillaient pendant qu'il se moquait de son frère absent. Jongup hocha la tête et s'inclina, le Roi ouvrant la lettre et lisant les mots encrés proprement sur le papier. Junhong pencha la tête avec des yeux curieux, se demandant ce que le général avait à dire jusqu'à ce que Yongguk repose le parchemin. « Je suis sûr que toi et moi attendons tous les deux impatiemment le retour de Himchan, Jongup-ah. »

« – Il me manque toujours quand il quitte Huingol. » confirma Jongup, s'inclinant une fois encore. Il se tourna alors vers Junhong, hésitant un moment avant de reprendre la parole. « Yongguk-hyung... La neige a cessé de tomber, et je pensais cette après-midi à emmener mon cheval au-delà des portes du palais. Je me demandais si vous autoriseriez Junhong à m'accompagner. »

Yongguk arqua son sourcil, posant la lettre sur ses autres documents. « Où voudrais-tu aller ? »

« – Près d'ici, de préférence au Lac si la neige le permet. » répondit Jongup, ses mains croisées devant lui. Yongguk acquiesça tout en réfléchissant, les longues manches de sa robe bleu royal effleurant les papiers devant lui avant qu'il n'exprime son approbation.

« – Si Junhong le souhaite, je l'autoriserai. A la seule condition que Daehyun vous accompagne. » annonça t-il, tendant une main pour rapprocher Junhong. Le garçon se glissa aisément au côté de son Roi, une main se posant sur sa paume. « Je suis peut-être le Roi, mais Himchan aurait ma tête s'il savait que je te laissais passer les portes seul, Jongup-ah. »

Junhong froça les sourcils, confus, observant les deux hommes avant de parler.

« – Daehyun ? Le cuisinier ? »

« – Certaines personnes sont dignes de confiance, et je ne laisserai pas les joyaux de Huingol en dehors de la cité sans mon plus fidèle en leur compagnie. » Ce fut la réponse de Yongguk, et Junhong savait qu'il ne devait pas pousser. Il baissa la tête et laissa le Roi l'embrasser chaudement. Bien que Yongguk soit en extérieur intimidant et à l'occasion redoutable, Junhong avait toujours pensé que ses lèvres étaient au contraire douces, et chaque baiser qui s'attardait entre eux était comme un moment chéri d'intimité. Junhong se redressa et posa ses mains sur l'épaule de Yongguk.

« – Emmène Junhong s'habiller, Jonguppie-ah, j'enverrai quelqu'un prévenir Daehyun et faire seller les chevaux. »

« – Merci. » Jongup s'inclina, et les deux quittèrent la pièce. Près d'une demi-heure passa avant qu'ils ne traversent la place vers les écuries. Junhong avait revêtu un lourd manteau en laine, ses pieds au chaud dans des bottes en cuir fourrées et un chapeau posé sur son crâne. Jongup était dressé de la même façon, cependant son manteau était de la même couleur ébène que le reste de ses tenues. La cité semblait presque vide et les empreintes que les deux amis laissaient dans la neige immaculée étaient les premières. Junhong pensa que c'était une honte de déranger la surface sans défaut, il aimait l'idée d'un monde immaculé.

S'avançant dans les écuries, les deux garçons exhalèrent doucement. Il faisait plus chaud ici, entre les ballots d'herbe séchée et les corps chauds de chaque animal. Un peu plus loin, à côté d'une des stalles, Daehyun se tenait dos à eux, cachant la personne qui lui faisait face.

« – Je vais le tuer, bordel. » Sa voix était basse, sérieuse. Sa main se leva mais fut repoussée.

« – Non, Daehyun. N'essaie même pas de plaisanter sur ça. » C'était la voix de Youngjae, et Jongup abaissa sa main pour agripper l'avant-bras de Junhong, les immobilisant. Youngjae se décala légèrement et la bouche de Junhong s'entrouvrit quand il vit sa peau battue. Sa lèvre était ouverte, sa joue rouge et bleue – meurtrie par une force inconnue.

« – Il n'aurait jamais dû te toucher. » grinça Daehyun. Ses doigts étaient doux quand Youngjae l'autorisa à le toucher, le bout caressant tout d'abord sa mâchoire peu marquée, puis la lèvre ouverte qui saignait encore légèrement. Le cuisinier essuya le sang, respirant bruyamment.

« – Je suis son serviteur, il peut faire ce qu'il veut. » fut la réponse de Youngjae, même s'il tourna la tête et s'appuya contre sa main. Le grognement que Daehyun émit fut presque animal et il écarta sa main pour en faire un poing serré, l'autre glissant sur quelque chose à son côté. Un petit fourreau de cuir sur sa hanche.

« – Tu es un cuisinier, Daehyun. Tu as autre chose à faire que de juger la façon dont un Général traite ses assistants. »

Le cuisinier rit jaune et serra sa mâchoire.

« – S'il savait que dont je suis capable – » Il s'interrompit quand Youngjae regarda par dessus son épaule, voyant les deux s'approcher. Daehyun tourna la tête et se redressa, ses deux mains se relâchant pour tomber à ses côtés. « Vous êtes enfin arrivés. » dit-il, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ou qu'ils n'avaient rien vu. Youngjae se recula et disparut derrière le coin d'une stalle avoisinante, laissant les trois seuls entre les grandes bêtes et les quelques écuyers qui restaient pour s'occuper des animaux.

« – Est-ce que Youngjae-ssi... Va bien ? » demanda Junhong, regardant dans la direction dans laquelle il était parti.

Le sourire de Daehyun était large, son expression chaleureuse.

« – Bien sûr. » dit-il. Aucun des deux ne le crut. Toutefois, il n'eurent pas le temps de le questionner, leurs cheveux leur étant amenés. Une jument blanche était guidée par un écuyer, sellée de cuir noir et de pompons écarlates, un étalon châtain à côté d'elle. Sa selle était d'un brun riche et profond, plus discret. A l'arrière venait Yeona dans tout sa beauté, et Junhong ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il la vit.

« – Bonjour... » murmura t-il, passant une main sur son nez et l'écoutant renifler, s'appuyant dans son toucher. Jongup monta la jument avec facilité, et Daehyun ne prit qu'un instant pou s'asseoir sur l'étalon, les deux regardant, intrigués, l'écuyer aider Junhong à monter sur le dos gracieux de Yeona.

« – Je n'ai jamais vu Sa Majesté autoriser quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même à monter Yeona. » dit Daehyun, Jongup le coupant en riant.

« – Je n'ai jamais vu Yeona autoriser quelqu'un d'autre que Sa Majesté la monter. » dit-il, guidant sa monture vers les portes ouvertes. Ils furent accueillis aux portes de la cité par des soldats gelés, presque statufiés dans leurs pantalons gelés, qui ouvrirent les portes et les laissèrent s'avancer dans l'étendue blanche.

Plus ils s'éloignaient de la cité, plus calme l'environnement était. Les chevaux relâchaient de chaudes expirations, créant de la condensation dans l'air tout en marchant à un rythme précautionneux dans la neige. Heureusement, la route était encore distincte devant eux et il fut facile de la suivre sans s'aventurer dans la forêt hivernale ressemblant à un cimetière hanté, dépouillée de vert et de vie. Junhong vit un écureuil filer entre les arbres, ses lèvres s'étirant à la vue, perdu dans ses propres pensées plutôt que d'être concentré sur ses compagnons.

Ce fut dix minutes après avoir passé les portes de la cité qu'il demanda finalement :

« – Qui est le maître de Youngjae ? » lâcha t-il, incapable de retenir son envie de savoir et de faire le lien. Daehyun ne le regarda pas, restant simplement silencieux pour un certain moment.

« – Le Général Kwon. » répondit-il sur un ton plat. Les yeux de Junhong s'écarquillèrent et il observa Jongup, le garçon ne montrant aucune surprise. Évidemment, l'identité du maître de Youngjae n'était pas un secret, et il se demanda brièvement si les deux garçons savaient que Youngjae espionnait pour le Roi. Après ce dont il avait été témoin dans les écuries, il savait que la nature de la relation entre Daehyun et le serviteur était incertaine, et Jongup devait savoir presque tout ce que Himchan savait.

« – Je... N'avais pas réalisé. » admit Junhong, les coins de ses lèvres s'abaissant. Daehyun regarda au-dessus de son épaule, ralentissant son cheval pour l'amener à côté de Yeona, imitant son rythme lent. L'animal n'avait aucun intérêt à faire comme on lui disait, marchant simplement au rythme qu'elle trouvait utile et agréable. Cela desservait Junhong, bien sûr, comme il ne savait pas commander un tel animal.

« – C'est un secret de Polichinelle. » dit le cuisinier, haussant une seule épaule.

« – Kwon n'est pas une bonne personne. » dit Junhong à voix haute, Jongup hochant à la tête.

« – Il te serait difficile de trouver quelqu'un à la cour qui te contredirait. » dit-il, une main tenant la bride, l'autre reposant sur sa cuisse musclée. Junhong se souvint que Jongup avait grandi à Huingol, et avait sûrement passé la moitié de son enfance sur un cheval. « Je ne te conseillerais cependant pas d'exprimer ton avis au Palais. Les gens parlent beaucoup. »

« – Tu es plus puissant que tu ne le réalises, Junhong-ah. » précisa Daehyun, sa main caressant le cou de son étalon, brossant sa crinière emmêlée. « Oui, tu es un courtisan, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tes mots sont sans importance. Tout le monde sait qui tu es quand tu parcours les couloirs, et chaque opinion que tu ferais connaître pourrait être facilement retournée contre le Roi. Ce serait comme si Yongguk t'influençait. »

« – Il n'en a pas dit un mot. Quand le Général Kim parlait du Général Kwon en face de moi, Yongguk-hyung a changé le sujet. » répondit Junhong, fronçant les sourcils.

« – Je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas t'inquiéter avec la politique du Palais. Kwon te veut, il l'a fait clairement savoir dès que tu es arrivé à la cité et Yongguk ne veut pas que tu le craignes parce qu'aussi longtemps que tu porteras ce brassard autour de ton bras, tu seras en sécurité. » dit Daehyun. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière bordée d'arbres penchés, les branches alourdies par le poids de la neige. Tout était immobile et Junhong fut impressionné par le calme de l'endroit ; personne sur la route, pas même un animal. Derrière les arbres se trouvaient une étendue d'un blanc pur, et Daehyun descendit précautionneusement de son cheval, le guidant entre les arbres vers la rive d'un lac gelé.

Il était magnifique, commençant au pied des montagnes qui délimitaient la Vallée, et complètement couvert de neige immaculée.

« – Durant l'été, Himchan m'emmène parfois ici pour se baigner nu. L'eau est chaude. »

« – Le Général Kim t'emmènerait n'importe où pour t'avoir nu. » le taquina Daehyun avec un sourire, tenant la main de Junhong pendant que le garçon se laissait tomber avec peu d'entraînement sur le sol enneigé. Les dents irrégulières de Jongup étaient visibles et il haussa une épaule.

« – L'endroit est magnifique en été. Il est magnifique en hiver, aussi. » dit-il, passant sa main sur le nez de sa jument une fois encore. Le plus jeune du groupe regarda Jongup presser son front contre le sien, l'homme murmurant des mots doux en caressant avec des doigts aimants ses oreilles et sa crinière. Elle grogna et relâcha de l'air, faisant sourire Jongup avec une chaleur aimante.

« – T'appartient-elle ? » demanda Junhong, et Jongup détacha ses yeux d'elle. Il acquiesça, ses bras s'enroulant facilement autour de son cou.

« – Elle s'appelle Nari. » dit-il, la libérant pour qu'elle et Yeona enfouissent leurs nez dans la neige, cherchant quelque chose de comestible en dessous. « Elle m'a été offerte par Himchan. »

« – Elle était sa jument favorite. Jongup la regarde une fois, dit qu'elle est jolie et Himchan se met en quatre pour la lui donner. » persifla Daehyun, étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Junhong fut surpris par la familiarité du ton du cuisinier ; il n'utilisait pas le respect ou l'honneur souvent demandés quand il parlait de la famille royale. Jongup leva juste les yeux au ciel et plongea ses mains dans la neige, pressant la poudre en une boule entre ses paumes pressées et l'envoya dans la direction du plus âgé.

« – Himchan avait plus de chevaux qu'il n'en avait besoin. Il me l'a donnée parce que je l'aimais. » dit-il. Junhong sourit et secoua la tête, sa main restant sur Yeona pendant qu'elle récoltait joyeusement la neige dans sa bouche pour boire. Daehyun cria quand la boule de neige le frappa au milieu de la poitrine, grimaçant vers Jongup avant qu'il ne regarde le nouvel arrivé dans leurs vies au Palais.

« – Je suis sûr que le Roi submergera bientôt notre jeune Junhong ici de richesses. » dit-il, arquant les sourcils. Junhong secoua la tête et sourit timidement.

« – Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Le Général Kim donne ses cadeaux à Jongup car ils sont amoureux. » contra t-il l'affirmation de Daehyun, Nari s'avançant dans la neige et loin de son maître humain.

« – Aimes-tu le Roi ? » La question de Daehyun était abrupte et elle prit Junhong par surprise. Il cligna des yeux, ses doigts se serrant dans la crinière de Yeona alors qu'elle cherchait vigoureusement avec son nez dans le sol sous eux.

« – Il est bon avec moi. Il est gentil et m'adore et me traite comme si... » 

Il hésita, s'arrêtant pour réfléchir. Aucun ne l'avait jamais traité comme Yongguk le faisait. Même s'il avait été un trésor ayant appartenu au Seigneur Kang, il n'avait jamais été considéré comme quelque chose de précieux. Sa position à la cour avait été celle d'une décoration, d'un jouet, rien d'important. Les mots de Yongguk avant qu'ils ne partent résonnèrent à ses oreilles, la façon dont il avait été désigné comme l'un des Joyaux de Huingol par le Roi lui-même. Des souvenirs des nuits et des jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble lui revinrent en tête, et il admit que oui, le Roi avait une place très particulière dans son cœur. Junhong leva le regard et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Daehyun, les coins de ses lèvres se relevant en voyant le regard timide du courtisan.

« – Ah... Alors ce n'est peut-être pas encore de l'amour, mais tu portes une affection particulière au Roi. » dit-il, mais Jongup s'avança et jeta une autre boule de neige à leur ami.

« – Les sentiments de Junhongie-ah envers notre Roi sont les affaires de Junhong et de Sa Majesté. » répondit-il, passant un bras autour des épaules de Junhong. Le garçon eut la décence de rougir et de regarder les deux. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, c'était évident. Les relations des personnes devant lui n'étaient pas toutes ce qu'elles semblaient être. 

Alors que Jongup s'éloignait de lui, il leva les yeux et contempla le large lac. Il était probablement solidement gelé, mais au vu de la perfection de la surface, il semblait que peu d'animaux aient voulu s'y risquer. Autour des bords du lac se trouvaient d'épais arbres, cachant la vue. Il eu l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre.

« – Y a-t-il d'autres villes dans la Vallée ? » demanda t-il, mais Daehyun secoua la tête.

« – Non. Les terres n'ont jamais été déboisées, alors à part les chasseurs et les voyageurs, ces forêts restent plutôt vides. Nous sommes dépendants du commerce pour le blé, tout ce que nous trouvons ici est ce qui peut être chassé ou cueilli dans la forêt, et ce qui peut pousser dans la cité. » Il brossa la neige de ses cheveux, Junhong continuant de fixer l'étendue hivernale.

Il y eut un mouvement entre les arbres, de l'autre côté de la rivière. Il pensa d'abord qu'il avait rêvé, et son cœur battit plus vite dans sa poitrine, sa prise se resserrant sur son compagnon équin jusqu'à ce qu'il les voie émerger. Comme des fantômes entre les arbres sans feuilles – une horde de chevaux sauvages s'avança sur la neige. Ils étaient grands et forts, leurs corps bougeant ensemble au bord de la glace et au centre brillait un animal d'un rouge chaud et sanglant.

« – C'est une des nombreuses hordes qui vivent dans la forêt. » dit Daehyun, son regard suivant celui du jeune courtisan. Son étalon s'agita en leur présence, et les mains de Daehyun caressèrent le long de son cou pour masser son garrot tendu.

« – L'as-tu vue ? » demanda Junhong, son cœur martelant dans ses oreilles. Le cuisinier arqua un sourcil, reportant ses yeux sur la horde quand elle disparut de nouveau en sécurité, à l'abri des regards.

« – Vu qui ? » demanda t-il, tapotant son pied contre le sol. Ils se tenaient sur une rive de pierres, et alors que le soleil brillait sur eux, la forme des pierres rondes était plus visible sous la couche blanche.

« – Noeul... Noeul, elle était ici ! » clama le garçon, ses bras se resserrant autour du cou de Yeona. Elle était calme, non dérangée par la visite d'une horde inconnue. Jongup exhala un nuage de condensation, s'écartant de Nari pour plutôt soulever une pierre qui perçait à travers la neige.

« – Quelques paysans disent que son esprit reste dans la forêt. Que c'est ce pourquoi ils la prient. » dit-il avec un hochement de tête. Il jeta la pierre aussi loin qu'il le put, la regardant être engloutie dans la neige sans rien émettre. Pas un son.

Un nuage passa devant le soleil, et les trois levèrent leurs regards pour voir l'éclat rougeoyant du coucher de soleil toucher le pic des montagnes environnantes. Daehyun se remit facilement en selle.

« – Il fera bientôt noir, il est temps de vous ramener à la maison. »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Seulement quelques définitions :
> 
> Seonmi, un nom signifiant " Déclaration de beauté"  
> Honggyu, le cheval de Himchan : Hong signifie "bassin profond d'eau claire" et Gyu signifie "foulée d'homme".

Les nuages ne s'en allèrent pas pour longtemps. Quand le soleil se leva sur Huingol le jour suivant,  
leur chevauchée au lac, la neige tombait de nouveau. La couche était profonde, il était difficile d'y bouger ; et Junhong sut qu'il devrait attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir quitter de nouveau les murs de la cité.

Les jours passèrent, les citoyens de la capitale dorée s'enfermèrent dans leurs maisons et il semblait que toutes les personnes que Junhong croisait étaient irritées. Jongup lui dit que c'était à cause de la connexion qu'ils avaient avec leurs chevaux, et que les gens de Huingol devenaient impatients lorsqu'ils étaient incapables de voir leurs animaux. Une partie de lui le croyait, alors qu'il sentit son esprit s'égarer vers Yeona. Ses yeux hantaient ses pensées, ses doigts rêvaient de courir sur sa robe d'un noir brillant, et son corps sentait le manque de sa selle dure sous lui. Cependant il faisait trop froid pour qu'il s'aventure aux étables, même dans un des manteaux chauds et lourds que son Roi lui avait offert.

A la place, Junhong resta derrière les murs du Palace. Il passa la plupart de son temps dans ses chambres, s'entraînant au Gayageum, ou dans un des nombreux bureaux du Roi, étendu sur un divan. Pourtant, il pouvait aussi être trouvé dans les vastes cuisines, parlant avec Daehyun et Jongup, même Youngjae quand l'homme se hasardait lui aussi dans la chaude enfilade de pièces, même s'il avait été incapable de croiser le regard de Junhong depuis que ce dernier avait été témoin des confidences du serviteurs à leur Roi.

Ce jour précis, en revanche, Junhong était assis dans un bain profond. Une servante avait rempli la baignoire d'eau chaude pour lui après qu'il se soit réveillé nu et seul dans le lit du Roi. Ses cuisses étaient tachées de sa nuit avec Yongguk, et il avait besoin de se laver avant de parcourir les couloirs publics. Ses doigts balayèrent l'eau, sa tête se penchant sur le côté. Le froid hivernal s'installait, le lassant souvent frissonner malgré lui, mais l'eau fumante autour de lui était parfaite et chaque muscle de son corps fatigué se détendait.

Des bruits de pas venant du hall s'approchèrent et il ouvrit les yeux, restant silencieux, incertain. Il s'était évidemment baigné dans la baignoire du Roi auparavant, mais jamais sans la présence de Hwayah, ou une autre des servantes de l'aile et jamais sans une invitation explicite.

« – Je suis heureux de voir que tu es réveillé. » dit Yongguk depuis le seuil. Les lèvres de Junhong s'étirèrent en un sourire et il renversa sa tête en arrière, plongeant un peu plus profondément dans la baignoire.

« – Bonjour, Yongguk-hyung... » fredonna t-il. Le Roi se levait plus que souvent avant lui, pourtant il était attentionné et ne le sortait pas de son sommeil à chaque fois qu'il dormait dans la chaleur du lit de Yongguk.

« – L'eau semble presque brûlante. » observa Yongguk, s'avançant vers le bain. La vapeur faisait rosir les joues de Junhong, ses cheveux humides et lourds. Il hocha la tête et lécha ses lèvres, étirant ses longues jambes autant qu'il le pouvait dans la baignoire.

« – Huingol est beaucoup plus froide que ce dont j'ai l'habitude. » admit-il d'une voix douce, ses yeux suivant les mouvements du Roi. Yongguk attrapa un tabouret posé sur le côté, et s'abaissa pour s'asseoir.

« – L'ombre des montagnes entrave le soleil. » dit-il inutilement. Ses doigts se tendirent et il commença à les faire passer à travers la chevelure sombre de Junhong, défaisant les nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans son sommeil et les coiffant. Le garçon ferma les yeux et fredonna tout en se laissant aller dans le toucher du Roi, réconforté par l'agréable sensation des doigts éraflant son crâne. Il se sentait détendu, ses membres lourds tout en laissant les touchers calmer son corps, ses orteils se courbant contre le fond de la baignoire métallique sous le plaisir.

« – Es-tu endolori, Junhong-ah ? »

Junhong sentit un sourire pointer à ses lèvres quand il ouvrit les yeux. Yongguk s'était exquisément dévoué à apprécier son corps la nuit précédente et il été devenu une masse de muscles tremblants, presque incapable de parler sous l'intensité du plaisir. Ce matin, il y avait eu une douleur sourde dans le bas de son dos mais c'était peu cher payé pour profiter de la compagnie de son Roi.

« – Seulement une petite douleur, Yongguk-hyung, rien que je ne puisse endurer. » dit doucement Junhong, regardant l'homme attentionné au dessus de lui.

Yongguk hocha la tête et ses doigts commencèrent à glisser le long du coup de Junhong et plongèrent dans l'eau. Il caressa les épaules du garçon, puis son torse, poursuivant en traçant le tour de son nombril avec le bout de son index.

« – Je devrais t'appeler cet après-midi. » dit-il avec une voix douce. « J'ai une suite de réunions, et une fois qu'elles seront terminées j'aurai besoin de me détendre.»

Même avec tous les touchers amoureux et l'affection que le Roi lui offrait, il ne pourrait jamais oublier quel était son rôle dans la vie de Yongguk. Junhong hocha la tête et chantonna pendant que des doigts et une paume ronde passaient plus bas sur sa peau, ses cuisses s'écartant pour laisser la main taquine entrer.

« – J'attendrai votre appel, Yongguk-hyung. Je suis toujours désireux de vous plaire. »

Des doigts mouillés bougèrent et s'enroulèrent dans ses cheveux, remettant sa tête droite, après qu'elle se soit penchée en avant pour observer la main qui le touchait sous l'eau. Junhong sourit à son roi et humidifia ses lèvres.

« – Tu me satisfais, Junhong. Comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. » dit Yongguk avec fermeté. Son autre main se leva, les articulations de ses doigts caressant la gorge élancée du courtisan, pressant sa pomme d'Adam et il la regarda monter quand Junhong avala. « Tu es un bon garçon, Junhong-ah. »

Yongguk le regardait avec tellement d'intensité et il faillit tourner la tête et fermer les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, des lèvres étaient sur les siennes et il se laissa emporter dans le baiser. Comme toujours, il s'ouvrit à chaque pression tendre et aimante des lèvres et de la langue dans sa bouche, gémissant d'envie pour l'homme devant lui. Même si le Roi le possédait, même s'il avait un rôle à jouer et un devoir à remplir, aucune de ses réactions au toucher de Yongguk n'était répétée.

L'eau lécha les bords de la baignoire sous ses mouvements, mais même si elle éclaboussa le devant des robes exquises de Yongguk, aucun ne s'arrêta pour s'en préoccuper. Les doigts dans ses cheveux se resserrèrent et le baiser fut rompu pour que les lèvres et les dents se réhabituent plutôt avec la gorge pâle qu'elles avaient marquée la nuit d'avant dans une poussée de passion et de possession. Junhong leva ses mains et toucha les épaules du Roi en rejetant sa tête en arrière, se laissant être ravi et pris par le Roi.

Le bord de la baignoire rentrait dans ses côtes, mais il ne s'en occupa pas, pas quand les lèvres et les dents de Yongguk trouvèrent ses épaules, léchant les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau en essayant d'amener son trésor plus proche de lui.

« – Y–Yongguk... » lâcha Junhong, ses doigts s'agrippant à la douce soie sur les épaules du Roi et son érection se réveillant entre ses cuisses.

Yongguk remarqua son excitation immédiatement, sa respiration s'échouant sur l'épaule de Junhong quand il gronda avec un désir possessif.

« – Je ne pense pas que je veux attendre jusqu'à cet après-midi. » dit-il et se releva, s'écartant totalement de Junhong.

Le garçon trembla d'anticipation, les yeux larges et les lèvres enflées par la férocité d'un tel baiser. Il se remit précautionneusement sur ses pieds, prenant la main que lui tendait Yongguk et enjambant le bord de la baignoire. Ses pieds mouillés laissèrent des flaques sur le sol de pierre quand qu'il fut emmené dans la chambre adjacente et allongé sur le matelas, attendant le moment du contact, pour qu'il puisse se soumettre aux doux plaisirs du désir de Yongguk.

Il regarda l'homme poser ses mains sur ses genoux, les écartant. Il avait été détendu la nuit dernière, il savait qu'il pouvait prendre Yongguk immédiatement, si le Roi le voulait. Les doigts de la main gauche de Yongguk défirent sa robe, l'ouvrant, puis baissèrent son pantalon, le laissant tomber à ses genoux. Il taquina son propre corps en effleurant l'entrée impatiente de Junhong, plongeant trois de ses doigts dans l'huile qu'ils utilisaient tout le temps. Yongguk avait expliqué qu'elle rendait l'acte plus confortable pour eux deux, qu'elle éviterait à Junhong de ressentir la douleur, ou de déchirer sa peau. Il était reconnaissant envers Yongguk qui prenait tant soin de lui, toujours attentif aux besoins et aux réactions du corps du courtisan.

La colonne vertébrale de Junhong s'arqua avec une grâce pécheresse quand Yongguk se pressa contre lui. La brûlure qu'il avait ressentie ce matin importait peu alors qu'il était rempli par son Roi, qui bougeait déjà ses hanches à un rythme constant et qui tirait des bruits de plaisir de sa gorge. Yongguk avait une habilité incroyable à le rendre fou d'envie.

Les doigts du Roi s'enfoncèrent dans ses cuisses, le tenant ouvert pour lui alors qu'il plongeait avec force dans son corps. Ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, en un fouillis de sueur, de sexe et de membres. Yongguk l’embrassa avec passion, goûtant sa bouche et sa peau et le marquant comme possession de la couronne avec des roses rouges le long de sa gorge qui fleurirent sous l’attaque de ses lèvres et de ses dents.

Junhong vint en premier avec un cri, suivi peu après de la même façon par Yongguk. Ils s’écroulèrent ensemble, Yongguk sur le corps de son amant, toujours plongé profondément en lui et n’ayant aucune intention de s’écarter. Junhong tourna la tête et ferma les paupières, fredonnant en levant une main ; il la passa dans les cheveux humides de Yongguk, les dégageant de ses yeux alors que ses jambes s’étendirent sur le matelas. Il était déconnecté de la réalité, et sa tête tournait, son corps chaud sous l’intensité d’une telle passion.

Ce fut alors que des pas précipités se firent entendre du couloir et un serviteur hors d’haleine se tint à l’entrée de la chambre. Il ne regarda pas dans la pièce, par respect, restant dehors pour annoncer clairement :

« – Votre Majesté, un groupe de vingt cavaliers viennent de passer le Col Nord. Le Général Kim les guide. »

Yongguk releva la tête et émit un bruit d’acquiescement, raclant paresseusement ses dents sur l’omoplate de Junhong.  
« – Envoie un groupe à la porte pour les recevoir et laver leurs chevaux. » dit-il, son index glissant de façon tentatrice sur la lèvre inférieure de Junhong ; le garçon ouvrit la bouche et attrapa le doigt, le suçant lentement pour tenter son Roi, pourtant rassasié. « Fais appeler Jongup. Dis-lui que son maître est de retour, et qu’il doit être à mes côtés pour accueillir notre Général à la porte. » Junhong vit la façon dont les yeux de Yongguk se concentraient sur ses lèvres.

« – Bien, Votre Majesté. Il devrait arriver dans moins d’une heure. » dit l’homme avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Yongguk frotta la partie charnue de son doigt sur la surface douce de la langue de Junhong, ses yeux se levant paresseusement pour observer le garçon sous lui. Il était magnifique, sans aucun doute, mais aussi exotique. Il ne ressemblait pas à un natif de Huingol avec son nez percé et sa peau délicate, presque comme de la porcelaine de Chine.

Junhong bougea et gémit autour du doigt, ses yeux se levant au ciel quand il sentit le mouvement du membre de Yongguk toujours en lui. Le Roi savait qu’il pouvait continuer, qu’il pouvait déclencher un autre orgasme du corps de Junhong s’il le voulait, mais il y avait d’autres choses qui demandaient son attention. Il pressa ses mains sur les hanches de Junhong et se retira avec une grimace. Une main remonta son pantalon de soie quand il se releva, laissant son courtisan allongé sur son lit, nu et débauché.

« – J’ai quelque chose pour toi, mon trésor. » 

Junhong cligna lentement des yeux et ses cuisses se rapprochèrent gracieusement. Il s’assit, ses cheveux humides obscurcissant son regard. Le garçon n’était pas embarrassé par sa nudité, n’ayant pas vraiment envie de se couvrir à moins que le Roi ne le désire.

« – Quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda t-il. Les coins des lèvres de Yongguk se relevèrent pendant qu’il traversait la chambre et il apporta une boîte du buffet. Cela l’amusait de voir la façon dont Junhong semblait sincèrement incrédule à chaque fois qu’on lui offrait un présent, comme s’il ne s’estimait pas digne de tels trésors.

Le Roi se dirigea vers le lit en portant la boîte, et s’assit sur le matelas à côté de Junhong, satisfait quand il le vit se blottir contre lui.

« – Pour toi, ma beauté. » confirma Yongguk. Il posa la boîte sur le matelas et ouvrit lentement le couvercle. A l’intérieur reposait un petit voile de satin abricot finement tissé, d’une teinte pastel, attaché à un lacet noir. Junhong pencha la tête, confus, et Yongguk sortit l’objet de son écrin. « Tu es magnifique, Junhong. Tu es un des trésors de cette cité, et de mon palais. Tu es mon trésor. » dit-il. Il leva le voile et le pressa délicatement sur le visage de Junhong, le nouant derrière sa tête. Il reposait sur l’arc de son nez, cachant sa bouche et son menton des regards. « Tu vas distraire ma cour avec ta danse et ta musique, mais je ne t’exposerai pas tout le temps. Ta beauté est mienne, tout comme ton corps, et quand nos invités viendront, tu seras voilé pour les divertir. Cela leur montrera que tu es mien, et qu’il ne pourront pas te parler sans ma permission. »

Junhong humidifia ses lèvres derrière son voile et regarda Yongguk. La sensation d’être nu et voilé devant son Roi était étrange, mais il ne refuserait jamais rien à Yongguk.

« – Bien sûr, Yongguk-hyung. » dit-il, ses doigts se posant sur la cuisse de l’homme. « Je t’appartiens. »

« – Tu es mien, et je dois te protéger. » confirma Yongguk, pressant ses lèvres contre le front de Junhong. « Retourne à ton bain. J’enverrai Hwayah te donner les vêtements que je veux que tu portes. »  
« – Bien, Yongguk-hyung. » dit Junhong, et fit comme il lui était dit.

La cité était vibrante d’énergie quand Junhong s’aventura enfin dans les couloirs. Les serviteurs s’agitaient, les Seigneurs se précipitaient et les gardes du Palais se dirigeaient vers la place de la cité qui s’étendait devant le palais doré. Il avait promis de rejoindre Yongguk dans son bureau, et quand il arriva, l’homme donnait calmement des ordres à tous ceux qui pouvaient l’entendre. Le Roi se tourna pour examiner Junhong : il portait un pantalon blanc et une robe grise qui couvrait son torse, et le voile qui lui avait été offert plus tôt assombrissait son nez et sa bouche, empêchant son piercing de briller à la lumière.

« – Viens, Junhong-ah. Ils vont arriver à tout moment. » dit Yongguk, sa main se pressant gentiment dans le bas du dos de son courtisan. La foule les laissa passer, s’écartant du passage qui menait aux larges portes de bronze ouvertes par deux gardes qui se tenaient statufiés de chaque côté.

Un groupe s’était déjà formé en haut des escaliers. Junhong reconnut quelques uns des hauts fonctionnaires qui travaillaient étroitement avec le Roi et son frère ; il remarqua aussi le Général Kwon qui se tenait sur le côté avec Youngjae silencieux et immobile derrière lui. Le bleu avait disparu de sa peau, et ses yeux étaient concentrés droit devant, évitant manifestement de regarder le Roi.

Juste devant eux se trouvait Jongup, ses mains serrées derrière son dos. Junhong remarqua que ses jointures étaient presque blanches à cause de la force qu’il mettait, et il sentit ses lèvres se courber en un sourire derrière son voile. Yongguk s’avança au centre et Junhong resta légèrement derrière lui, près de son ami qui, il en était sûr, vibrait d’impatience avec le retour de Himchan. Aucun d’entre eux n’avait remarqué les rangées de gardes qui restaient au fond, surveillant avec attention les visiteurs arriver par les portes de la cité.

Les paysans, tout comme les employés, commencèrent à se rassembler sur la route principale, regardant la procession de chevaux étrangers et de fonctionnaires du Nord se diriger vers le Palais. Certains acclamèrent leur Prince qui revenait chez lui, d’autres murmurèrent quelques paroles et jetèrent quelques regards curieux aux visiteurs de leur ville isolée.

Himchan prit la tête du convoi, et Junhong vit la façon dont ses lèvres s’étendirent en un large sourire quand il vit son frère l’attendre sur la place du Palais, au sommet des marches de pierre qui dominaient la route. En revanche, ce fut l’homme à sa droite qui fit hésiter Junhong. Son expression était sombre et calculatrice, ses lèvres tordues comme s’il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. L’arc de son nez et le froncement de ses sourcils lui indiquèrent immédiatement que c’était le frère du Général Kwon, l’homme dont le comportement avait obligé Himchan à partir vers le Nord.

L’homme descendit de cheval et essuya ses mains contre son pantalon, examinant la cité avec une aversion évidente. Yongguk se tint droit en regardant son invité approcher, et Junhong se souvint que le Seigneur Kwon pensait que le Roi n’était pas au courant de son arrivée. Il était heureux que son voile cache sa bouche, car il ne put réprimer le sourire qui se forma sur ses lèvres quand Yongguk salua leur invité.

« – J’espère que votre voyage jusqu’à la Vallée a été plaisant, Seigneur Kwon. » dit-il. « Votre frère n’a pas estimé nécessaire de nous prévenir de votre venue, mais heureusement vous êtes arrivé juste à temps pour nos célébrations. »

Le Seigneur Kwon jeta un regard à son frère et sourit faiblement à Yongguk, s’inclinant quand il approcha.

« – Votre Majesté est trop bonne d’avoir pensé à nous inclure dans vos festivités. »

« – Et qui est exactement ce nous, Seigneur Kwon ? » demanda Yongguk, sans même regarder son frère qui descendait de son cheval.

« – Eh bien, après que votre demi-frère ait eu la générosité de nous payer une visite, nous avons pensé qu’il était naturel de vous rendre la pareille. Je suis venu avec quelques uns de mes plus proches amis pour parler avec vous en personne. » dit-il. « Je suis aussi venu avec ma fille, Kwon Seonmi, je suis sûr que vous vous rappelez d’elle. »

Junhong sentit Yongguk se raidir à côté de lui et il jeta un regard curieux à son Roi. Une femme venant de l’arrière du convoi descendit gracieusement de son cheval et se dirigea vers son père. Elle portait une robe d’un brun foncé dû à leur voyage ; ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon élégant et Junhong put voir qu’elle était magnifique ; mais son visage était dur. Ses yeux étaient perçants et l’arc de ses sourcils était cynique quand elle s’inclina devant l’homme en face d’elle.

« – Votre Majesté. Cela fait bien trop longtemps. » le salua t-elle. Sa voix était calme mais tranchante et Junhong espéra ne jamais être la cible de ses mots cinglants.

« – Kwon Seonmi, cela faisait longtemps.» dit Yongguk sur un ton défensif. Il se tourna sur le côté et fit un geste à un garde. « Emmène-les à leurs chambres. Je suis sûr qu’ils sont désireux de s’installer et de se laver après leur voyage. »

« – Votre bonté est bien grande, Votre Majesté. » dit le Seigneur Kwon, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire.

« – La générosité de la couronne vous est sûrement familière. » Junhong put entendre la dureté dans la voix de Yongguk, et il aperçut la façon dont le Seigneur Kwon grimaça discrètement à ces paroles, devinant qu’elles étaient probablement insultantes. Il devrait demander à Jongup ou à Daehyun plus tard.

Un garde s’avança, et les invités furent conduits vers l’aile du Palace réservée aux visiteurs de la Vallée. Elle se dressait à l’opposé de celle où résidait le Roi, et Junhong espéra ne pas voir souvent ces gens.

Une fois qu’ils furent partis, Yongguk tourna enfin son regard vers Himchan et se détendit, souriant chaleureusement.

« – Mon frère. » dit-il. Le Général Kim monta lentement les escaliers et les deux hommes s’enlacèrent affectueusement.

« – Huingol m’a considérablement manqué, mon frère. » dit Himchan, s’écartant avec un soupir.

« – Nous sommes heureux de t’avoir à la maison. » répondit Yongguk, posant une main sur son épaule. Himchan tourna la tête et se concentra enfin sur son serviteur.

« – Jongup-ah, je vois que tu te portes bien. » dit-il, sa voix vide d’émotion, mais ses yeux brillant d’un besoin désespéré envers son jeune compagnon. « Ma femme n’est-elle pas venue m’accueillir ? »

Les lèvres de Jongup s’étendirent en un grand sourire qu’il ne pouvait pas retenir plus longtemps. Il eut besoin de planter ses ongles dans sa paume pour s’empêcher d’avancer et de toucher l’homme qui lui avait tant manqué.

« – Malheureusement, Dame Kim n’a pas voulu sortir sous la neige. »

« – Peu importe. Venir m’accueillir montre la loyauté de mon serviteur, n’est-ce pas ? » Himchan ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du visage de Jongup, comme s’il ne croyait pas qu’il était réel.

« – Je viendrai toujours vous accueillir. » dit Jongup. « Bienvenue à la maison, Mon Seigneur. »

« – Viens, Himchan-ah. Nous devons discuter de certaines choses. » dit Yongguk, sa main effleurant le coude de Junhong, l’invitant à les suivre à travers les portes de bronze et à l’intérieur du Palace. La foule se dispersait déjà, les chevaux ayant été amenés aux étables pour les abreuver et les couloirs de l’aile publique bruissaient de nouveau de l’activité journalière des clercs.

Yongguk et Himchan ouvraient la marche, pendant que Jongup et Junhong suivaient derrière, écoutant les deux hommes parler brièvement de choses sans réelle importance. Yongguk s’enquit du voyage, Himchan lui assura que tout s’était bien passé et questionna son aîné à propos des événements du Palais. Une fois qu’ils pénétrèrent les couloirs privés, près des bibliothèques de Yongguk, Himchan jeta un regard en arrière.

« – J’espère que tu as pris soin de Jongup en mon absence. »

Yongguk leva les yeux au ciel et fixa son frère sérieusement.

« – La sécurité de Jongup est on ne peut plus assurée au Palais. » dit-il. Himchan suivit son frère dans l’un de ses bureaux les plus privés.

« – Je me souviens du moment où Jongup a accepté de donner sa vie pour te protéger, mon frère. Jongup n’est jamais en sécurité à moins que tu ne le sois. » répondit-il.

« – Jongup n’aura pas besoin de sacrifier sa vie pour me protéger, Himchan. Tu t’inquiètes trop. » Yongguk rit légèrement. Il s’assit sur le divan positionné sous la fenêtre, et Junhong s’installa à ses côtés. Les doigts de Yongguk défirent rapidement la corde qui retenait son voile, le faisant tomber et révélant les lèvres rosées du courtisan.

« – Merci, Votre Majesté. » dit Junhong, sa bouche formant un sourire.

« – Je ne peux pas garder ta beauté dissimulée ici, mon Joyau. » murmura Yongguk, glissant le dos de ses doigts gentiment le long de la mâchoire de son amant. Jongup se tenait tendu derrière son Seigneur, ses yeux se posant sur Himchan incessamment avant que le Roi ne secoue la tête. « Vous êtes en sécurité. » rassura t-il le garçon.

Comme si des vannes avaient été ouvertes, Jongup se pressa tout contre Himchan, et le plus âgé le serra dans ses bras. Leurs bouches se connectèrent en une rencontre passionnée et le Général grogna à son bien-aimé :

« – J’ai pensé à toi jour et nuit. »

« – Tu m’as manqué… » murmura Jongup, se laissant se coller contre l’autre homme. Himchan pressa leurs fronts ensemble, ses doigts touchant chaque parcelle de peau exposée pendant qu’il s’enivrait encore plus de Jongup. Il rit et prit en coupe ses joues dans ses mains, laissant un baiser sur son front.

« – Tu es encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. » confessa t-il et Junhong se sentit sourire.

Il n’avait pas vu un amour comme celui que Himchan et Jongup partageaient depuis ses parents. Chaque matin, son père saluait sa mère avec un doux baiser et lui disait qu’elle était magnifique “comme le lever de soleil, mon amour” dirait-il, et elle riait et secouait la tête, faisant semblant de résister quand il essayait de la prendre dans ses bras. “Tu dis cela uniquement parce que tu ne peux pas avoir mieux.” Elle levait les yeux au ciel et ignorait ses compliments, timide sous l’attention qu’elle recevait. Son père souriait toujours et lui promettait “Un jour, je te ferai prendre conscience de ta beauté. Alors tu connaîtras mes émotions à chaque fois que je te vois, et tu comprendras à quel point je suis tombé facilement amoureux de toi.” Junhong et son frère les regardaient et riaient pendant qu’ils se taquinaient l’un l’autre. Bien sûr, son père n’eut jamais la chance de lui montrer, mais quelques fois, si Junhong se levait tôt, il regardait les étoiles qui brillaient pendant que le soleil apparaissait au-delà l’horizon. Pour lui, elle était devenue une partie du lever de soleil, et elle n’avait jamais été si magnifique.

Junhong sursauta hors de ses pensées quand il sentit des doigts caresser ses cheveux, son regard se levant pour croiser les iris foncés de son Roi. Le regard de Yongguk était inquiet, mais il ne demanda pas à Junhong où son esprit s’était égaré, ramenant simplement le garçon plus proche de lui et reportant son attention sur son frère.

« – Savais-tu que le Seigneur Kwon avait l’intention de te raccompagner ? »

Himchan arracha son regard de Jongup, néanmoins il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager.

« – Non. Je préparais mes affaires pour revenir et ils m’ont surpris quand je chevauchais Honggyu. » Junhong supposa qu’il parlait de l’étalon qu’il montait quand il était arrivé. « Ils préparent quelque chose. »

« – Sans aucun doute. » dit Yongguk, jouant avec des mèches de cheveux de Junhong. Il commençait à croire que cela aidait le Roi de le toucher ainsi, car il aimait le faire quand il parlait de choses sérieuses, ou quand il examinait des documents importants.

« – Amener Seonmi… » Himchan laissa la phrase en suspends, s’asseyant avec Jongup contre lui.

Yongguk secoua la tête :

« – Amener Seonmi était un état de fait. Notre père a promis des choses à la famille Kwon, et ils pensent que ces promesses doivent être tenues indépendamment de sa mort. » Junhong jeta un coup d’œil à Yongguk, curieux quand à ses insinuations. Il regarda ensuite Jongup, espérant que son ami éclaircirait ces propos, mais Jongup ne faisait que fixer son Seigneur et Maître, ayant encore du mal à croire qu’il était rentré.

« – Il voulait te faire un affront avec cette visite surprise, j’en suis sûr. » affirma Himchan, les lèvres pincées, et Yongguk acquiesça.

« – C’est évident. Il pense que je suis un Roi faible et son but est de m’embarrasser et de m’humilier. » La lucidité de Yongguk était un danger pour ses ennemis et Junhong savait que ses yeux étaient partout dans son Palais et qu’il était au courant de tout ce qu’il se passait au sein des murs dorés. « Dans trois jours, nous festoierons pour célébrer Noeul. Je doute qu’il fasse quoi que ce soit pour nous perturber avant cela. Être vu comme un invité au plus grand festival de Huingol est une trop belle occasion pour lui. »  
« – Il prétendra avoir été invité ? » Himchan arqua un sourcil, ses lèvres s’abaissant en un rictus (Junhong pensait qu’il était impossible que Himchan grimace quand Jongup était dans ses bras.)

« – Il veut désespérément que j’honore la promesse de notre père. Si les autres Seigneurs pensent que nous les avons invités, lui et Seonmi… » Yongguk partagea un regard lourd de sous-entendus avec son frère, et le plus jeune plissa les lèvres. 

« – Je n’ai pas confiance en eux, mon frère. » dit Himchan, la voix grave.

« – Moi non plus. » confirma le Roi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !  
> Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier, mais j'avais un peu perdu la motivation ^^"  
> Et, soyons honnêtes, le manque de commentaires y est pour beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si des gens me lisent mais si c'est le cas, s'il vous plaît, exprimez vous. Même si ce ne sont que quelques mots, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Je compte finir cette traduction dans tous les cas ; mais j'aimerais avoir un rendu de votre côté, pouvoir discuter avec vous. Même si vous n'avez pas de compte, vous pouvez quand même laisser un commentaire alors n'hésitez pas !  
> Merci de m'avoir lue !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT:  
> Encore quelques traductions coréennes !  
> Janggu - une sorte de percussion traditionnelle coréenne (pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, Himchan a une formation poussée en musique traditionnelle coréenne et l'un des nombreux instruments qu'il maîtrise parfaitement est le Janggu. Je vous conseille de regarder quelques unes des vidéos dans lesquelles il joue magnifiquement.)  
> Tongsu - 'Tongsu' est l'écriture traditionnelle/ancienne de Tungsu (j'ai choisi l'ancienne écriture à cause de la période de la fic ayo), et c'est une flûte de bamboo crantée.

Le palace semblait être surpeuplé avec les visiteurs venant du Nord. La nuit de leur arrivée, Yongguk avait ordonné à Junhong de rester dans ses appartements plutôt que d’entrer dans le grand hall pour les distraire et il était clair que le Roi n'était pas à l'aise avec ces gens chez lui. Junhong refusait de reconnaître la façon dont son estomac avait légèrement remué à la pensée du Roi souhaitant le protéger.

Pour la première fois depuis que le village de Junhong avait brûlé, il appartenait à un endroit et c'était quelque chose qu'il n’abandonnerait jamais. Les couloirs du palace lui étaient familiers, et il pouvait cartographier presque l'entièreté du bâtiment dans son esprit après des semaines d'exploration. Ce matin, il était dans la cuisine, à l'une des tables, mangeant des nouilles fraîches que Daehyun avait faites pour lui, tout en regardant le cuisinier frapper les mains tendues de Youngjae.

« — J'ai dit vas-t'en, dit Daehyun d'un ton sec, donnant un léger coup de coude dans la côte de son ami, puis suivit le coup d'un regard d'avertissement.

— Le Général ne sera pas content si je reviens les mains vides, siffla Youngjae en retour, et il y avait une tension dans sa voix à laquelle Junhong ne s'attendait pas. Il posa ses couverts et regarda Daehyun se détendre un peu, ses sourcils se fronçant d’inquiétude.

— Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda t- il, soudainement sérieux. Junhong déglutit et resta silencieux, voyant la façon dont Youngjae se frotta le front.

— Rien, je vais bien, souffla t- il, commençant à empiler la nourriture qu’on lui avait demandé sur le plat devant lui. Daehyun le laissa faire.

— Est-ce que c’est à cause du Seigneur Kwon ? Nous pourrions parler à– essaya Daehyun.

— À qui ? » le coupa Youngjae. « Si je ne fais pas ce qu’on m’ordonne, je me prends un coup. Si j’en parle à quelqu'un, je me prends un coup. Si je fais tout correctement je serai probablement encore battu donc… Ne fais rien.

— Youngjae-ah… » dit Daehyun, s’avançant vers le plus jeune mais il se rétracta, secouant sa tête et jetant un regard à Junhong. Youngjae ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais avant qu’il en ait la chance, la porte s’ouvrit violemment et le Général Kim pénétra à l’intérieur, Jongup le suivant.

« — Général Kim. » dit immédiatement Youngjae, posant son plateau et s’inclinant. Le frère du Roi regarda l’étalage de nourriture regroupée sur le plat et pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

« — Ma mère m’a dit que tu serais ici, dit Himchan en fixant Junhong. Le garçon cligna des yeux et se leva précautionneusement. 

— Général Kim… Le Roi me demande t-il ? demanda t-il immédiatement.

La lèvre de Himchan frémit et il secoua la tête :

— Oui et non. Il n’exige pas ta présence, mais il exige que tu viennes avec moi. » dit l’homme. Son ton s’adoucit quand il parla au courtisan, ne jetant pas ne serait-ce qu’un regard à Youngjae pendant que l’homme déguerpissait. Junhong remarqua la façon dont le visage de Daehyun se durcit sous l’inquiétude, n’ayant pas eu la chance de parler avec son ami, bien qu’il se douta que c’était ce que voulait Youngjae. Himchan regarda au-dessus de l’épaule de Junhong et ses yeux se fixèrent sur l’homme derrière lui.

« — Daehyun-ah, Yongguk souhaite parler avec toi. » Le cuisiner hocha la tête et s’écarta du comptoir sur lequel il était appuyé, se frayant un passage en direction de la porte.

Junhong suivit le Général quand il quitta la cuisine et les dirigea vers l’est. Il s’éloignait des appartements privés du Roi, reculant plutôt dans les entrailles du Palais – un endroit que Junhong n’avait visité qu’une ou deux fois.

Il savait que c’était là qu’appartenait Himchan. Ils dépassèrent une large salle, les murs peints avec de grandes cartes de la Vallée et de ses environs, une autre salle qui contenait des Généraux se disputant et des commandants se chamaillant. Les couloirs étaient remplis de gardes et d’hommes qui parlaient tous d’une voix étouffée mais s’arrêtaient pour saluer Himchan quand il passait et finalement, ils furent dans une arrière-cour. Le sol était poussiéreux, les murs les entourant beaucoup mois décorés que ceux de l’aile royale. Il y avait des mannequins faits de bois parsemés dans l’espace, des cordes enroulées autour de piliers. Junhong savait que c’était une cour d’entraînement et il se sentit mal à l’aise quand il observa ce qui l’entourait.

Himchan s’avança vers un râtelier, attrapant une courte épée par sa garde et la sortant avec un sifflement. Ce n’était pas un outil spécial, ayant l’air vieux et ébréché par l’âge, mais il le tint avec une telle aisance, comme s’il était né avec une arme dans la main.

« — As-tu déjà manié une épée, Junhong-ah ? demanda Himchan. Jongup était à ses côtés, s’asseyant sur un baril retourné, regardant la tête penchée. Junhong supposa qu’il avait dû passer de longues et nombreuses soirées ici, à regarder son amant s’entraîner.

— Non, Mon Seigneur, répondit Junhong, ses mains tremblant alors qu’il se plaçait au centre du carré poussiéreux. Les vêtements qu’il portaient n’avaient rien de spécial. Un pantalon marron et une tunique similaire, les choses qu’il portait souvent quand il n’avait pas besoin d’impressionner qui que ce soit en privé.

— Alors nous allons commencer simplement. » dit Himchan. Il glissa l’épée là où elle logeait, ses doigts caressant les gardes des armes avant qu’il ne retire une dague. La lame brilla dans la lumière et Junhong regarda l’homme la lui donner. « Prends-là. » dit-il, « Mon frère te veut capable de te défendre.

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de me défendre ? demanda Junhong, baissant les yeux sur la dague dans sa main quand il l’eut prise. Elle était plus lourde que ce à quoi il s’attendait, mais la garde était parfaitement courbée pour s’ajuster dans sa paume et ses doigts s’enroulèrent autour d’elle pour l’agripper fortement.

— Très peu de gens ont le privilège de dormir dans les bras du Roi, Junhong-ah. Je suis sûr que beaucoup de hauts fonctionnaires dormiraient mieux s’ils savaient que l’homme partageant la couche du Roi avait la capacité de le protéger si nécessaire. » Les yeux de l’homme brillèrent d’amusement. « Tout comme il est important que l’homme qui partage ma couche ait la capacité de me protéger, n’est-ce pas, mon amour ? »

Jongup leva les yeux et pencha la tête.

« — Je suis un garde entraîné, Mon Seigneur. » dit-il. « Même si mon entraînement est minimal comparé au vôtre. Vous pouvez nous protéger dix fois mieux que ce dont je serai jamais capable. »

Himchan rit et secoua la tête, ne jetant même pas un regard à son amant. Ils ne s’attardèrent pas et Himchan s’élança très vite, guidant Junhong à travers chaque mouvement.

« — Garde ton bras en avant, mais relâché. Ne tends pas tes muscles. Ton coude doit être légèrement plié, oui, comme ça. »

Junhong tenta de suivre chaque instruction, ses dents mordant sa lèvre charnue en concentration. S’élancer, parer, se reculer. Himchan hocha la tête, observant chaque mouvement. C’était comme une danse, avec un jeu de jambes complexe et un rythme régulier. Junhong vit son corps s’adapter à la routine tout en brandissant la dague. S’élancer, parer, se reculer.

« — Ne soulève pas autant tes pieds du sol. Essaie de traîner tes pieds avec la poussière, plutôt que de marcher. » Il glissa, sentit les cailloux sous lui rentrer dans les semelles des chaussures qu’il portait mais il les ignora, s’élancer, parer, se reculer. Himchan se retira, n’imitant plus les mouvement Junhong et surveillant juste. Il cria des instructions, mais garda ses distances et Junhong ne remarqua pas Yongguk le regarder de la porte, se concentrant seulement sur chaque mouvement de son corps, la poussée de sa dague en avant, la contraction de son poignet pour dévier, le glissement de son corps.

« — Bien. » dit Himchan, hochant la tête. Il s’avança plus près quand Junhong s’immobilisa. « Maintenant, nous pouvons nous entraîner. Je vais croiser tes mouvements avec les miens et vais faire comme si je t’attaquais. Souviens-toi, quand je m’avance, tu pares, quand je recule, tu avances, compris ? »

Junhong acquiesça, déglutissant alors que la sueur perlait à ses sourcils. Himchan s’élança et il évita le mouvement, ses yeux fixés sur l’homme devant lui et rien d’autre. C’était son tour et il s’avança, donnant un coup de poignard maladroit mais Himchan esquiva facilement.

« — Tu as besoin de rester calme. Ne te laisse pas trop penser et te hâter. Tu te feras tuer.

— D’accord… » haleta Junhong. Il humidifia sa lèvre inférieure et se mit en position, son bras tenant sa dague devant lui. Cette fois, quand Himchan s’avança, il leva sa lame pour le rencontrer, le métal cliquetant ensemble en un son se répercutant. Le Général commença à parler, mais Junhong ne pouvait l’entendre. Tout ce qu’il entendait était le tintement du métal contre du métal dans ses oreilles.

Ses doigts lâchèrent sa dague et elle tomba au sol, frappant contre les cailloux. Lentement, une de ses mains se leva, attrapant sa gorge alors qu’elle se serrait et serrait et il ne pouvait plus respirer, le laissant à bout de souffle. Il regarda autour de lui avec ses yeux aveugles, l’arrière-cour se refermait.

« — Junhong ? » Une voix familière l’appela, mais elle semblait si loin. Personne ne pouvait l’aider, rien ne pouvait le sauver. Ses mains bougèrent et couvrirent ses oreilles ; il ferma les yeux et chantonna l’air familier d’une berceuse apaisante – une que sa mère lui chantait. Il pouvait sentir le poisson de la pêche du matin dans les cageots où il était agenouillé, il pouvait sentir la boue et le fumier incrusté dans ses vêtements et sa peau. Il pouvait entendre le son du métal contre le métal résonner dans son crâne et la peur pénétrante qui lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Des mains chaudes se pressèrent au-dessus des siennes, qui couvraient ses oreilles, et il fut ramené contre un torse. Une soie douce caressa sa peau et les sons et les odeurs et les sensations commencèrent à s’évanouir au loin. Il pouvait entendre la voix de nouveau, chaleureuse et familière :

« — Tu vas bien, Junhong-ah. Tu es en sécurité. » dit-elle, mais il secoua la tête, voulant désespérément se cacher du monde. Il continua de chantonner la berceuse. C’était une que sa mère lui chantait quand il se réveillait après un cauchemar, pour le calmer. Rien de mauvais ne pouvait lui arriver quand il l’entendait, rien ne pouvait le toucher. « Rien ne va te blesser, Junhong. Tu es en sécurité. » répéta la voix et lentement, sa respiration paniquée ralentit et ses poumons s’ouvrirent.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, l’oxygène envahit ses poumons et ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement. Il haletait, essayant de respirer. Il leva le regard, et croisa les yeux noirs qui lui étaient désormais si familiers. Prudents, puissants et Junhong pensa qu’il pouvait se noyer en eux.

Il y avait quelque chose d’indéchiffrable dans l’expression de Yongguk, mais sa paume était chaude contre la joue de Junhong et la pulpe de son pouce délicate quand il la passa juste sous l’œil du courtisan pour essuyer une dernière larme. Junhong n’avait pas réalisé qu’il pleurait. Il tourna la tête et vit la dague qui restait dans la poussière, sa respiration erratique et son corps se battant pour se détendre.

« — J–Je suis désolé. » bégaya t-il à personne en particulier.

Yongguk retira ses mains du visage de Junhong et ses yeux se baissèrent pour voir la façon dont les mains du garçon se serraient et se desserraient en poings à ses côtés.

« — C’en en assez de l’entraînement pour aujourd’hui. » dit-il, les lèvres pincées tandis que Himchan se penchait en avant pour retirer l’arme de la poussière. Le son du métal grattant contre le gravier fit sursauter Junhong et un frémissement courut le long de son corps, mais Yongguk le garda concentré. « Jongup-ah. »

« — Votre Majesté. » Jongup traversa l’arrière-cour, se tenant devant le Roi, son regard inquiet se posant sur son ami.

« — Ramène Junhong dans sa chambre. Je ferai venir Hwayah et elle lui rendra visite pour qu’il se prépare pour la commémoration. » dit Yongguk et ses mains s’écartèrent sur l’instant de Junhong, le garçon retenant tout juste un petit gémissement à la disparition du toucher.

Sans un mot, les deux sortirent lentement de l’arrière-cour. Junhong se sentait fatigué, ses mains encore tremblantes, séquelles de sa crise de panique et il était reconnaissant envers Jongup pour ne pas le forcer à parler. Ils prirent un tournant et se glissèrent dans la foule qui se pressait dans les couloirs, portant nourriture et décorations pour préparer le grand hall pour les célébrations.

Junhong avait entendu parler de ce grand festival, mais n’avait jamais vu les dessous de quelque chose d’aussi grand. Il s’écarta pour que deux hommes puissent porter de larges piles de soie pliée en un étalage de couleurs exquises, le tissu brillant à la lumière. Jongup ne semblait pas dérangé, esquivant simplement des décorations transportées sur l’épaule d’un serviteur. Heureusement, quand ils s’approchèrent des cuisines, la foule commença à se dissiper et ils entrèrent dans les lieux familiers.

« – Comment as-tu donc fini à Huingol ? » vint une voix de femme, séduisante et faussement timide. Junhong et Jongup clignèrent des yeux quand Daehyun entra leur champ de vision, arrangeant de la nourriture sur un plat avec une femme de chambre à son côté. Son accent était nordique, et son regard fixé sur l’homme près d’elle. « Le Sud est très différent de la Vallée. »

Daehyun soupira et s’immobilisa, ses lèvres s’abaissant en une expression triste.

« – Mes parents furent tués dans un accident tragique quand j’avais huit ans. » dit-il et son regard se posa sur son travail. « Je devins le commis d’un Seigneur local, et je le suivis ici. Après sa mort, cependant, l’un des anciens cuisiniers fut assez bon pour me prendre en charge. »

Jongup leva les yeux au ciel alors que Junhong fronça des sourcils, confus – ce n’était pas l’histoire que le cuisinier lui avait contée. Le regard de Daehyun se releva et il eut un rictus quand il réalisa ceux qui se tenaient devant lui :

« – Le courtisan du Roi et l’assistant du Prince venant me rendre visite. Quel honneur. » dit-il, faisant sursauter de surprise la bonne à côté de lui. Son regard s’attarda sur eux, avant qu’elle ne recule vite et les laissa seuls.

Jongup pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« – Qui était-elle ? » 

« – Une des servantes du Seigneur Kwon. » fredonna Daehyun en frottant ses mains ensemble, un sourire en coin courbant ses lèvres. « C’est toujours utile de connaître les visages du Palais. »

« – Pourquoi lui as-tu menti à propos de tes origines ? » ne put s’empêcher de demander Junhong. Le regard de Daehyun se posa sur le plus jeune et un léger rire sortit de sa gorge.

« – Lui ai-je dit un mensonge ? Qu’est-ce qui te rends si sûr que je t’ai dit la vérité ? » Il repoussa le plat et arqua un sourcil. « C’est plus amusant de mentir. »

« – Et c’est aussi amusant de se lier d’amitié avec des serviteurs étrangers ? » demanda Jongup, sourcils froncés. Daehyun ne fit que hausser les épaules et lui jeta un regard amusé.

« – Que sais-je de la politique ? » demanda t-il. « Je ne suis qu’un cuisinier. »

Quelque chose qui brilla dans l’œil de Daehyun rendit Junhong enclin à croire qu’il mentait une fois de plus.

 

*

 

La fête de Noeul était proche. Les festivités prirent place la nuit de la première pleine lune d’hiver, alors que le soleil se couchait sur la Vallée. Junhong avait assisté à la mise en place des rubans et des lanternes à travers les arrière-cours et le Palais pendant qu’une atmosphère d’effervescence s’installait. Les cuisines grouillaient d’activité, préparant la nourriture pour les invités, pendant que les artistes s’entraînaient pour les réjouissances.

En fin d’après-midi, Junhong se tenait au centre de sa chambre, deux couturières l’aidant à s’habiller. Il portait un long pantalon pourpre et une tunique transparente couleur abricot, légèrement rouge, qui exposait juste assez son torse pour aguicher tout observateur qui le fixait un peu trop longtemps. Ses cheveux de jais étaient coiffés simplement, et le voile était de nouveau posé son son nez pour cacher sa bouche des regards ; ses yeux étaient soulignés de khôl noir. Yongguk avait décidé de laisser Junhong pieds nus, avec juste une chaîne en or sobre entourant sa cheville en une décoration délicate qui s’harmonisait avec la bande autour de son bras.

« – Tu es magnifique. » applaudit Hwayah, qui le regardait du seuil. Elle aussi était habillée de couleurs vives, son hanbok rouge et orange et sa chevelure retenue en arrière par de l’or. Junhong hocha la tête en sa direction et croisa ses doigts ensemble devant lui pendant que les serviteurs finissaient d’orner son corps. Il avait mangé peu avant d’avoir pris un bain, étant donné qu’il ne pouvait pas soulever son voile devant les invités.

« – Tu es véritablement le Joyau de Huingol. » La voix de Yongguk le prit par surprise. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le Roi qui approchait derrière Hwayah. Il avait revêtu une robe de soie dorée. Ses cheveux étaient noués en arrière, et une couronne était posée sa tête. Pendant un moment, Junhong oublia comment respirer, même quand il tomba à genoux et pressa ses deux paumes sur le sol pour saluer son Roi. Yongguk arriva à son niveau et sourit.

« – Lève-toi, Junhong-ah. Ce soir, nous célébrons. »

Différentes voix, le grondement des conversations étaient audibles alors qu’ils traversaient le Palais. Les serviteurs se précipitaient le long des couloirs décorés, pendant que les Seigneurs et Dames passaient les portes et se glissaient dans le Grand Hall avec des robes sublimes. Quand Yongguk le dirigea vers le seuil, la foule murmura, appréciant son élégance et sa tenue exquise.

Junhong fut submergé par la beauté remplissant le hall. Chaque invité était habillé comme le soleil couchant, des lanternes et des soies fines décorant le plafond et les murs. Des coussins de soie étaient disposés autour des tables, et des musiciens se rassemblèrent au centre pour divertir. Yongguk s’installa à l’extrémité de la table, avec Himchan à sa droite et Junhong prit sa place habituelle derrière lui, s’agenouillant sur un coussin.

Ce fut à ce moment que les portes s’ouvrirent de nouveau et leurs visiteurs du Nord firent leur entrée. Le Seigneur Kwon était habillé d’une robe noire, alors que son Général de frère était resté dans son uniforme officiel. Dame Seonmi les suivait, son hanbok d’un noir et riche violet qui faisait remarquablement ressortir sa peau pâle et ses lèvres rouges. Ils se placèrent à la gauche du Roi, se posant et contemplant les alentours avec des regards curieux.

« – Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’un Cheval pris en compte si sérieusement. » dit le Seigneur Kwon, son frère riant à ces paroles.

Les lèvres de Yongguk se courbèrent en un sourire crispé.

« – Que Huingol vous offre de telles expériences nouvelles me plaît grandement, Seigneur Kwon. » dit-il, levant la main pour faire signe aux serviteurs de servir la nourriture.

L’homme ricana et haussa une seule épaule. Nonchalant. Rude.

« – Chaque expérience que j’ai eue dans cette cité fut nouvelle, Votre Majesté. » dit-il, regardant les plateaux de nourriture être déposés devant chaque personne, et les festivités démarrèrent.

Le groupe de musiciens était assis au centre de la pièce, tirant des airs rythmés de leurs instruments, pendant que la rumeur des conversations emplissait l’endroit. Yongguk parlait avec son frère, les deux riant tout en buvant. Tout le monde dans la salle se détendit une fois qu’ils eurent goûté à la boisson calmante, mais les invités du Nord restèrent amers et silencieux, ne discutant qu’entre eux jusqu’à ce que le Seigneur tourne la tête.

« – Mon frère me dit que vous jouez admirablement du gayageum, Junhong-ssi. » dit-il. Ses yeux examinaient curieusement le garçon, s’attardant sur son corps comme s’il était une des nombreuses décorations de la cité plutôt qu’un être humain.

« – Votre frère a raison. » confirma Yongguk, qui leva sa main pour caresser le biceps exposé de Junhong, son pouce frottant la bande d’or. Le garçon se laissa aller au contact du Roi, ses yeux se fermant brièvement, avant qu’ils ne se posent de nouveau sur l’homme qui lui parlait.

« – Je sais que le Seigneur Kang était fier de vos performances, et de votre beauté. » Le voile devant la bouche de Junhong masqua sa grimace à la mention de son ancien maître – un homme dont on parlait peu. « C’est une honte que je ne sois pas capable de voir une telle beauté de mes propres yeux. »

« – Le Seigneur Kang est mort. » dit Yongguk. « Tué par votre frère, et Junhong n’est désormais plus exposé comme un trophée. »

« – Pourtant il est toujours gardé en tant que tel. » fredonna le Seigneur Kwon, saisissant la nourriture avec ses doigts et la plaçant dans sa bouche. Il se pencha en arrière, ses coudes sur ses genoux, assis en tailleur sur le coussin. Seonmi le regarda, amusée, mais resta silencieuse, située entre son père et son oncle. Les voir ainsi, tous les trois habillés de noir alors que les invités faisaient briller le hall avec le coucher de soleil de Noeul, était dérangeant.

« – Je me rappelle que mon cher Seigneur Kang se vantait de votre danse. » émit-elle finalement, amenant son gobelet à sa bouche. « Peut-être seriez-vous assez bon, Votre Majesté, de faire danser votre trésor pour nous. » Ses yeux fixaient le Roi de sous ses cils, lèvres rouge sang s’arquant en un sourire. « J’adorerais voir de tels mouvements de mes propres yeux. »

Il y avait quelque chose de sinistre, d’après Junhong, à la façon dont son sourire d’une douceur écœurante s’attarda quand elle regarda son Roi. Yongguk n’avait que peu de raisons de refuser cette requête, et ses yeux se posèrent sur son courtisan, passant ses doigts gentiment le long de son cou, plongé dans ses pensées. Il leva sa main libre et fit signe d’arrêter la musique, ce qui fit tomber la pièce dans un silence soudain.

« – Jouez quelque chose de lent… Quelque chose sur lequel mon joyau peut danser. » ordonna t-il et les musiciens acquiescèrent. Yongguk se pencha et ses lèvres effleurèrent le haut de l’oreille de Junhong. Le toucher disparut avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, son regard contemplant le Roi avant qu’il ne se lève pour pénétrer le cercle entre les tables.

Le sol de pierre était frais sous ses pieds nus, mais la douceur était familière. La musique commença avec un coup hasardeux sur la peau tendue d’un janggu. Le rythme se construisit et Junhong ferma ses yeux pour simplement ressentir chaque pulsation qui vibrait à travers son corps et s’infiltrait dans ses membres. Les cordes d’un gayageum furent pincées, et le bourdonnement faible, léger d’un tongso se glissa au milieu.

Junhong écarta ses bras largement et reversa la tête en avant, ses pieds commençant à glisser sur le sol carrelé. Il pouvait sentir la musique se faufiler sous sa peau, dans ses os et ses muscles, le mettant en mouvement avec ses bras relevés. Chaque muscle tressaillit et se fléchit quand il tourna, la soie douce de sa tenue pourpre coulant comme l’océan dans le sable avec chacun de ses gestes.

L’assistance le fixa, transfigurée alors qu’il lança une jambe avec les orteils tendus, son bras se tordant comme s’il allait s’envoler. Il en eut l’impression, quand l’air se pressa autour de son corps et fouetta ses cheveux contre son visage. Il lui semblait que la musique pouvait le porter haut dans le ciel et le délivrer de toute la souffrance et la peur qu’il avait éprouvées depuis le jour où il avait tout perdu. De doux nuages s’enroulèrent autour de lui et un chaleureux soleil toucha sa peau pendant que la musique le portait plus haut, plus loin de ce monde. Chaque torsion d’un membre, courbure d’un doigt faisaient briller les étoiles derrière ses paupières et sous le voile modeste qu’il portait. Il souriait.

Peut-être que s’il atteignait juste assez loin, il pourrait en toucher une. Peut-être que s’il dansait assez longtemps, il pourrait en devenir une.

La musique ralentit et cessa avec le dernier coup de poing sur la peau du janggu et Junhong s’immobilisa. Ses deux pieds pressés plats contre la pierre, ses bras tombant pour se placer à ses côtés. Il haletait, ses battements de cœur bruyants et son sang criant à ses oreilles, coupant le son des applaudissements éclatant et les louanges mais quand ses yeux s’ouvrirent, il vit Yongguk sourire et il sut qu’il ne désirait pas devenir une étoile qui scintillerait dans le ciel nocturne. Il était exactement là où il voulait être.

Seonmi applaudit et rit :

« – Eh bien, le Seigneur Kang n’avait pas exagéré vos talents, Junhong-ssi. » dit-elle, regardant le garçon retourner à son siège et s’asseoir de nouveau en tailleur. Il pencha sa tête respectueusement en remerciements et ne dit rien, une fois de plus.

« – Les talents de Junhong ne peuvent être exagérés. » Le ton de Yongguk était vide d’émotion, mais son bras se tendit pour attirer le courtisan à son côté. Junhong se pressa tout contre lui sans hésitation, désireux de se recroqueviller dans l’étreinte protectrice de son Roi. « Ils ne peuvent qu’être décrits. Sa maîtrise de la musique et de ses mouvements est une bénédiction accordée par les Dieux d’en-haut. Quelque chose que nous devons chérir à la cour de Huingol. » 

« – Qui aurait cru qu’un tel trésor de Dieu viendrait d’une petite ville de pêcheurs glauque qui ne pouvait se permettre de payer ses taxes. » murmura le Seigneur Kwon, riant dans sa barbe. « Peut-être que le village aurait survécu sa suppression si seulement ce trésor avait été offert à la place des taxes. Les Seigneurs de toute la Péninsule auraient payé une très jolie somme d’or pour les gens comme ce talent que vous gardez comme une récompense entre vos murs. Quoique je suppose qu’il importe peu. Le Seigneur Kang a réussi à se débarrasser des paysans gênants et à ramener chez lui un petit dédommagement au cours du processus. »

Le corps entier de Junhong se tendit, ses doigts se crispant en poings dans le tissus de son pantalon pourpre. Yongguk leva une main et commença à passer ses doigts lentement entre les mèches noires de son épaisse chevelure pendant que le garçon combattait sa nausée. Ce fut Himchan, cependant, qui s’exprima. Le Général repoussa son plat pour plutôt prendre son gobelet de bronze, l’amenant à ses lèvres.

« – Exécuter un village entier n’est pas se débarrasser d’un problème, Seigneur Kwon. » dit-il, sourcil arqué. « C’est commettre un crime contre le pays, et contre la couronne. » Jongup bougea de sa position derrière Himchan et sa main droite se posa facilement sur fourreau sur sa hanche quand il vit la tension tordre le visage de son Seigneur.

Le Seigneur Kwon se moqua et secoua la tête.

« – Contre la couronne ? Les manants sont des manants, quelle différence cela fait-il pour la couronne si un village est repeuplé– »

« – Exécutés, Seigneur Kwon. » le coupa Yongguk. « Le devoir du Roi est de protéger ceux qui vivent en son Royaume. De les protéger de la peur et de la violence pour qu’ils puissent tous vivre ensemble harmonieusement. L’exécution d’un village entier n’est pas juste une attaque sur des innocents, une attaque sur des femmes et des enfants, c’est une attaque au pays, une attaque envers Huingol, et une attaque envers la couronne. Le Seigneur Kang fut tué durant la bataille par votre frère, mais si cela n’avait pas été le cas, s’il avait été capturé, le poids complet de la Péninsule Joseon aurait été posé sur ses épaules et il aurait dû payer le prix pour chaque homme, femme et enfant dont il a pris la vie, tout comme serait le châtiment de chaque Seigneur ayant abusé de son pouvoir pour prendre ce qu’il considérait lui revenir de droit. »

Ces paroles firent frissonner Junhong et le silence s’installa dans le hall. Tous se tournèrent et observèrent le Seigneur Kwon se faire ainsi réprimander publiquement par le jeune Roi. La rage s’accumulait dans les yeux du Seigneur Kwon, ses lèvres plissées en un rictus, pourtant il ne dit rien. A la place, Seonmi rabattit ses mains sur ses genoux.

« – Votre Majesté, je crois qu’il se fait tard. Je vais me retirer pour la soirée. » dit-elle, inclinant la tête en sa direction avec un regard vigilant. « Je vous remercie profondément pour cette invitation à une telle fête. »

Yongguk fixa la jeune héritière avec des yeux froids et sans répondre, il se leva. L’or intense de ses robes tomba autour de lui comme s’il était le soleil levant et il tendit une main pour que Junhong se lève à ses côtés.

« – J’espère que vous trouverez votre chemin jusqu’à vos quartiers. » dit-il simplement et il se tourna pour quitter le hall. Junhong le suivit de près, le son de ses pieds nus frappant le sol carrelé accompagnant les doux bruissements des vêtements de Yongguk jusqu’à ce qu’ils disparaissent tous les deux dans les couloirs retirés et vides de leur aile.

Yongguk ne dit pas un mot, dépassant la chambre de Junhong et ouvrant grand la porte de la sienne à la place. Trois servantes bougèrent sur ordre de Hwayah, allumant des lanternes rouges et oranges dans la chambre, faisant briller chaque mur avec la chaleur d’un coucher de soleil artificiel.

« – Laissez-nous. » dit Yongguk dès qu’il pénétra la pièce.

« – Votre Majesté, il reste deux lanternes à – » commença Hwayah, la voix posée, mais elle fut interrompue par un grognement brutal.

« – J’ai dit, laissez-nous ! » céda le Roi brutalement, les sourcils froncés alors qu’il fit pointa la porte. Les servantes sursautèrent et chacune d’entre elles baissa la tête avant de se retirer, la lourde porte claquant derrière elles.

Junhong resta debout au centre de la pièce, incertain quant à ce qu’il devait faire. Ses mains étaient réunies en face de lui, son dos droit alors qu’il regarda, immobile, Yongguk arpenter l’endroit, ses doigts caressant avec une tendresse surprenante le papier teint d’une lanterne. Le silence se prolongea entre eux et bien assez vite, le Roi défaisait le nœud de sa robe dorée, la glissant de son corps pour révéler sa seconde couche de vêtements d’un bleu foncé profond. Il s’en débarrassa aisément et resta uniquement dans le simple pantalon blanc qu’il portait sous chaque robe longue. Le courtisan vit le Roi s’asseoir au bord de son large lit, commençant à retirer lentement les bagues qui décoraient ses doigts élégants.

Doucement, Junhong se déplaça pour grimper sur le lit derrière Yongguk. Des fourrures avaient été superposées aux habituelles couvertures de soie et de coton qui se trouvaient sur le matelas une fois que l’hiver s’était installé, et elles étaient douces et chaudes sous ses genoux peu couverts quand il s’assit sur elles. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la peau découverte devant lui, ses mains caressant gentiment l’inclinaison des épaules de Yongguk avant qu’il ne n’abaisse la tête pour faire suivre chaque toucher par un baiser de dessous son voile.

Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que les épaules fortes et musclées de Yongguk se tendent au contact, et à ce que ses mains se lèvent et que ses doigts s’arquent autour du poignet de Junhong pour arrêter les affections. Le garçon écarta sa bouche et lécha sa lèvre inférieure sèche.

« – Arrête. » dit Yongguk.

« – Votre Majesté ? » demanda doucement Junhong, voulant savoir si le Roi lui demandait autre chose. Il savait que l’homme avait besoin de se détendre, il savait qu’il s’était mis en colère dans le Grand Hall et il savait qu’il était de son devoir de l’apaiser.

« – Ce dont a parlé le Seigneur Kwon m’a rendu furieux. » dit-il inutilement, sa tête se détournant pour que son regard contemple l’extérieur à travers la fenêtre.

« – Peut-être pourrais-je t’aider à te calmer, Yongguk-hyung… » La voix de Junhong était tendre et il n’osa pas toucher l’homme de pouvoir, pas après qu’il lui ait ordonné d’arrêter.

« – Je ne veux pas te blesser. » fut la réponse tendue du Roi. Junhong vit la façon dont ses doigts se crispèrent en un poing contre sa cuisse avant qu’ils se détendre à nouveau, répétant le geste à un rythme lent pendant que son regard vagabondait. Le courtisan déglutit et se rassit sur les fourrures, sa respiration s’évanouissant contre le dos de Yongguk.

« – Je sais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal. » dit-il à voix basse après avec attendu un instant.

« – Tu es trop naïf. » répliqua Yongguk, tournant la tête brusquement. Il ne pouvait toujours pas regarder son courtisan et se concentra sur les fourrures grises sur son lit, grinçant des dents quand Junhong le fixa avec attention.

« – Non… Je ne le suis pas. » dit-il. Bien sûr que le Roi savait cela. Junhong avait le droit, plus que n’importe qui, de ne plus jamais faire confiance, pourtant il était ici, seul avec un homme qui détenait deux, trois fois sa force physique. S’offrant totalement.

« – Déshabille-toi. » commanda brutalement le Roi et Junhong se leva du lit pour obéir. Il défit d’abord son haut transparent, puis le fit suivre de son pantalon pourpre, les pliant avec délicatesse et les déposant là où le Roi avait laissé ses vêtements. Il essaya ensuite de tirer sur la chaîne qui retenait son voile devant sa bouche avec ses deux mains, la chaîne en or autour de sa cheville brillant dans la lumière tout comme sa bande sur le bras. « Arrête… Viens, assied-toi… »

Les bras du garçon retombèrent et il s’avança, s’asseyant sur les genoux du Roi. Les yeux de Yongguk lui faisaient penser à une tempête imminente sur l’océan. Ils étaient noirs, redoutables et imprévisibles mais ses doigts furent délicats quand il défit l’attache et jeta le voile plus loin.

« – Tu es magnifique. » Les mots sortirent semblables à un grondement, ses doigts se pressant et agrippant la peau douce. « Comprends-tu pourquoi je te voile, Junhong-ah ? »

« – Pour montrer à qui j’appartiens, Yongguk-hyung. » répondit le courtisan, qui pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

« – Je n’ai pas confiance en Kwon… Je n’ai pas confiance avec lui dans mon palais, et avec tout ce qui m’est cher. » La voix de Yongguk était rude alors qu’il effleurait une des ses clavicules exposées, faisant frissonner Junhong. « Le voile te protégera… Le voile te masquera et te tiendra à l’écart de ses yeux indiscrets et du désir de son frère. »

« – Je t’appartiens. » Junhong exhala, voyant la façon dont les yeux de Yongguk retraçaient chaque ligne et détail de son corps, comme s’il étanchait sa soif, centimètre par centimètre. Une paume glissa lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, une autre autour de sa taille, le gardant en place et en sécurité.

« – Jamais… » commença Yongguk, pressant enfin son front contre l’épaule dénudée de Junhong. Il s’interrompit pour organiser ses pensées, s’accordant un moment pour apprécier brièvement l’odeur riche de la peau nue de Junhong. « Plus jamais un autre homme ne te touchera. » continua t-il, rapprochant Junhong de son torse. « Je ne laisserai jamais quoique ce soit te faire du mal. Je ne te laisserai jamais être enlevé de la cité, ou de ma surveillance. Je n’autoriserai jamais personne te toucher comme il t’a touché. Comme il t’a fait du mal. »

Junhong savait à qui faisait référence le Roi et il déglutit, sentant une émotion inconnue s’éveiller en lui à l’écoute de telles paroles. Il n’avait pas confiance en sa voix pour répondre et, à la place, prit son Roi dans ses bras, amenant sa tête contre son torse et laissant son nez caresser ses sombres cheveux doux.

« – Tu ne seras jamais vendu ou négocié. » grinça Yongguk. « Tu ne peux être échangé contre de l’argent et je refuse qu’un homme en parle comme si c’était le cas ou comme si n’importe quel prix dans le monde suffisait. »

« – Yongguk-hyung… » Junhong murmura tout bas, ses doigts passant dans la chevelure noire de Yongguk. Il défit chaque nœud et coiffa les mèches, expirant doucement contre elles. « Je t’appartiens. Jusqu’à ma mort, si c’est ce que tu désires. »

Yongguk releva finalement la tête, sourcils froncés.

« – Ne dors pas dans ta chambre, Junhong-ah. Je te veux ici, dans mon lit chaque nuit. »

Le courtisan laissa les mots s’imprégner en lui et il frissonna à la chaleur qui se répandit dans sa poitrine avant de hocher la tête.

« – Bien, Yongguk-hyung. Aucun endroit n’est mieux pour moi qu’à tes côtés. » murmura t-il. Quand Junhong regarda de nouveau son Roi dans les yeux, il vit que la tempête s’était apaisée. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, les mots se construisant dans son ventre et escaladant sa gorge, se posant sur sa langue. « Yongguk-hyung… » commença t-il juste au moment où les lèvres charnues du Roi trouvaient son cou, laissant une traînée de tendres baisers sur la peau veloutée, caressant chaque grain de beauté et chaque marque.

« – Mmm ? » fredonna t-il, intrigué, pendant que ses mains se faisaient insistantes, ses paumes se pressant contre la chaleur du dos nu de Junhong et amenant les hanches du garçon contre les siennes. Junhong ferma les yeux et s’autorisa à simplement ressentir. Les doigts de Yongguk l’adoraient et ses lèvres le vénéraient quand elles pressaient des baisers sur chaque centimètre de peau familière et quand sa langue tiède glissait sur lui. En un mouvement tendre, le Roi l’étendit contre le lit, sur les douces fourrures et, quand Yongguk poussa son pantalon et écarta les cuisses de Junhong, le courtisan ravala ses précieuses paroles avant qu’elles n’atteignent sa bouche et choisit plutôt de sentir l’amour du Roi le ravir comme une marée nouvelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes guillemets sont probablement placés de façon super irrégulière (vu que je dois refaire toute la mise en page des dialogues) je m'excuse si ça a gêné la lecture ><


End file.
